Red de Memorias
by Nedow
Summary: Ginny va a encontrar la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes... [Diez: El cálculo imperfecto. Final]
1. Ella habla

Sumario: Ginny va a encontrar la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes…

Clasificado "G" por lo pronto, es posible que cambie con el tiempo.

Algún imperfecto (OOC, Mary Sues, etc,) favor de reportarlo a la autora, se otorgan gratificaciones.

"Si los personajes fueran míos, harían el sexto libro, no un fanfic… Y los que sí son míos, hacen fanfic para cualquiera que los pida"

* * *

**Red de Memorias**

**Uno: Grandes lecciones (Sobre desafiar la autoridad)**

* * *

"Aquel verano tuve la mayor permisividad de mi vida. No había nadie que me dijera a qué hora levantarme, nadie que me obligara a lavar trastos, nadie que ordenara todo.

Me gustaba la libertad, pero erré un poco en la forma de demostrarlo; y en la compañía que me la enseñaba.

No tengo nada en contra de las familias desintegradas, pero con Saskia y su madre no había ni un límite. El sueño de cualquiera, pero a mi, a pesar de que fui feliz como nunca, me desequilibró un poco demasiado. Ahora lo reconozco.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en la ancestral casa Gaarder, por aquellos tiempos propiedad del Gaarder mayor, hermano de la madre de Saskia (de nombre Imogen, por cierto); y en la que sólo estaban los gemelos y su hermana mayor, primos de Sas.

A mi exagerado entusiasmo, súmale la falta de buen juicio de Sas, la impulsividad de su primo Seth y la extravagancia de Amy, la otra gemela. El resultado fue que Prue, la hermana mayor y "adulta" a cargo, no podía con nosotros.

Hice surfing, me tiré de un puente, competí en una carrera de motocicletas, estuve en un concierto de una banda de rock gótico, disfrazada y todo. También tuve muchos más raspones, cortadas, golpes y magulladuras de los que había conseguido en mi vida.

El nivel social en el que ellos se desenvolvían era mucho muy diferente al mío, o en otras palabras: Ellos tenían dinero y yo no; por supuesto que me avergonzaba. Imogen Gaarder me solucionó el problema, a pesar de todo, me ofreció un trabajo con ella (tenía su propia casa de modas) y lo tomé.

Entonces sólo quedaba el pequeño problema de que yo, en una casa de modas, usando un poco de analogía muggle, era como Caperucita Roja en casa de Blanca Nieves, es decir, que no venía al caso. Pero era eso o nada, y acomodé ropa para las modelos, maquillé algunas, hasta que a alguien le vino la brillante idea de que, como promocionaban una línea de ropa para la jovencita promedio, debían tener modelos con medidas comunes.

Antes de que pudiera decir No puedo, me encontré en el centro de la pista, vistiendo un trapo que en mi vida podría costearme. Gané 500 dólares esa noche y se me olvidó que no podía.

Tampoco te voy a decir que inicié carrera como modelo y que mi vida se convirtió en glamour completo. Para nada; salía (a veces con las primas de Sas, o a veces con chicas que escogían en la calle) cuando necesitaba dinero. Cuando menos entonces ya podía ir con ellos sin que me diera nervio la cuenta del lugar donde comíamos.

Por supuesto que una visita a ese país no estaba completa sin ver su pueblo mágico más famoso; así que antes de regresar a casa me llevaron a Salem, un lugar lindo, aunque (para mí que había caído bajo los encantos de la vida muggle) lo mejor que hicimos fue comprar los útiles escolares del curso que se avecinaba.

Tanto había caído enamorada de la vida muggle, que para cuando regresé a casa llevaba como el triple de equipaje (ropa muggle, por supuesto, a excepción de una túnica que me gustó) y un par de sorpresitas para mi familia.

Viajamos en avión y luego en auto, Imogen dejó a Sas en casa del señor Mihara (su padre) y luego me dejó a mí en La Madriguera, así es como se llama mi casa y no te rías".

-No me estaba riendo- Protestó Dimitri, pero la sonrisa burlona aún amenazaba sus labios. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Al día siguiente teníamos que tomar el tren a Hogwarts, así que sólo me quedaban algunas horas para convivir con mi familia antes de perderlos de vista (a excepción de Ron, aunque no podía contar mucho con él) por un año. Me sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero al final del día la culpabilidad se fue a la porra.

Arrastré mis maletas hasta el marco de la sala, donde escuchaba a Fred y George hablando con Harry. Parecía que lo estaban molestando, porque sus voces tenían ese típico tono de travesura que tanto les conozco; y me enteré que lo estaban molestando sobre mí cuando Harry gritó a todo pulmón (otra cosa muy típica, pero en él) que yo no le gustaba.

Pobre de mí, traté de lucir calmada y sisearle sarcásticamente (al más puro estilo Snape) que hería mi ego.

Quizá funcionó mi imitación, o quizá fue mi aspecto, pero los tres se me quedaron viendo en la más pura sorpresa, los gemelos recobrándose para sonreír orgullosamente. Cualquiera que rechazara los límites, valía la pena para ellos.

Ahora te preguntarás que tenía de especial mi aspecto para que a ellos les causara tal reacción. Nada del otro mundo, en mi opinión; llevaba unos pantalones sueltos de estilo cargo, verde militar si mal no recuerdo, como esos que no te gustan, una blusa pegada con camuflaje, unas botas negras algo toscas, y el cabello recogido bajo un sombrero verde militar. Mi figura era bastante diferente entonces, así que no era como ver a una de esas chicas salidas de la portada de la revista "Vogue" jugando a ser soldaditas, si era eso lo que imaginabas.

- Giiiny- dijo Fred, sonriendo maliciosamente- Hermaaana-

No pude más que arquear las cejas ante el tono de mi hermano, que cuando hablaba así se ponía peligroso el asunto.

Entonces apareció mi madre de quién sabe dónde, parecía muy contenta de verme porque casi me rompe las costillas en el abrazo que me dio. Y todo iba muy bien, hasta que me soltó y notó mi ceja derecha, en la cual, me había hecho una perforación"

- Sí, últimamente les gusta hacer eso a los jóvenes- comentó Dimitri, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ginny se sintió tentada a golpearlo, amistosamente claro, pero prefirió guardarse el impulso y lo ignoró.

"Entonces, como podrás imaginar, me regañó…. Largo y tendido. Gritó, gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó afónica. Yo me desesperé y comencé a gritar también.

Peleé con ella, con mi padre, con mis hermanos. Sólo Bill y los gemelos se quedaron neutrales, no me podía creer el escándalo que armaban por tan poca cosa. Total que regresé a Hogwarts enfadada hasta con mi sombra; estaba castigada hasta nuevo aviso, me mandaban cartas todos los días, para checarme y Ron tenía que escribir, semanalmente, las cosas que yo hacía para que mamá estuviera "al pendiente" pues había defraudado la confianza que depositaron en mí. Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacer nada. Rodeada y acorralada, como una comadreja, para que te rías más.

Pero como sé que te mueres por oír sobre la vida escolar de los magos; Hogwarts funcionaba más o menos normalmente, quitando el hecho de que el director era el órgano principal del mundo mágico, que sin él y sus movidas, nadie salía adelante, éramos una escuela común y corriente, tanto como se podía ser.

La gran novedad del año era que, a una semana de clases, no teníamos maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ni de Vuelo. Lo de defensa no era nada fuera de lo común, éstos no nos duraban más de un año, pero Madame Hooch, la profesora de Vuelo, había estado ahí los 6 años que yo tenía en el colegio, y más, según mis hermanos. Pero las clases no me preocupaban (siendo parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estaba exenta de la materia) sino la temporada de juego; todo estaba bajo organización de Madame Hooch.

El cotilleo general era que ya había maestros contratados, pero que no llegaban. Parvati y Lavender (Chismes Oficiales, S.A. de C.V.) lo decían; Saskia reía muy misteriosamente. Y como el misterio a Saskia Mihara es como la sordera a Mozart, pronto se supo todo el embrollo.

Parvati y Lavender tenían razón después de todo; había maestros contratados que resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que los caóticos gemelos (bueno, gemelo y gemela) Gaarder, aquellos primos de Sas.

Curioso, curioso, porque tenían 20 años. Seth quería ser músico y Amy quería dedicarse al noble arte de la cultura de belleza. Y que terminaran como mis maestros de Defensa y Vuelo respectivamente, era algo bastante irreal, sobre todo cuando los había visto destramparse todo el verano. Pero así es la vida, y en un santiamén eran la sensación de la escuela.

Seth era un rubio, guapísimo, de ojos azul cobalto y complexión atlética. Amaba todo lo que le bombeara adrenalina por el torrente sanguíneo (eso y la música, pasión que parecía ser vena familiar porque todos la compartían). Coqueto además el niño; y ahora se dedicaba a hacer fantasear a las chicas de mi curso (y de toda la escuela) sobre arena, mar y el "profe" en bañador.

Amy era un duplicado, pero en femenino. Mismos ojos, cuerpo de muerte y se teñía el cabello de negro, vete tú a saber por qué. Con ella si encajaba un poco más lo de enseñar Vuelo, porque era una adicta al quidditch; a eso, al maquillaje y a la ropa. Aunque a veces llegué a creer que le encantaba hacer que los chicos babearan. En fin.

Me alegraban la vida, al menos, porque además de que saben cómo divertirse (eso del buen ejemplo que debían poner, como que lo mandaron mucho a paseo), era para partirse de risa el escuchar a todas las compañeras preguntarse de dónde había salido el maestro, cuándo sería su cumpleaños, qué clase de cosas le gustarían, y si alguna de ellas podría llegar a tener una oportunidad con él. Oh sí, para botarse de la risa, porque yo sabía la respuesta a todo pues, bueno, era mala y no les iba a decir nada.

Lo mismo pasaba con los chicos; personalmente disfrutaba al máximo de la cara de idiota que ponía mi hermano cuando Amy llegaba a pasar frente a nosotros, pero disfrutaba más del posterior regaño y dosis de celos que Hermione (ya te he dicho cómo iba el rollo con esos dos) mostraba a todo el que tuviera oídos y estuviera en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Oh sí, dulce placer de venganza. Él pasaba "mi reporte" a mamá (la guerra era con ella, en realidad) y yo le pasaba a Amy en minifalda de cuero en frente de él y Hermione"

Dimitri interrumpió a la pelirroja con una estruendosa carcajada, el volumen de la risa aumentando a cada segundo. Y llegó a tal grado que Ginny tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos, porque le dolían.

- Por Dios- murmuró sorprendida

- Oh, lo siento, hace siglos que no me pasaba algo así- contestó él quedamente. Ginny notó un ligero hilillo de sangre que salía del oído izquierdo del chico, lo miró sorprendida- Es sólo que…- la frase murió al notar la mirada de ella y adivinar qué miraba- No es nada, en serio-

Ginny asintió.

* * *

¿Algún comentario? Favor de pulsar 'Go' ahí abajo.

Meimi


	2. Grandes lecciones

Sumario: Ginny va a encontrar la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes…

Clasificado "G" por lo pronto, es posible que cambie con el tiempo.

Algún imperfecto (OOC, Mary Sues, etc,) favor de reportarlo a la autora, se otorgan gratificaciones.

"Si los personajes fueran míos, harían el sexto libro, no un fanfic… Y los que sí son míos, hacen fanfic para cualquiera que los pida"

**Red de Memorias**

**Uno: Grandes lecciones (Sobre desafiar la autoridad)**

"Aquel verano tuve la mayor permisividad de mi vida. No había nadie que me dijera a qué hora levantarme, nadie que me obligara a lavar trastos, nadie que ordenara todo.

Me gustaba la libertad, pero erré un poco en la forma de demostrarlo; y en la compañía que me la enseñaba.

No tengo nada en contra de las familias desintegradas, pero con Saskia y su madre no había ni un límite. El sueño de cualquiera, pero a mi, a pesar de que fui feliz como nunca, me desequilibró un poco demasiado. Ahora lo reconozco.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en la ancestral casa Gaarder, por aquellos tiempos propiedad del Gaarder mayor, hermano de la madre de Saskia (de nombre Imogen, por cierto); y en la que sólo estaban los gemelos y su hermana mayor, primos de Sas.

A mi exagerado entusiasmo, súmale la falta de buen juicio de Sas, la impulsividad de su primo Seth y la extravagancia de Amy, la otra gemela. El resultado fue que Prue, la hermana mayor y "adulta" a cargo, no podía con nosotros.

Hice surfing, me tiré de un puente, competí en una carrera de motocicletas, estuve en un concierto de una banda de rock gótico, disfrazada y todo. También tuve muchos más raspones, cortadas, golpes y magulladuras de los que había conseguido en mi vida.

El nivel social en el que ellos se desenvolvían era mucho muy diferente al mío, o en otras palabras: Ellos tenían dinero y yo no; por supuesto que me avergonzaba. Imogen Gaarder me solucionó el problema, a pesar de todo, me ofreció un trabajo con ella (tenía su propia casa de modas) y lo tomé.

Entonces sólo quedaba el pequeño problema de que yo, en una casa de modas, usando un poco de analogía muggle, era como Caperucita Roja en casa de Blanca Nieves, es decir, que no venía al caso. Pero era eso o nada, y acomodé ropa para las modelos, maquillé algunas, hasta que a alguien le vino la brillante idea de que, como promocionaban una línea de ropa para la jovencita promedio, debían tener modelos con medidas comunes.

Antes de que pudiera decir No puedo,  me encontré en el centro de la pista, vistiendo un trapo que en mi vida podría costearme. Gané 500 dólares esa noche y se me olvidó que no podía.

Tampoco te voy a decir que inicié carrera como modelo y que mi vida se convirtió en glamour completo. Para nada; salía (a veces con las primas de Sas, o a veces con chicas que escogían en la calle) cuando necesitaba dinero. Cuando menos entonces ya podía ir con ellos sin que me diera nervio la cuenta del lugar donde comíamos.

Por supuesto que una visita a ese país no estaba completa sin ver su pueblo mágico más famoso; así que antes de regresar a casa me llevaron a Salem, un lugar lindo, aunque (para mí que había caído bajo los encantos de la vida muggle) lo mejor que hicimos fue comprar los útiles escolares del curso que se avecinaba.

Tanto había caído enamorada de la vida muggle, que para cuando regresé a casa llevaba como el triple de equipaje (ropa muggle, por supuesto, a excepción de una túnica que me gustó) y un par de sorpresitas para mi familia.

Viajamos en avión y luego en auto, Imogen dejó a Sas en casa del señor Mihara (su padre) y luego me dejó a mí en La Madriguera, así es como se llama mi casa y no te rías".

-No me estaba riendo- Protestó Dimitri, pero la sonrisa burlona aún amenazaba sus labios. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Al día siguiente teníamos que tomar el tren a Hogwarts, así que sólo me quedaban algunas horas para convivir con mi familia antes de perderlos de vista (a excepción de Ron, aunque no podía contar mucho con él) por un año. Me sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero al final del día la culpabilidad se fue a la porra.

Arrastré mis maletas hasta el marco de la sala, donde escuchaba a Fred y George hablando con Harry. Parecía que lo estaban molestando, porque sus voces tenían ese típico tono de travesura que tanto les conozco; y me enteré que lo estaban molestando sobre mí cuando Harry gritó a todo pulmón (otra cosa muy típica, pero en él) que yo no le gustaba.

Pobre de mí,  traté de lucir calmada y sisearle sarcásticamente (al más puro estilo Snape) que hería mi ego.

Quizá funcionó mi imitación, o quizá fue mi aspecto, pero los tres se me quedaron viendo en la más pura sorpresa, los gemelos recobrándose para sonreír orgullosamente. Cualquiera que rechazara los límites, valía la pena para ellos.

Ahora te preguntarás que tenía de especial mi aspecto para que a ellos les causara tal reacción. Nada del otro mundo, en mi opinión; llevaba unos pantalones sueltos de estilo cargo, verde militar si mal no recuerdo, como esos que no te gustan, una blusa pegada con camuflaje, unas botas negras algo toscas, y el cabello recogido bajo un sombrero verde militar. Mi figura era bastante diferente entonces, así que no era como ver a una de esas chicas salidas de la portada de la revista "Vogue" jugando a ser soldaditas, si era eso lo que imaginabas.

- Giiiny- dijo Fred, sonriendo maliciosamente- Hermaaana-

No pude más que arquear las cejas ante el tono de mi hermano, que cuando hablaba así se ponía peligroso el asunto.

Entonces apareció mi madre de quién sabe dónde, parecía muy contenta de verme porque casi me rompe las costillas en el abrazo que me dio. Y todo iba muy bien, hasta que me soltó y notó mi ceja derecha, en la cual, me había hecho una perforación"

- Sí, últimamente les gusta hacer eso a los jóvenes- comentó Dimitri, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ginny se sintió tentada a golpearlo, amistosamente claro, pero prefirió guardarse el impulso y lo ignoró.

"Entonces, como podrás imaginar, me regañó…. Largo y tendido. Gritó, gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó afónica. Yo me desesperé y comencé a gritar también.

Peleé con ella, con mi padre, con mis hermanos. Sólo Bill y los gemelos se quedaron neutrales, no me podía creer el escándalo que armaban por tan poca cosa. Total que regresé a Hogwarts enfadada hasta con mi sombra; estaba castigada hasta nuevo aviso, me mandaban cartas todos los días, para checarme y Ron tenía que escribir, semanalmente, las cosas que yo hacía para que mamá estuviera "al pendiente" pues había defraudado la confianza que depositaron en mí. Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacer nada. Rodeada y acorralada, como una comadreja, para que te rías más.

Pero como sé que te mueres por oír sobre la vida escolar de los magos; Hogwarts funcionaba más o menos normalmente, quitando el hecho de que el director era el órgano principal del mundo mágico, que sin él y sus movidas, nadie salía adelante, éramos una escuela común y corriente, tanto como se podía ser.

La gran novedad del año era que, a una semana de clases, no teníamos maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ni de Vuelo. Lo de defensa no era nada fuera de lo común, éstos no nos duraban más de un año, pero Madame Hooch, la profesora de Vuelo, había estado ahí los 6 años que yo tenía en el colegio, y más, según mis hermanos. Pero las clases no me preocupaban (siendo parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estaba exenta de la materia) sino la temporada de juego; todo estaba bajo organización de Madame Hooch.

El cotilleo general era que ya había maestros contratados, pero que no llegaban. Parvati y Lavender (Chismes Oficiales, S.A. de C.V.) lo decían; Saskia reía muy misteriosamente. Y como el misterio a Saskia Mihara es como la sordera a Mozart, pronto se supo todo el embrollo.

Parvati y Lavender tenían razón después de todo; había maestros contratados que resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que los caóticos gemelos (bueno, gemelo y gemela) Gaarder, aquellos primos de Sas.

Curioso, curioso, porque tenían 20 años. Seth quería ser músico y Amy quería dedicarse al noble arte de la cultura de belleza. Y que terminaran como mis maestros de Defensa y Vuelo respectivamente, era algo bastante irreal, sobre todo cuando los había visto destramparse todo el verano. Pero así es la vida, y en un santiamén eran la sensación de la escuela.

Seth era un rubio, guapísimo, de ojos azul cobalto y complexión atlética. Amaba todo lo que le bombeara adrenalina por el torrente sanguíneo (eso y la música, pasión que parecía ser vena familiar porque todos la compartían). Coqueto además el niño; y ahora se dedicaba a hacer fantasear a las chicas de mi curso (y de toda la escuela) sobre arena, mar y el "profe" en bañador.

Amy era un duplicado, pero en femenino. Mismos ojos, cuerpo de muerte y se teñía el cabello de negro, vete tú a saber por qué. Con ella si encajaba un poco más lo de enseñar Vuelo, porque era una adicta al quidditch; a eso, al maquillaje y a la ropa. Aunque a veces llegué a creer que le encantaba hacer que los chicos babearan. En fin.

Me alegraban la vida, al menos, porque además de que saben cómo divertirse (eso del buen ejemplo que debían poner, como que lo mandaron mucho a paseo), era para partirse de risa el escuchar a todas las compañeras preguntarse de dónde había salido el maestro, cuándo sería su cumpleaños, qué clase de cosas le gustarían, y si alguna de ellas podría llegar a tener una oportunidad con él. Oh sí, para botarse de la risa, porque yo sabía la respuesta a todo pues, bueno, era mala y no les iba a decir nada.

Lo mismo pasaba con los chicos; personalmente disfrutaba al máximo de la cara de idiota que ponía mi hermano cuando Amy llegaba a pasar frente a nosotros, pero disfrutaba más del posterior regaño y dosis de celos que Hermione (ya te he dicho cómo iba el rollo con esos dos) mostraba a todo el que tuviera oídos y estuviera en veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Oh sí, dulce placer de venganza. Él pasaba "mi reporte" a mamá (la guerra era con ella, en realidad) y yo le pasaba a Amy en minifalda de cuero en frente de él y Hermione"

Dimitri interrumpió a la pelirroja con una estruendosa carcajada, el volumen de la risa aumentando a cada segundo. Y llegó a tal grado que Ginny tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos, porque le dolían.

- Por Dios- murmuró sorprendida.

- Oh, lo siento, hace siglos que no me pasaba algo así- contestó él quedamente. Ginny notó un ligero hilillo de sangre que salía del oído izquierdo del chico, lo miró sorprendida- Es sólo que…- la frase murió al notar la mirada de ella y adivinar qué miraba- No es nada, en serio-

Ginny asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

¿Algún comentario? Favor de pulsar 'Go' ahí abajo.

Meimi


	3. Apaga la luz

**Sumario: Ginny va a encontrar la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes…**

Clasificado "G" por lo pronto, es posible que cambie con el tiempo.

_"Ginny y sus personajes de cuento son de Rowling. Dimitri, Saskia y las carcajadas sangrantes son mías ¿Alguna duda?"_

**Red de Memorias**

**Dos: Apaga la luz (O más sobre ella)**

****

Aquél había sido uno de esos días pesados para Ginny; no había dormido bien, había tenido una pasarela en la tarde y encima una "recepción privada" a la cual acudir por la noche. Compromisos.

Bostezó descaradamente mientras se colgaba de la puerta para entrar a su apartamento, sólo añoraba su cama y dormir hasta que se acabase el mundo. Pero, como solía sucederle con las cosas que añoraba, no pudo.

¿La razón? Un hombre de ojos verdes sentado tranquilamente en la terraza de SU hogar… otra vez.

- ¿Conoces el teléfono?- le soltó enojada, mientras se deshacía de esos zapatos de tacón que la estaban matando.

- Desde que Alex() lo presentó a la comunidad científica- contestó él despreocupadamente- pero presentí que sería más fácil si venía en persona… ¿No te alegras de verme?-

- Tanto que me siento tentada a empujarte por la baranda, pero conociéndote eres capaz de regresar a fastidiarme-

- Ay, pero si estamos de mal humor esta noche-

- No sé tú, pero yo sí-

- Yo me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Estaba cenando en la avenida Madison cuando recordé que tenemos una historia pendiente-

- ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de esto?- suspiró- ¿No tienes nada que hacer, aparte de hostigarme?- entonces se quedó pensando por un momento- pero… no hay ningún restaurante en la avenida Madison-

Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Ya sé, y tengo toda la eternidad para oír tu relato, así que no te libras de mí hasta que termines-

Ginny gimió- Merlín, ¿Por qué a mí?- ésto pareció descolocar al joven, porque se le quedó viendo un tanto confuso.

- Pensé que ya lo sabías- Ginny se volteó, y tras un suspiro de resignación, se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- Eres la criatura más maldita sobre la faz del planeta- comentó.

- Podría decirse- murmuró él. Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras se recostaba completamente en el mullido lecho, no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. Necesitaba dormir.

- Aunque- continuó él, mirándola un poco avergonzado. A veces olvidaba esos pequeños detalles- puedo esperar hasta mañana en la noche-

Ni bien había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras, cuando la pelirroja se quedó dormida, dejando a su huésped con una sonrisita burlona en la cara.

- Lo que hay que ver- le comentó a la pared, mientras salía del apartamento. Tenía ganas de cazar esa noche. Y cerró la puerta con un suave 'click' para dejar a la pelirroja atrapada en su propia vida.

* * *

Era un bonito día, el sol brillando con intensidad desde el cielo, los pájaros trinando, la hermosa esencia de las flores silvestres colándose por su nariz.

Bailoteó un poco por el pasillo que daba a los jardines, aquel día haría collares de flores para su familia. Pero no de esas flores, que ya las había utilizado, quería hacer algo nuevo. Así que la chica de ojos color chocolate se alejó de casa, internándose cada vez más en los bosques que circundaban las tierras de sus ancestros.

Se detuvo en un prado cubierto por unas hermosas florecillas de muchos colores, pequeñas, sencillas y sin embargo mucho más bellas que las exóticas plantas que los jóvenes solían obsequiarle.

Se sentó en el piso, dejando que el pasto acariciase su blanco vestido, tarareaba una canción de cuna que no recordaba haber aprendido antes, por cierto.

Entonces ocurrió. Había unas 10 criaturas, asquerosas, horripilantes, con rasgos humanoides, pero que a leguas se veía eran malignas. Gritó.

Y entonces la escena cambió. Ya no estaba en el prado; tampoco estaban las criaturas. Ahora estaba en una celda, encerrada en lo que parecía ser una fortaleza antigua.

Abrió la puerta con un conjuro, (¿Y la varita dónde había quedado?) y se deslizó silenciosamente entre los estrechos pasillos. No sabía dónde estaba, pero era lo suficientemente sigilosa como para pasar inadvertida, de no ser porque su ropa parecía refulgir en tonos plateados con la oscuridad del lugar.

Y estaba asomándose por una esquina cuando sintió un helado objeto puntiagudo contra su costado derecho. Había alguien mucho más alto que ella presionando una daga contra su cintura.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes- escuchó. Y la voz era calmada, desprovista de sentimiento alguno.

Se volteó para encarar a su agresor, pero antes de que pudiera verlo todo se disolvió en una densa neblina.

Ginny se levantó de un salto, respirando entrecortadamente. Todavía sentía el frío de la daga contra su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer en el piso, al borde de la histeria.

Era increíble que en cuatro años no hiciera más que soñar con eso. Maldijo a cada ser viviente que recordó en aquel momento, y a los no vivientes también.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia el baño, pues necesitaba tomarse algún calmante, recordó que era sábado y tenía el día libre. O lo que quedaba de él, puesto que el cielo tenía ya una tonalidad naranja a lo lejos.

Las 5:30 le confirmó el reloj colgado sobre el espejo. Y como era invierno, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciese…

Tomó los calmantes, a pesar de que ya sentía más lejana la crisis, pero necesitaba esas pequeñas píldoras para recuperar sus nervios. Decidió que tomaría un relajante baño con burbujas, casi nunca tenía tiempo de cosas así y realmente se lo merecía.

Tras quedarse más de una hora sumergida en el agua, se vistió y tenía intención de maquillarse un poco. Pero al verse en el espejo, cambió de opinión; porque suficiente disfraz tenía ya encima como para agregarle pintura.

Salió del baño, pensando en una y mil cosas; como ya se lo sospechaba, Dimitri estaba de nuevo en el apartamento, pero sentado en uno de los banquitos que tenía en la cocina.

- Pensé que no podías entrar a ninguna parte sin invitación- comentó- o al menos eso fue lo que me enseñaron- Dijo, en un fingido tono de casualidad.

- Mitos, como eso de que ustedes se derriten con el agua- respondió, sonriendo.

Y Ginny correspondió la sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo lo molesto, persistente y peligroso que pudiera ser, Dimitri era su único.

Así, su único (por más ilógico que sonara); de ella y único en su clase, aunque no quisiera definir cuál era su clase en ese momento. Lo más cercano que alcanzaría por alguien de su tipo.

- Dime, Ginevra, ¿A qué dedicas tu vida?- La deliciosa manera que tenía de pronunciar su nombre la sacó de las divagaciones mentales.

Quizá no lo había mencionado antes, pero Dimitri tenía un ligero acento cuando hablaba, realmente era difícil de localizar puesto que se perdía entre la hipnótica voz, pero era como ruso o alemán, algo así (se inclinaba a pensar que ruso, por el nombrecito que se cargaba).

Pero la pregunta seguía en el aire; y Ginny no pudo más que fruncir el ceño confundida, cuando vio que el chico tenía entre sus manos la revista para la que había sido portada hacía unos días.

- Quizá no lo planteé de la forma adecuada- murmuró, viéndola intensamente- ¿Era ésto lo que soñabas?- ahora se había puesto de pie, levantando la revista con ambas manos- Portadas, anuncios en la calle, pasarelas con diseñadores exclusivos, ropa costosa, lugares lujosos que compensaran todo lo material que te faltó cuando niña…- hizo una pausa, como para calar la reacción de ella- ¿Nunca tuviste un sueño, Ginevra, uno de verdad?-

- Tengo lo que quiero, exactamente- contestó un poco enojada- Dinero, tiempo para dedicarme a ver cosas interesantes, lugares donde refugiarme de…- lo encaró con la mirada, pues no era una de esas personas que se acobardaban fácilmente- donde refugiarme de todo. Si lo que quieres saber es si quería una profesión que requiriera de estudios especializados, pues la respuesta es sí. Pero en estos tiempos, cualquier cosa hubiese resultado inútil, a no ser claro, que me hubiera convertido en auror para patearle el trasero a los perros de Tom junto con Harry. Y no soy la heroína de nadie, no nací para proteger a nadie, y no quiero nada con el bando "de la luz"- formó las comillas con sus dedos- ni con el "de la oscuridad"- Tomó aire, pues comenzaba a jadear- Lo único que quiero es ser libre, de ellos, de mí, de todo-

Para el final de su monólogo, Dimitri la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras asentía.

- Eres la cosa más extraña que he jamás he visto en mis años de existencia, Ginevra…- había más en esa declaración, pero prefirió dejarlo en las sombras.

Ginny tuvo que reconocerlo. Dimitri era atrayente, en más de una forma.

- Y por eso decidiste ser modelo, ¿no?, para alejarte- Ginny asintió.

- No fue muy difícil la verdad. Imogen Gaarder movió contactos para ponerme en los lugares adecuados al principio, y luego lo demás se dio solo-

- Todo se reduce a la guerra - comentó él, pasándole una mano por detrás de la nuca. Ginny cerró los ojos y cuando sintió un sobrecogedor frío dentro de ella, estuvo segura.

Dimitri la estaba besando.

"Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, Seth y Amy se hicieron con la rutina de Hogwarts. Seth aprendió a mantenerse en el más completo misterio y profesionalidad, aunque sólo para lograr que las chicas lo desearan más.

Amy, a parte de hacer lo mismo, siendo la sustituta de Madame Hooch, era la encargada de organizar la temporada de quidditch. Y lo hizo muy en serio.

Para la rifa que determinaría los primeros encuentros, se reunió con los capitanes de equipo y lo hizo a la manera más muggle, con papelitos en una caja.

Slytherin y Gryffindor en el primer partido de la temporada, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en el segundo. Los ganadores se enfrentarían por el primer y segundo lugar (además de la copa, por supuesto) y los perdedores lo harían por el tercer y cuarto lugares; todos daban puntos a la casa.

Entrenamos duro, durísimo, porque Harry era muy exigente como capitán. Pero lo comprendo, porque después de que perdiéramos como a la mitad del equipo el año antepasado (eran todos del último grado) teníamos que hacernos de nuevo y acoplarnos los unos a los otros. Estuvo bien, la verdad; Ron era buen guardián, de las habilidades de Harry como buscador ni se diga (con gafas y todo tenía vista de águila el niño), teníamos al par más extraño como golpeadoras, Felicia y Adrienne de tercer grado, pero sabían lo suyo, Kay, Matt y yo sabíamos trabajar en equipo. Así que sólo era necesario aprender a medirnos y anticiparnos entre nosotros.

La mañana antes del partido contra Slytherin, casi me ahogo con la avena por la emoción. Como regalo de cumpleaños, Sas, los Gaarder y Elena, (una amiga de ellos muy simpática) me mandaron una Black StarMaker, escoba de colección.

Porque, lo que pasa es que Prue y Elena, como proyecto conjunto para final de semestre en su escuela o algo así, hicieron una escoba voladora, a la que llamaron StarMaker. Y les salió tan bien que un amigo de su maestra (la que evaluaba el proyecto) les pidió que le hicieran una (a la que llamaron Golden StarMaker) y ahora habían hecho la Black para mí. Estaba preciosa, con el mango de un negro reluciente y los adornos en forma de estrellas cinceladas en plata; decía Nía's wings con una letra bastante gótica (obra de Amy, estoy casi segura) en plateado.

El hecho de que las StarMaker hubieran ganado un lugar como "pieza única de coleccionista" y por tanto un valor estratosférico, dado a que Prue y Elena no las fabricaban más, que sólo hubiera 3 en el mundo (según la revista Qué Escoba, como Ron se encargaba de recordar a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar) no hacía más que elevarme más y más en las nubes. Cuando salimos al campo, el ánimo del equipo estaba junto conmigo, en las nubes.

Fue un juego rápido. Felicia y Adrienne casi le rompen la nariz a varios slytherins en los primeros diez minutos, Matt y Kay tenían un estilo muy agresivo para volar; se hacían de la quaffle con bastante facilidad y luego me la daban a mí, para que yo la pasara por los aros. Pero el equipo de Slytherin también tenía buenos elementos, así que como siempre, todo se reducía a la captura de la snitch.

Harry la vio, o eso nos pareció porque de pronto se tiró a matar en su Saeta de Fuego, y Malfoy iba tras él. Como siempre, todo se reducía la rivalidad Harry-Malfoy; y cuando parecía que Harry iba a agarrar la escurridiza pelotita (indiscutible la superioridad del pelinegro sobre la escoba) un golpeador de Slytherin le echó la bludger encima y Harry cayó de la escoba.

Creo que no lo pensé más de un segundo y me lancé en picado por él. Era increíble la velocidad que la escoba esa podía tomar, toda la escuela estaba en silencio (o eso creí porque yo sólo oía el rugir del viento contra mis oídos). Sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir, pero alcancé a tomar a Harry de la muñeca izquierda, lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas mientras hacía que la escoba se dirigiera de nuevo hacia arriba y lo subí detrás de mí (él ayudó bastante). Creo que apenas estaba soltando el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta cuando Harry levantó su mano derecha (que yo aún le tenía cogido por la izquierda) y, ¿Puedes creerlo?, la snitch batía sus alas cautiva en el puño del chico. La multitud rugió de la emoción, ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que dijeron los de mi equipo mientras aterrizábamos, sólo era consciente de que Malfoy lo había ordenado todo. Yo lo había visto hacer señas al idiota de Crabbe.

Y mezclado con el enojo, la emoción de haber ganado el partido, de haber trapeado el suelo con los slytherins y el alivio de que él estaba bien, nii siquiera había notado que todavía le tenía agarrada la muñeca hasta que Hermione nos mandó a la enfermería; yo tenía un corte en la mejilla (aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me lo hice) y el labio reventado por la presión con la que me lo había mordido (de eso tampoco me había dado cuenta), además de que la muñeca de Harry sangraba pues le había hecho un corte largo y profundo con mis uñas (que por aquel tiempo llevaba casi tan largas como las tengo ahora).

Madame Pomfrey tardó más en buscar el ungüento que quería ponernos, que lo que tardaron las heridas en curarse. Pero de cualquier forma tuvimos que estarnos ahí como tres horas, en lo que hacía "efecto" la medicina.

No habíamos cruzado palabra desde que estábamos en los vestidores antes del juego y yo comenzaba a estar aburrida, parecía que el chico no se iba dignar a dirigirme siquiera la mirada. Y Madame Pomfrey estaba atrás haciendo no-sé-qué, así que el silencio era absoluto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tuve que hablar yo. Me disculpé por haberle cortado las venas, le dije que ahora podría atraer a las chicas diciendo que había tratado de suicidarse, pero nada, parecía que no me oía. Al final volteó a verme y tenía una mirada extraña. Podía ver que mi comentario lo había divertido, pero no sonreía, en lugar de eso alargó la mano y tocó el arete que yo tenía en la ceja, con una expresión de suma concentración.

Comenzaba a asustarme, realmente, nunca me había parecido una persona muy normal que digamos, pero eso ya se salía de mis expectativas. Entonces se sacó los lentes y por Merlín, ¡Qué ojos! Creo que, muy en el fondo, una parte de mí ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no pude evitar la cara de idiota (por la sorpresa) cuando me besó.

Despacito, un roce apenas, con dulzura y, tengo que decirlo, algo de torpeza. Pero yo casi había dejado de respirar de la emoción.

- Gracias- dijo y se fue.

Y yo me quedé ahí, sentada en la cama como idiota, con el ungüento horroroso sobre mi mejilla y con el sabor a menta de Harry en los labios."

* * *

**Notas:**

() Alex, (Alexander) Graham Bell fue el inventor del teléfono, ¿Aún no adivinan sobre Dimitri?

¿H/G? ¿Qué opinan? XD [Meimi huye antes de que la linchen]


	4. Entre azul y buenas noches

**__**

**_"Seguimos tras la verdad de la obsesión por los ojos verdes, seguimos siendo aptos para todo público y yo sigo sin ser Rowling... qué lástima, ¿No creen? ¬¬"_**

**__**

** [ Red de Memorias ] **

**  
  
**  
**Tres: Entre azul y buenas noches (O el entreacto de la obra)**  
  
- Bueno, chicas, lo hicieron de maravilla. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes- El hombre sonreía afablemente- Estoy seguro de que la colección será todo un éxito y debo agradecer su cooperación...- 

- Mark, cielo- una chica negra, vestida con un top y unos shorts color fucsia, lo interrumpió- el agradecimiento que ya nos dieron estuvo bueno, y tenía cinco cifras, así que no es necesario nada más-

Los presentes sonrieron ante el comentario, a excepción del tal Mark, quien sólo negó con la cabeza, resignado. - Dios, Ginevra, controla a tu amiga- comentó antes de marcharse- Nos vemos el próximo año-

- Si no recibimos una mejor oferta, Markie- contestó otra chica, de cabello castaño

- Y bien, chicas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la castaña, una vez que el hombre se hubo marchado. 

- Hay que celebrar- la chica negra les guiñó el ojo- no todos los días acabamos con una colección de invierno-

- Kara, Deb, no estoy de humor para celebraciones-

- Gin- replicó Kara, la chica negra- tú nunca estás de humor para celebraciones- Deb (Deborah), la de cabello castaño, se rió a pierna suelta ante la desaprobatoria mirada de la pelirroja que completaba el trío.

- Ustedes son imposibles- gruñó Ginevra.

- Uy, uy, alguien necesita novio- canturreó Deborah.

- No seas tonta Deb, ¿Qué no has visto al papi de ojos verdes que se la lleva rondándola?- Kara sonreía maliciosamente.

- Entonces es tensión sexual acumulada...-

- Ay, ya cállense por favor- gimió Ginny. Ambas chicas se miraron para luego soltar idénticas carcajadas.

Ginny se alejó hasta los camerinos, donde se cambió el ajustado traje color terracota por unos sencillos jeans desteñidos y una blusa ajustada beige. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía no le agradaba. Era un rostro delgado, de facciones delicadas, con unos enormes ojos color chocolate resguardados por espesas, largas y oscuras pestañas. Labios gruesos y rojos sin necesidad de pintura, piel tersa y blanca, sin ninguna peca. 

Suspiró, esa no era ella.

- Hey Gin, ¡Adivina a dónde vamos Kara y yo!- Deborah se sentó junto a ella, visiblemente emocionada.

Ginny sonrió tristemente- No lo sé, ¿A dónde van?- Deb frunció el ceño- ¿Estás bien?- Ginny asintió y, recomponiendo su sonrisa, la invitó a que continuara- Pues vamos a Londres, ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? es tan emocionante, yo nunca he ido a Inglaterra...-

Ginny se perdió en los balbuceos de su amiga. Era una chica simpática, Deborah May Louis, algo novata en las cuestiones del modelaje y, por lo mismo, demasiado entusiasta. Pero a Ginny le encantaba que tuviese tanta energía, le encantaba su acento texano y su forma de inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto, como si trajera un sombrero siempre, pensó sonriendo.  
  
-... Lo mejor es que la agencia nos mandó a Kara y a mí juntas, también dicen que te quieren a ti, pero como tú no trabajas con agencias, ¿Sabes? Sería genial que pudiéramos seguir las tres juntas... ¿Gin?-

Ginny sonrió forzadamente. - ¿Si?-

- ¿Irías con nosotras? La paga es buena. La agencia es buena, no entiendo por qué no te metes con ellos también, o en alguna agencia que te guste, hay muchas muy buenas que te quieren. Yo no sé que haría si tanta gente se interesara por mí-

Ginny soltó una risita- Vamos, Deb, lo haces sonar como si fuera alguna especie de Diva. Yo no estoy en ninguna agencia porque no me gusta que me manden, ya se los he dicho, yo escojo los lugares a los que voy a trabajar, no me gusta que me manden y que me armen los equipos. Prefiero llegar al lugar y conocer a las chicas que ya están ahí-

Esta vez fue el turno de Deborah para sonreír- y aún así, con lo ideosa que eres, la oferta te la tienen abierta... Gin, ¿Vienes con nosotras?-  
  
Tras una larga pausa, Ginny suspiró- ¿Cuándo se van?-

- En dos semanas, quieren que hagamos pasarela con los diseños de invierno el 24 de diciembre-

- ¿Con quiénes?-

- Ah, con la casa Gaarder y los Carrano, parece que sacaron una colección conjunta o algo así-

- Sí, Imogen Gaarder y Marissa Carrano diseñaron entre las dos la colección. Algo de eso me escribió Sas- murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado perpleja a Deborah.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Ah no, nada. Mira Deb, francamente, no sé si quiero regresar a Londres-

- ¿Regresar?-

- Sí, bueno, si voy tendría que ir a ver a toda la tropa y no sé, cuando me fui las cosas se estaban poniendo feas-

Deborah la miraba confundida. - Es que... huh, tú eres de ahí ¿no?-

Ginny se rió- No de Londres, precisamente, pero por ahí cerca. Vamos, si Kara se la vive burlándose de mi acento- Deborah se sonrojó un poco

- Eh sí, pero es que yo nunca le había puesto atención- Ginevra se carcajeó un rato. - Bueno, al menos promete que lo vas a considerar-

Ginny asintió, ya más seria y haciendo que Deb sonriera débilmente- Ahora dime, Gin, ¿Por qué traes el cabello así? Francamente no sé si eres una pelirroja que se tiñe de negro o una pelinegra que se tiñe de rojo-

- Ehh- Ginny se llevó una mano al cabello inconscientemente- bueno, era pelirroja aunque ahora no lo parezca- murmuró, medio deprimida.

* * *

Se dirigió con paso seguro, como siempre, hacia la cámara donde lo esperaba la junta. De seguro lo iban a retar por haber dejado con vida aquel grupo de niños en la frontera. Comenzó a subir las tortuosas escaleras de caracol que lo llevarían al salón, pensando en que había sido tonto de su parte dejarlos ir, pero eran niños... ¿Qué tanto daño podían ocasionar? Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, sólo estaba ahí el Jefe. El del puesto más elevado en la jerarquía de la organización, si lo quería poner en palabras suaves. O el más malo, que era lo mismo.  
  
- 30 sobrevivientes... ¿No ordené acaso una masacre? ¿O es que no estás familiarizado con el lenguaje que utilizamos aquí?- las palabras fueron sencillas, suaves y sin aparente doble sentido. Pero él sabía a la perfección cómo estaba el asunto. 

- Son niños, no pueden causar daño a los planes de cualquier forma-

- Yo decido quién causa daño a los planes y quién no. Te ordené matarlos, Gothmog, ¿Y qué hiciste?-

El joven bajó la mirada- Desobedecí-

- Y tendrás tu castigo por ello, ahora ve y cuida bien de la prisionera, siendo tú quien la encontró merodeando por los pasillos de las celdas se te reserva el privilegio- una risa sarcástica- espero que mi hijo esté a la altura de la princesita élfica-

El joven hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza- Sí, padre-

- Márchate-  
  
Salió de la habitación con una renovada ira. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y se internó en el laberinto donde estaban ocultas sus habitaciones. Ahora tenía que cuidar a la dichosa princesa, genial suerte la suya.  
  
Entró como vendaval a lo que solía ser refugio, ahora invadido por esa molesta elfa, y se tiró sobre el acojinado alféizar de la enorme ventana que solía amparar sus sueños. Había espacio de sobra en ese hueco para él, y a él le gustaba estar ahí.  
  
¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido esa condenada mujer?  
  
La respuesta la obtuvo cuando la chica apareció, seguramente atraída por el ruido y la sarta de maldiciones en su lengua nativa que estaba propinando gratis. Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco que traía cuando los orcos la habían capturado, de eso hacía una semana y le sorprendía que permaneciera tan inmaculado como si estuviera recién lavado. Refulgía en tonos plateados cuando la oscuridad la rodeaba, y la hacía lucir incluso más etérea de lo que ya se veía normalmente.  
  
Había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, y tenido otras tantas, pero ésta era la primera elfa que veía; sólo había tratado (localizado, luchado y matado, más bien) con algunos guerreros elfos. Todos varones, y si eran por naturaleza bellos pues esa belleza se acentuaba en las hembras de la especie. O al menos eso creía. Porque incluso estando prisionera y siendo consciente de que su vida dependía totalmente del cumplimiento a las demandas de su padre, seguía sonriéndole al sol, cantando por las habitaciones de él e incluso sonriéndole al joven, su captor.  
  
Físicamente, era parecida a las demás mujeres, a excepción de la forma puntiaguda en las orejas, típica de los elfos. Y exceptuando también la gracia, la perfección de cada centímetro de piel que había llegado a ver, el timbre de la voz; la forma del cuerpo era demasiado frágil a la vista, pero él mismo había comprobado lo fuerte que era aquella noche cuando la había capturado.  
  
No le gustaba, era demasiado perfecta, nomás de ver la forma en que sus largos cabellos negros brillaban bajo la luz o la forma en que contemplaba todo con aquellos ojos cafés como las maderas preciosas, le entraba una desesperación que no podía con ella. Tenía que tener algún defecto, no podía estar siempre así, perfecta. Simplemente no era posible.  
  
- No deberías decir esas cosas en frente de una dama- comentó, sorprendiéndolo con el hecho de que comprendía su lengua.

- Me guardo los modales para ocasiones especiales- le contestó en la lengua de ella, haciéndola reír animadamente- ¿De qué te ríes?-

- Oh, vamos, ¿Es que no te oíste? "Me guardo los modales para ocasiones especiales" eso rimó; y me decías que no sabes de poesía-  
  
Él permaneció serio, sin mover ni un músculo. No comprendía la razón de tanta felicidad, sobre todo en ella que estaba cautiva.  
  
- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más serio de lo habitual-

- Nada, que dejé con vida a unos niños en la misión cuando no debía. Pero eran sólo unos estúpidos niños, no sé por qué arman tanto escándalo-  
  
Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y tomando la mano derecha del joven entre las suyas, habló. - Gracias- Él se levantó como si se hubiera quemado, jalando bruscamente su mano.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ni siquiera eran de tu raza-

- No, pero tenían madres y padres que los aman y que los extrañarían. Padres y madres que te lo agradecen, aunque no los oigas. Yo sólo lo pongo en palabras para ti: Gracias de parte de esos niños-  
  
Pero él no pareció conmovido por el discurso, al contrario, la miró como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza de repente.

- Eres princesa de tu pueblo, mujer, deberías comportarte con orgullo. Y el orgullo no incluye humillarse ante un enemigo por unos niños idiotas a los que ni siquiera conoces-

- ¿Orgullo, demonio? ¿Me hablas del orgullo que muestra un rey cuando manda a su pueblo a luchar una guerra que él hubiera podido evitar? Porque el orgullo que yo siento es el de pertenecer a un pueblo que ama su tierra y lucha por ella, no por poder como otros. El orgullo del que tú me hablas no sirve más que para acabar con las vidas inocentes-

- El orgullo es lo único que me ha mantenido vivo bajo las garras de mis enemigos, tu pueblo, ahora que lo mencionas-

- Te ha mantenido vivo tu terquedad, demonio, no tu orgullo. Y mi pueblo no ataca, se defiende, eso ya lo sabes-

- Claro, claro-

- Sabes a la perfección que todo es resultado de la pequeña cacería de poder que ha iniciado tu padre. Amamos nuestra tierra, a nuestra gente y no vamos a permitir que acaben con ellos-

- ¿Aún si tú tienes que morir por ello?-

- Inclusive así. Gustosa daría mi vida por aquellos a los que amo, y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquier soldado tuyo haría. Nosotros estamos juntos por el deseo de proteger a los nuestros, es por eso que nunca nos verás acobardarnos. Ustedes, en cambio, están juntos por ambición, por codicia ¿Cuánto crees que durarán una vez que vean amenazada su existencia, demonio?-

- Y según tú, ese amor de los unos por los otros les dará fuerza- contestó, sarcástico.

- Claro, ¿Jamás has visto a una madre luchar por su hijo?, ¿Nunca te has sorprendido de esa inexplicable fuerza que parece poseer? El amor nos mantiene a flote en los momentos más difíciles-

- Pero he oído hablar cosas terribles del tal amor-

- Y eso es porque es una fuerza maravillosa, hermosa pero terrible a la vez. Jamás lo entenderías, de cualquier forma-  
  
Y ella se marchó del cuarto, dejándolo con algunas cosas en la cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita, ma chérie? - 

- Ahora resulta que hablas francés, yo creía que eras ruso-

- Habilidades que uno desarrolla con el tiempo, y supongo que puede decirse que soy ruso-

- Ay no, tus juegos mentales el día de hoy no, por favor- El chico rió ligeramente.

- ¿Juegos mentales, Ginevra? Yo no juego con la mente, al menos no con la tuya. Pero me parece que lo relevante el día de hoy te pasó a ti, cuéntame-

- Acabo de terminar el trabajo con los Parker, y ya tengo varias ofertas...-

- Que horror ser tan cotizada, ¿no?- recibió un ligero golpe en el hombre- Ok, ese no es el problema, ya entendí. ¿Y qué clase de ofertas recibiste?-

- Bueno, tengo un promocional en París, un perfume en Londres y algo de ropa en Londres, también-

- Y el problema es...-

- Que no quiero volver a casa- gimió- pero tampoco puedo decirle 'No' a las chicas, quieren que vaya con ellas a lo de la ropa y no sé que hacer-

- No quieres volver a casa porque tendrías que enfrentar la guerra, pero tú no formas parte de ella. Has estado alejada ¿Cuánto?, ¿2, 3 años?, simplemente no puedes llegar y pasar a formar parte del batallón activo. No te preocupes por eso, ahora, siempre puedes tomar los dos trabajos que son en Londres, porque supongo que si consideras ambos es porque los puedes hacer ¿No? me refiero a que no se te empalman en fechas y todo eso-

- Ah, sí los puedo hacer. El perfume, bueno, la imagen del perfume empieza en tres días y lo otro es hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas-

- Pues entonces toma los dos; haces lo del perfume y luego lo de la ropa. Ocupada, ocupada, visitas a tu familia y sigues trabajando-

- Bueno, no lo sé, es que también estoy preocupada. Mamá, Hermione y Saskia siempre me escriben y... la cosa está fea. Tienen problemas para contener a los Mortífagos, parece ser que hay alguien, realmente bueno, haciendo excelentes estrategias- Sintió el frío tacto de la mano de Dimitri sobre la suya.

- Ve. Lo necesitas, toma los trabajos, hazlos excelentemente para que ganes más fama, visita a tu familia, apóyalos moralmente en su guerra y siéntete bien contigo misma-

- Por Maab, ahora suenas como libro automotivacional, pero te lo agradezco. Es increíble como tomaste mis pensamientos y los despejaste-

Dimitri sonrió- Otra habilidad desarrollada con el tiempo, puedo enseñarte si me lo permites-

- ¿Enseñarme?-

- Ajá, todas las cosas que te están pasando, Ginevra. El cambio es doloroso y peligroso, ¿Sabes algo? Hace mucho tiempo, mi maestro me contó sobre unos seres, seres como tú. Caminan entre la gente, confundiéndose casi siempre aunque brillando con una luz etérea en otras ocasiones, pero son pocos. Mi maestro vio a uno desaparecer y ahora yo te veo a ti, pequeña, convertirte en uno de ellos-

Ginny se le quedó viendo, a medias confusa pero entiendo por otra parte muchas cosas.

- Por eso me has estado acosando, porque crees que me estoy convirtiendo en uno de esos seres que te enseñó tu maestro-

- En parte, también porque me gustas, Ginevra, pero lo que me atrajo fue esa falta de mortalidad en tu esencia, la forma en que a veces pareces flotar en lugar de caminar. Estás cambiando, y sería sano que lo aceptaras-

Ella inhaló hondo- Sí, gracias, la próxima semana mutaré en una araña gigante, así que no me vas a ver por aquí muy seguido-

Él negó con la cabeza- Ya lo sabes, ¿O no?, lo has estado haciendo desde hace tiempo, desde hace 4 años, exactamente. O si no, explícame por qué tu cabello está perdiendo el color sangre que siempre lo caracterizó, explícame por qué sueñas con una vida que no es tuya, explícame por qué resaltas entre chicas que siempre fueron mucho más bonitas que tú, explícame, Ginevra, por qué de pronto tienes el físico de una modelo cuando siempre fuiste del tipo bajo y rollizo, como tu madre. Canta para mí, pequeña, ahora que lo haces como los ángeles-  
  
- Tú... tú ¡Estás loco!- Ginny se paró, el temperamento a lo Molly Weasley emergiendo dentro de ella- No me importa que seas el mismísimo demonio, estás mal de la cabeza- Y yo estoy más loca por escucharte. Me largo.-  
  
Ginny se alejó a paso veloz, sus tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo.  
  
- Sí, Ginevra. Pero sigo siendo la única puerta al conocimiento que buscas, dentro de lo posible- aunque lo habló sin mucho esfuerzo, Ginny alcanzó a oírlo y detuvo su marcha en seco, sólo para apretar los labios y continuar caminando, ahora con el pequeño gusano de la duda carcomiéndola por dentro.

* * *

Notas:  
  
No se apuren si están medio confundidos ahorita XD, ahí voy a mi punto y hasta entonces presten atención a los detalles. Acepto teorías y a las mejores les doy un premio '.  
  
Por cierto, que la historia completa (y original) del demonio y la elfa [Ya habíamos visto un poco del particular antes] con todos sus tintes de "El señor de los anillos" es propiedad de Natalie (lunaticaarwen[arroba]yahoo.es) y me la ha dejado encargada, XD, le va a dar el ataque cuando vea lo que le hice. Pero haciendo algo de propaganda, les recomiendo si tienen algo de tiempo que le den un vistazo a "Los Quendy" (El nombre de la dicha historia). En fin.  
  
De aquí en adelante, si gustan saltar a lo que sigue, porque ahora yo contesto reviews largo y tendido (Ya me lo merecía ):  
  
**Flor:** ¿Así de pronto es suficiente? XD  
  
**Shumara:** Bueno que te guste el misterio, jo, sino pues entonces sí nos damos de topes. En fin, gracias y espero leerte en los próximos capítulos.  
  
**Ayumi Weasley:** ¿En serio te gustó el título? Meimi llora de la emoción No puedo creer que a alguien le gusten mis títulos, con lo papa que soy para ponerlos ;; Oh, qué felicidad XD  
  
**Fabisa:** Gracias por ese wow tan sincero XD, y no te preocupes, hay relato para rato (Oo ey, eso rimó)  
  
**Gin-ynia:** Eh, a ti nomás no te doy gusto ¿Verdad?, en fin, trataré de hacerlos más largos. Al menos en eso voy mejorando.  
  
**Anna:** Gracias!, sigo tratando de alargar el asunto. Y trabajo lo más rápido que puedo. ¡Besos!  
  
**Sara Fénix Black:** ¡Sarita! XD aixh, que gusto leerte de nuevo... Me agrada que sigas por aquí, y con respecto a Dimitri pues la verdad, después de que dijeras que te había recordado a Voldemort, releí la escena y resulta ¡Que es cierto! Madre santa, yo ni en cuenta XD. Pero como podrás ver el joven no posee parentesco alguno... y sobre lo de sus orígenes, pues, está medio obvio pero prefiero no decirlo por lo pronto risa maniática P.D. Sí, vas por buen camino.  
  
**Luadica:** ¡Dic! (¿No te molesta que te llame así? XD que Luadica está largote y me da flojera, ya me conoces) Pues ya ves, trato de cumplir lo mejor que puedo con las expectativas implantadas, pero a ver qué sucede. Dimitri te intriga, ahora que lo pienso, a mí también me intriga XD. Es que es intrigante el muchacho (disculpa el lapsus, por favor). Y ya nos vemos en la siguiente sesión de la campaña XD.  
  
**Miina:** ¡Ey! Un gusto leerte por aquí, chica. Ya ves, para meternos tanto la una con la otra XD, me caes bien. :P Y espero que con esto te vayas dando una idea de hacia dónde pinta toda la cosa ¿Adivinas?   
  
**Ginny Kinomoto:** No sé, ¿Tú qué crees que sea mejor? ¿Un ginny/harry o un ginny/dimitri? Mmm, creo que voy a pensarlo detenidamente...  
  
**Khya, The Dark o como sea que hayas firmado, ia ni me acuerdo XD:** Ya te advertí sobre los efectos secundarios de tanta flor, ahora no voy a caber por la puerta XD....  
  
¡Ah! Y tu Shhh, eh, no digas nada sobre mi pequeño... aún no XD. 


	5. El héroe

**_Ahora vamos a ser PG, por culpa del morbo de Dimitri, aunque me parece exagerado..._**  
  
**_"Si yo fuera Rowling, sería rubia y rica. Pero como no lo soy, pues escribo ésto"_**

* * *

** [ Red de Memorias ]** ****  
  
**Cuatro: El héroe (O Harry y la publicidad engañosa)** ****  
  
El clima en Londres no es muy agradable, dicen. Pero para Lila Márquez era una horrible realidad a la cual debía enfrentarse día con día. Nacida en un pequeño pueblo de nadie en la mitad del México rural, había abandonado sus raíces en pos de la educación y una mejor vida tanto para ella como para su familia.  
  
Y la mejor vida la había llevado al departamento de Relaciones Exteriores, ahí trabajaba con amor y orgullo por su país. El único problema era que se congelaba en el proceso.  
  
Maldijo el frío, maldijo la humedad, añoró su tierra y deseó unos tacos o unos tamales como los que hacía su mamá. Todo en su natal otomí, ya no dijéramos español, provocando una mirada de extrañeza por parte de un joven de cabellos azabache que caminaba, por coincidencia o destino, a su lado.  
  
— ¿¡Qué!?— gruñó la chica, ahora en inglés para que el joven la entendiera. Realmente no estaba de humor para que un tipo la mirara raro, ah no, ni siquiera estaba de humor para sentirse intimidada por los enormes ojos verdes (que jamás había visto una tonalidad como aquella) ni por la considerable diferencia de alturas que había; no que el chico fuese muy alto, pero ella sí que era bastante bajita. 

— No, nada. Disculpa— El joven hizo un curioso movimiento con la cabeza, revelando una cicatriz en la frente. Lila parpadeó en blanco. Haberse visto cosa como esa, una cicatriz en forma de rayo; en definitiva, los europeos eran personas demasiado extrañas para su gusto. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, tenía trabajo que hacer, llamadas que realizar y nada de tiempo para hacer el tonto con ojiverdes raros.  
  
Y Harry, pues tales características no podían pertenecer más que al salvador del mundo mágico, se quedó con un esbozo de sonrisa ante el peculiar episodio. Nada más y nada menos que una chica muggle diciéndole que se fuera a molestar a su abuela, pensó.  
  
Cosa buena era variar de la rutina, a pesar de todo.  
  
Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta. Hacía algo de frío, y si le hubiesen preguntado, estaba casi seguro de que la chica esa se había estado quejando del clima. Todo un experto en analizar los detalles cuidadosamente era él; por eso, y por los constantes murmullos de 'maldito frío' con los que se alejó la mujer, había llegado a tal conclusión.  
  
Continuó su caminata, pensando que realmente no tenía necesidad de ir a ninguna parte. Le habían dado el día libre en el Ministerio, porque claro, el Niño-Que-Vivió necesitaba relajarse un poco en tan apretada situación para el mundo mágico, no podían darse el lujo de presentarse con un héroe estresado en el campo de batalla.  
  
Volviendo al punto, tenía el día libre. Nada que hacer, nadie a quién ver, sólo muchas cosas en qué pensar; y ninguna de ellas agradable. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que sentía mucho más palpable el hecho de que vivía para su papel como el Niño-Que-Vivió y para nada más.  
  
Y quizá era egoísta querer algo para si mismo, pero ¿No es eso acaso a lo que todo mundo tiene derecho? ¿A querer un propósito, suyo y de nadie más, para la vida? ¿Entonces, por qué habría él de ser la excepción?  
  
Suspiró mientras se recordaba que no tenía caso el pensar en eso. Nunca lo había tenido y el que ahora tuviese 21 años, la carrera de auror terminada, trabajo en el Ministerio y un puesto en la Orden del Fénix no alteraba en lo más mínimo las cosas; al contrario, tan sólo agudizaba la situación.  
  
Llevaría el denominador de 'Harry Potter' hasta el día de su muerte, así como todos llevaban su propio nombre, tan sólo que ninguno de ellos traía la misma carga que el suyo.  
  
Reacomodó sus lentes cuadrados de medio aro, que hacía tiempo habían remplazado a las familiares gafas redondas, tan elegantes como la ropa de primera calidad que ahora vestía. La fortuna Potter, junto con la Black, le había sentado de maravilla a su arreglo personal.  
  
Se detuvo en un cruce, esperando la luz para poder pasar, cuando un anuncio espectacular, de esos que colocan sobre los edificios, llamó su atención. Era grande, incluso para los estándares de esos anuncios, y era un perfume lo que publicitaba. Harry era consciente de que el marketing era todo un arte. Y por tanto, sus trucos tendría para llamar la atención de los compradores; pero lo cierto era que el anuncio sí llamaba.  
  
Sobre una especie de tela negra semi arrugada, yacía una chica bellísima con el cabello negro azulado desparramado sobre la tela; su blanca piel refulgía sobre lo oscuro del marco, tan sólo cubierta en los lugares más estratégicos por la misma tela y en una posición por demás insinuante. Largas piernas y estrecha cintura para promocionar una pequeña botellita de cristal, graduado en una escala que variaba de gris oscuro hasta negro.  
  
"Ginevra for Black Intentions"(nota al final) rezaba el anuncio en una letra grande y voluptuosa bajo la imagen de la chica.  
  
Y sólo entonces, después de haber leído el slogan, captó la familiaridad con que lo miraban esos ojos cafés. Aún sin poder creerlo, retrocedió un poco sobre sus pasos ¡Esa era Ginny! Pero, imposible...  
  
Ginny era pelirroja (Tinte, Harry, basta con un poco de tinte muggle). Y pecosa (Hey, existe el maquillaje ¿Sabías?). Pero el brillo de la piel (Cámaras digitales, hacen maravillas hoy en día) y ese, definitivamente NO es su cuerpo (Mira, chico, no sé si te habrás enterado pero existen muy buenas técnicas, como el Pilates, los aerobics, las artes marciales y el yoga, que en conjunto y con una buena alimentación hacen milagros por el cuerpo de una mujer. Además ella ha tenido bastante tiempo para trabajar con el suyo, debo decirte).  
  
Harry continuó su discusión interna por poco más de una hora, hasta que al fin lo tuvo que reconocer, esa era la pequeña Ginny Weasley con la que había crecido.  
  
— Wow— exhaló, recordándose el reñir a Ginny en su próxima carta. La condenada chica le escribía sobre los vicios de sus amigas, pero no se le ocurría decirle que ahora estaba convertida en una escultura.

* * *

Ginevra sostuvo con fuerza el paraguas, mientras se preguntaba si era normal que lloviese en pleno invierno.  
  
Y casi de inmediato, una voz interna le contestó 'Pero si estás en Londres so tonta, aquí siempre llueve', siendo protestada a su vez por otra voz 'Pero ¿En invierno? Ok, que en invierno caiga nieve, pero ¿agua?'...  
  
Fuese normal o no, estaba lloviendo y ella llamaba, aún más, la atención bajo la lluvia. Maldita cosa, lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando. (que, por supuesto, no era nada relacionado con los disparates de Dimitri).  
  
Hizo su camino a través de la enorme multitud que era habitual ahí. Tan sólo debía atravesar un par de cuadras para llegar al hotel y se estaba impacientando porque no avanzaba con rapidez.  
  
Iba a cruzar por la esquina cuando la vista de su anuncio la hizo frenar en seco. Ahí estaba, publicitando un sensual perfume que ni siquiera le había gustado.  
  
Black Intentions, de Nië Maki. Era sofisticado, elegante y muy seductor, pero ella prefería algo menos atrevido. Sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo y le estaban pagando muy bien por utilizar su nombre e imagen con el bendito perfume, así que no tenía inconveniente en hacerle a la Femme Fatale un ratito.  
  
Llegó al hotel pensando en que quizá era hora de ir a darse una vuelta por su casa, tenía más de una semana en Londres y no había sabido nada de nada sobre su familia. Le preocupaba un poco, porque no tenía tiempo de acercarse al Callejón Diagon, o de conseguir El Profeta, y estaba totalmente desconectada de las noticias.  
  
Por todos esos años, su única fuente de información habían sido Saskia, Hermione, su madre y a veces, pero nunca sobre la guerra, Harry (prefería contarle otras cosas al pobre chico, suficiente debía tener con vivirla día a día). Y no podía preguntarles nada sobre la situación actual sin antes haber ido a verlas, simplemente no tenía cara para hacer algo así.  
  
Ya en la noche, mientras veía un video musical en la televisión, notó que extrañaba al lunático de Dimitri y se sintió idiota por eso. Dudó un poco de su cordura, porque alguien que extraña a un tipo quien asegura saber que estás transformándote en una especie de ser mítico o lo que fuera, no está muy bien que digamos.  
  
Así que en lugar de seguir pensando en él, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Kara, siempre era divertido platicar con sus amigas. Y aparte, quería saber cuando llegarían ellas porque comenzaba a sentirse algo sola. Tonta de ella. 

* * *

— ¿Podrías... podrías enseñarme?— Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba ese tono, tan sincero y humilde, en él que siempre daba órdenes, agredía y no consultaba ni esperaba la aprobación de nadie. Detuvo su improvisado baile de inmediato. 

— ¿A bailar?—el joven asintió— Claro. Ven—  
  
Y ella acomodó al joven balrog entre sus brazos, tarareando una suave melodía, le enseñó a seguir la música. A escuchar la melodía de las cosas más sencillas, a moverse al compás de su cuerpo. A ser como uno solo, corazón con corazón.  
  
— ¿Ves? Es fácil, sólo tienes que seguir la música. Pero ahora trata de llevarme tú, se supone que los hombres son los que deben guiar— comentó con una risita, al notar que él ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de un cuerpo contra el otro.  
  
Y que a ella le produjese un perturbador escalofrío era algo que no quería analizar.  
  
"Listen (listen), listen (listen) _**[Escucha]**_  
  
Listen (listen), listen (listen) _**[Escucha] **_

Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)_** [Escucha cada gota de lluvia (escucha, escucha)]  
**_  
Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen) _**[Susurrando secretos en la lluvia (escucha, escucha)]  
**_  
Magically searching for someone to hear **_[Mágicamente buscando a alguien que escuche]  
_**  
That story be more than it hides **_[Esta historia es más de lo que esconde]_**  
  
Please don't let go **_[Por favor, no lo dejes ir]  
_**  
Can't we stay for a while**_ [¿Podemos quedarnos por un momento?]  
_**  
It's just too hard to say goodbye **_[Es simplemente tan difícil decir adiós]  
  
_**Listen to the rain **_[Escucha la lluvia]_**

Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen to the rain **_[Escucha x5, escucha la lluvia]  
_**  
Weeping **_[Llorando]_**

Listen (listen), listen (listen) **_[Escucha]_**  
  
Listen (listen), listen (listen) **_[Escucha]_**

I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen) **_[Me paro sola en la tormenta (escucha, escucha)]  
_**  
Suddenly sweet words they know (listen, listen) [**_De pronto, dulces palabras ellos saben]_**  
  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time **_[Apúrate, ellos dicen por ti, no tienes mucho tiempo]  
_**  
Open your eyes to the love around you **_[Abre tus ojos al amor que te rodea]  
_**  
You may feel you're alone **_[Puedes sentir que estás solo]_**  
  
But I'm here still with you **_[Pero yo sigo estando aquí contigo]  
_**  
You can do what you dream **_[Puedes hacer lo que sueñas]_**  
  
Just remember to listen to the rain **_[Sólo recuerda escuchar la lluvia]_**

Listen _**[Escucha]"**_

Eru(ver notas al final), estaban tan juntos... Tan atractivo con aquel cabello rubio y los ojos del color del pasto en primavera... pero si parecía más elfo que ella. Tan cerca, milímetros separando sus bocas. La iba a besar. ¡Se iban a besar! Pero casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados, él apartó su rostro y ella se agachó.

— Sí. Ya entendí cómo funciona— comentó antes de salir despavorido por la puerta.  
  
Ella se dejó caer en el piso. Eso había estado tan cerca.

* * *

Atravesaba las calles con paso lento y despreocupado. Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba ahí y admiraba tranquilamente los cambios que había tenido la ciudad.  
  
Tan diferente, pero sin perder ese toque de 'algo' que la caracterizaba. No que fuera uno de sus lugares favoritos, ese Londres lleno de gente y con su lluvioso clima. Francamente, su lista de favoritos se conformaba por lugares cálidos como Egipto o Grecia. Curiosamente, tendía a evitar los climas parecidos al de su natal Rusia.  
  
Aunque ni Rusia tenía nombre cuando él había nacido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido eso...  
  
Y no tenía caso ponerse a divagar sobre su vida. No cuando esa belleza de ojos azules se dirigía hacia él.  
  
— Hola guapo, ¿Estás perdido?— la chica lo miraba coquetamente.  
  
¿Por qué habría él de resistirse?  
  
— Un poco, pero tú podrías mostrarme un camino, ¿No es así?— Una suave risa. — Más de uno, cielo, acompáñame—  
  
Así la dejó que se acercara, la sedujo, igual que solía hacer con las otras. Caminaron hasta un parque, donde se sentaron a charlar cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
— Dime, preciosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer. 

— Sherryl— murmuró con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Entonces él, con sus años de experiencia, supo que ése era el momento.  
  
Y la tomó por la nuca acercándose a su cuello, su blanco, hermoso y palpitante cuello.  
  
Siempre era lo mismo, pero a la vez diferente. La sensación de la sangre fluyendo por su cuerpo, calentándolo, dándole ese aspecto puramente humano que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo ya. El sonido del corazón de Sherryl latiendo contra el suyo, cada vez más despacio...  
  
Succionó con más fuerza, pues el corazón de la chica comenzaba a detenerse y sabía que tendría que parar antes que éste. Pero no podía dejar la embriagante sensación de la sangre a través de sí mismo, los excitantes gemidos de la chica... ¿Sherryl? Bah, qué más daba el nombre, los desesperados intentos de soltarse que morían poco a poco bajo la presión de su abrumadora fuerza física.  
  
Al final la soltó antes de que el corazón se detuviese, fracciones de segundos antes de que lo hiciera.  
  
Suspiró disfrutando del momento mientras observaba sus manos, que habían tomado un ligero color rosado, más natural, al igual que debía estar sucediendo con su rostro y demás partes del cuerpo.  
  
Volvía a vivir por unos momentos.  
  
Depositó un gentil beso sobre los, ahora azulados, labios de la chica, mientras la acomodaba sobre la banca para que pareciese dormida. Se mordió el dedo índice derecho, haciendo que unas gotas de sangre cayesen sobre las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en el cuello de Sherryl e inmediatamente desaparecieron.  
  
Ah, la preciosa Sherryl.  
  
Acarició delicadamente los prolijos bucles que caían sobre los hombros femeninos. Tan suaves, tan bellos, tan... rojos.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta de su "hogar" en un estado de profundo aburrimiento.  
  
Encendió el televisor y se puso a hacer un poco de zapping (cambiar y cambiar de canal sin ver nada en concreto) hasta que se enfadó y lo tuvo que apagar.  
  
Suspiró, no se iba a permitir volver a ese estado melancólico-agresivo- inconforme por el que tantas veces había pasado ya. Ahora era un adulto, no un adolescente idiota como antes, ¡Por el amor de Dios! No podía volver a lo mismo...  
  
Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera.  
  
"Era 14 de febrero y a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer un baile de disfraces para celebrar San Valentín.  
  
Y pues ahí estábamos, metidos en la sala común de Gryffindor a las 8:00 pm (hora en que comenzaba el baile), Ron y yo, esperando a nuestras parejas.  
  
Hermione, para Ron (y los millones de apuestas que se habían hecho al respecto), bajó vestida con un traje negro. Una peluca rizada y rubia junto con un antifaz para completar a Felicia; la hija de un famoso ladrón llamado 'El Gato' y quien fuera modificada genéticamente con la fórmula del 'super-soldado' para convertirla en un arma al mejor postor.  
  
Yo casi me boto de risa, por supuesto, porque Felicia era (en su momento) la compañera de Spiderman. Y el traje rojiazul lucía en todo su esplendor sobre el pelirrojo Weasley; tan sólo con la ironía de que mi mejor amigo encarnase al 'Hombre Araña' era suficiente para que me tuvieran riéndome por un buen rato.  
  
— Ya déjalo, Harry— me dijo Hermione en tono enojado, aunque sonreía esplendorosamente.  
  
Me temo que continué con la sonrisa burlona, pero hice una profunda reverencia con mi túnica (al más puro estilo 'Neo de Matrix', pero en color blanco). ¿Y por qué blanca? Por idea de Hermione, quien había asegurado muy vehementemente que el negro era un color demasiado visto en Hogwarts (por aquello de que el uniforme era del color); pero ahora resultaba que ella iba de negro. Mujeres, jamás iba a entenderlas.  
  
Entonces tuve algo extra en que entretenerme. Ginny.  
  
Ella era mi pareja, aún no teníamos nada muy concreto pero ya había un 'algo' que, créanlo o no, yo había iniciado.  
  
Ginny me gustaba, bueno, comenzó a gustarme cuando noté su vena rebelde... aún no entiendo la razón, pero desde entonces comencé a notarla más; comencé a verla en los pasillos, a escuchar sus risas en la Sala Común, a notar las miradas cómplices que intercambiaba con Saskia, la Hufflepuff, y cuando se tiró por mí, con aquella mirada de determinación que sólo había visto en una persona (en mí) 'algo' pasó. No sé, no soy de los que se avienta a por las chicas, pero no sé.  
  
El caso es que de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, bastantes clases, bastantes peleas con Malfoy (al cual Ginny parecía tenerle una extraña y obsesiva repulsión) y bastantes cosas. Íbamos juntos al baile, sin título oficial, bajo la bendición de Ron (sin comentarios) y yo la estaba esperando, cuando al final bajó se robó la atención de todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí.  
  
Llevaba un vestido largo, de hombros caídos y mangas anchas; era blanco con algunos detalles bordados en plata. Una tiara blanca sobre el cabello de fuego era el único adorno que llevaba.  
  
Y estaba fenomenal. Sólo entonces entendí por qué Hermione insistía tanto en que fuera de blanco.  
  
—Pero si ustedes lucen magníficos— comentó la castaña, en esos momentos rubia, mientras los veía fijamente.  
  
Los mismos comentarios obtuvimos de parte de los demás compañeros, Dean comentó su estupidez al dejar a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati exclamaron que eso sí era combinarse los disfraces. Ron me dijo que esperaba no hiciera ninguna estupidez; aún no entiendo a qué se refería.  
  
El baile estuvo, en general, bien. Contando con el hecho de que yo no bailaba y Ginny sí, que acabó pasando la mitad del tiempo con el profesor Gaarder, que me obligó a bailar con ella y con la profesora Gaarder, que Ron y Hermione tuvieron una colosal pelea (lo cual significaba que debía mediar en y con ello) y que al final perdí la pareja.  
  
Supongo que debería extenderme en eso... pues bien, era bastante tarde; yo estaba acabando de dejar a Ron en el dormitorio con su enorme coraje y ahora tenía que ir a buscar a Hermione, Lavender me había dicho que estaba en los aseos del segundo piso así que ahí me dirigía cuando la encontré.  
  
Iba corriendo, no sé, había algo extraño en su mirada. De pronto pensé que tal vez ella podría ayudarme con Hermione (por eso de que ambas eran chicas y todo) y le hablé, pero pareció no escucharme, así que presto iba a lanzarme tras ella cuando del lado contrario apareció un chico. No supe quién era, llevaba una capucha (estilo medieval) desgastada de viajero, lo único que se veía debajo eran unas extrañas botas con demasiadas cuerdas como para poderse amarrar en 15 minutos.  
  
El caso es que el tipo este apareció del lado contrario de donde venía Ginny, cuando se vieron, corrieron a encontrarse; así, a medio camino y al más puro estilo Hollywoodense. Se besaron, (y ese beso fue demasiado para mis castos ojos). Francamente me quedé parado como idiota, sin saber qué hacer, mi pareja se estaba besando con otro chico... y créanme que no ayudó mucho el que en una de las movidas que se daban, yo alcanzase a vislumbrar unos mechones de cabello rubio. Ah sí, bendita información, era un rubio oxigenado. No sé, quizá sería que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero jamás llegué a asimilar que Ginny me había, digamos, 'traicionado'; yo sólo supe que la había perdido.  
  
Y cuando perdí a Ginny fue extraño, porque no sé, me sentí medio desubicado, un poco sorprendido, algo solo y, bueno, no he podido precisarlo muy bien a tantos años de distancia. Aún así seguimos siendo amigos y nos llevamos de las mil maravillas, eso tampoco puedo entenderlo.  
  
Vivo algo confundido cuando no se trata de estrategias y combate, patéticamente hablando" 

* * *

'Y eso es porque es una fuerza maravillosa, hermosa pero terrible a la vez'  
  
El amor. Cosa de débiles, cosa de ingenuos que no pueden encontrar el apoyo más que en esa "fuerza maravillosa". Ja, pues que el amor ayudara a sus víctimas.  
  
— Crucio— susurró.  
  
Ahora vería qué tanto le iba a servir el amor a esa idiota muggle cuando acabara con su hijo. Porque ¿Acaso había amor más grande que el de una madre hacia su hijo? Y aún así, siendo el amor más grande...  
  
— Avada Kedavra—  
  
No servía de nada. 

* * *

Notas:  
  
1ra: No pude evitarlo, el vicio del idioma me venció por más que traté: Ginevra por Negras Intenciones, mis queridos hispanoparlantes, eso es lo que significa la frase, disculpas. 

2da: Eru es el nombre que los elfos dan a su Dios, también se le llama Ilúvatar.  
  
Bueno, tuve un reencuentro con los guiones largos, síp, esos que sirven para los diálogos. Erhm, ya era hora de que comenzara a conocer este teclado XD.  
  
La canción es "Listen to the Rain" (Escucha la lluvia) y proviene de los X- Files de Evanescence X'D, de todas las canciones que estuve oyendo (Pasando por Piero, Franco de Vita o como se escriba, Christian Castro para desgracia de mis oídos, Serrat, Enya y un largo etcétera) fue la que mejor se adaptó al modo, espacio y tiempo de la época.  
  
Pido disculpas, también, por el atraso (rompí con el ritmo que llevaba para publicar) pero es que mi muso se me escapó, ehh, sí, mientras las demás escritoras tienen musas yo tengo musos X'D (ni siquiera sé si existe esa palabra); el caso es que apenas se dignó a hacerme una pequeña visita y pues acabo de escribir lo que me inspiró, en fin.  
  
Supongo que con este capítulo quedará claro el origen de Dimitri, (si alguien no entiende, dígame para suicidarme XD) después de tantas pistas al aire, he de decir que muy pocas lograron adivinarlo (Mis felicitaciones para ellas) y ahora sí, Khya, ya puedes decir lo que se te venga en gana sobre el chico.  
  
También he profundizado un poco en Harry, no sé (diría él), no es un personaje que pueda sacar muy bien sin mandar el canon a paseo, y tampoco es un personaje que me inspire mucho... pero no podía adelantarles más de los años en Hogwarts sino era con él (Gin se peleó con Dim y obvio que no se va a poner a contarle su vida al aire; pero Harry sí, porque es Harry y él hace lo que sea sin que se le considere como extraño, privilegios de ser el héroe). Tengo mucho que platicar sobre éste capítulo, pero mejor me guardo las anécdotas de producción para mi livejournal, así no les quito más tiempo a las bellísimas personas que aún me leen, gracias y hasta luego...  
  
Y ahora sí, a contestar mis tesoros (Mode Gollum on XD):  
  
**Ginny Kinomoto:** ¿Ginny/Harry? Pues no soy muy adicta a esa pareja, pero tendré en cuenta tu voto. Y no te preocupes por la confusión, todo se va a resolver con el tiempo.  
  
**Gin-ynia:** Yeahp, Claro que continúo. (tú sí que eres una mujer de pocas palabras X'D)  
  
**Sara Fénix Black:** Ah... pues la elfa y el demonio muajajajajaja tose erhm, ya verás más adelante. ¿Te gusta Dimitri? Aixh sí, mi chico beio hecho para que todas lo quieran pero ninguna lo tenga risa maniática. Pero bueno, respecto a la analogía con Charmed (Sí, la veo y Cole es mi bad hot boy favorito babea) pues resulta curioso que te lo recuerde, dado a que ésta vez no pensaba en él cuando hice a Dimitri (y aún no me creo que pueda hacer cosas tan bellas XD) Y bueno, ¡Te me estás adelantando mucho, chica!... ni siquiera me dejas pincelar bien la entrada triunfal del Dim de mi alma (eso tómatelo como pista, :P); aunque ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me he preguntado si Jotaká va usar de nuevo la relación Gin-Tom, igual y nos sale con algo así como que Ginny Milly sólo trató con un recuerdo de Tom y que no es lo mismo que El Innombrable himself, a saber.  
  
Y supongo que por lo del apoyo moral, ésta será la prueba de fuego...  
  
**Prue Ryddle:** ¡Mi gemela perdida! X'D pero claro que te recuerdo... Bueno, respecto a lo que recuerdas de la otra, pues, podrías tomarlo como antecedente pero casi casi lo hice de nuez, (es q no me gustaba y nomás pues va pa'trás XD... lo siento, atravieso un lapsus con esas expresiones). Ahora, tu sí que eres rápida para sacar conclusiones... pero me temo que erraste un poquito el camino, lo primero que decías estaba más acertado, porque lo de 'demonio' fue sólo una expresión de Ginny. Notarás que está muy desubicada la pobre, y con justa razón.  
  
Bien, ¿Sabes? Voy a abrir un club de fans para Dim, MI DIM (risa maniática de fondo), ¿Te interesa? :P


	6. No se asusten

**_Ya desde el capítulo anterior tenemos, gracias al querido Dim, un nuevo rating (PG); se pretende conservarlo._**  
  
**_"Ok, lo confieso, no soy Rowling y los personajes no me pertenecen ¿Contentos?"_**

* * *

**[ Red de Memorias ]**

****

  
**Cinco: No se asusten (O la historia de Dimitri entreverada con algunos otros objetos de estudio)  
**

Lo que importaba, realmente, no era el color de la blusa que llevara, o el largo de la falda que se pusiera, ni siquiera importaba si llevaba falda o pantalón; si se ponía chaqueta o se iba en blusa de tirantes (a excepción de que sin chaqueta se congelaría).  
  
Lo que importaba, como iba pensando, era que fuera. Y que fuera ya; eso lo sabía pero no podía evitar titubear ante el guardarropa, aunque la ropa no fuese el problema precisamente.  
  
Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro atorado, no iba a suspirar de nuevo porque ya lo había hecho demasiado en los últimos días y ella no era del tipo de personas que caen en ese tipo de melancólicos hábitos. O al menos no iba a permitirse serlo.  
  
En un súbito ataque de valor Gryffindor, se metió lo primero que agarró (que resultaron ser unos jeans color camello, una blusa café con chaqueta, accesorios y botas a juego, no olvidar que después de tanto tiempo simulando ser una _socialit_ se terminaba por adquirir ciertos hábitos) y salió corriendo de la habitación 305 del hotel.  
  
Hizo todo el camino a través de la ciudad con un creciente nerviosismo, mientras cruzaba un parque estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos, arrepentida, pero al final se convenció a si misma de continuar el camino. Y cuando casi alcanzaba Grimmauld Place (la lógica le indicaba que ahí encontraría suficiente familia para rato, además de que no tenía tiempo de hacer una visita a la Madriguera) también estuvo a punto de regresarse, pero por el miedo que le daba el barrio; después de todo, seguía siendo una mujer joven con ningún arma más que una varita profundamente perdida en los interiores de su bolso, y que para colmo hacía años que no usaba, ni para convocar objetos siquiera.  
  
Pero llegó.  
  
Y le sorprendió lo cambiado que estaba el lugar; tuvo que tocar el timbre (o más bien lo hizo sin detenerse a recordar el retrato de la señora Black), pero ningún horrible chillido escuchó cuando le abrieron.  
  
Tan sólo la imagen de una simpática rubia, más o menos de su edad, mirándola en una ligera confusión.

— Erhm... Hola— le dijo la rubia. Ginny supuso que la causa de su confusión era que no la reconocía; y nadie podía alcanzar ese lugar, debido al hechizo Fidelius, a menos de que Dumbledore mismo les revelara la ubicación.

— Hola—saludó, tratando de lucir calmada y segura de si misma— Estoy buscando a Harry— Se suponía que iba a ver a su familia, pero ese era el nombre que le había saltado a la cabeza cuando hablaba, mejor no pensar en la razón.  
  
— Ah, sí, pasa— la chica abrió completamente la puerta, dejando entrar a Ginny— Creo que está en la cocina con Sas, Hermione y los Weasley—  
  
Genial, reunión para recibirla. Ginny sintió ganas de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, aún no era muy tarde.  
  
O al menos no lo había sido hasta que la rubia cerró la puerta.  
  
— Y dime, ¿Eres amiga de Harry?— Obviamente, la chica trataba de hacer conversación mientras la guiaba a través de la casa, tan cambiada; mucho más habitable y con algo menos de esa aura "oscura" que solía rodearla. Aunque también le parecía que trataba de cotillear un poco.

— Algo así, muchas gracias por el paseo, eh...—

— Hannah— Ginny dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza al escucharla.

— Gracias, Hannah, no es que quiera ser grosera pero creo que puedo llegar yo sola a la cocina—

— Ah, sí, claro. Nos vemos—

— Adiós—  
  
Ginny se paró en el marco de la cocina, unos momentos después de haber dejado a Hannah; tenía la sensación de que, pasase lo que pasase, aquel encuentro sería un parte aguas en... en lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo, o apunto de suceder.  
  
No era más de medio día, o eso supuso, no había ni comida sobre la mesa ni preparándose en la estufa; justo en la mesa estaban Saskia, Hermione, Ron y Harry, en alguna especie de reunión para charlar, o algo así, porque platicaban a gusto de cosas como el último juego de la selección nacional, el último ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja y puras de esas.  
  
— ¿Alguien ordenó...— habló fuerte, captando inmediatamente la atención de todos. Levantó su bolso (lo único que llevaba consigo)— ...un _Gucci_ color camello?— Sonrió tímidamente.  
  
Todos estaban en silencio, Hermione fruncía el ceño y nadie daba muestras de reacción. Ginny comenzó a sentirse enferma.  
  
'Hey ¡Estoy aquí! Soy yo, su amiga/hermana perdida favorita ¡Ginny!' pensó, un poco cerca de la neurosis.  
  
Entonces pasó lo que menos se esperaba, Harry se levantó de la mesa y le obsequió un abrazo 'rómpeme las costillas' junto con algunos besos en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la boca.  
  
— No sé que puedo decirte— le dijo cuando se separó de ella, aún agarrándola por los hombros— Salvo, no sé, hola, ¿Cómo has estado?— Ginevra se largó a reír, ese era el Harry que ella recordaba, bajo toda la apariencia de 'lindo chico rico que vale el esfuerzo' que ahora tenía.  
  
— Bastante bien, no como tú por lo que veo— contestó juguetonamente. Entonces se dirigió a los otros— Y ¿No hay ni siquiera un saludo para su pobre y explotada Ginevra?—

— Tan explotada que Marissa y mi madre debieron empeñar sus joyas para poder pagarte el contratito que te dieron— comentó Saskia sarcásticamente, mientras la abrazaba con gran efusividad.

— Ah, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: La Muerte, Hacienda y Las Modelos— le sonrió mientras destrozaba el dicho muggle.

— Por Merlín, Ginny, lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido alguno— la regañó Hermione, aún así abrazándola y dándole la bienvenida.

Ginny sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano y quedaba en paz con su conciencia, al menos por el momento.

* * *

Llantos. Súplicas. Rezos. Gritos. Felicitaciones. Incluso suspiros.  
  
Dimitri había aprendido a cerrar su mente, hacía mucho tiempo ya, ante esas voces que alcanzaban sus oídos. Mortales o inmortales, siempre había una curiosa conexión que le permitía escuchar sus pensamientos, sus anhelos, sus deseos.  
  
Pero si no quería perder la cabeza, figurativamente hablando, tenía que cerrar sus fronteras al masivo avance de las voces. Aunque en ocasiones eran útiles, cuando quería saber de algo, o de alguien.  
  
Era, como una vez le hubiesen dicho, un arma de dos filos; aprende a escuchar una sola y tendrás el mundo a tus pies, trata de oírlas todas y caerás en la locura.  
  
Así, como ya había aprendido a prestar atención a una y callar a las demás, se concentró en aquella a la que deseaba escuchar; se concentró en aquella joven mente que había experimentado mucho más de lo que algunos llegan a ver en su existencia.  
  
Se concentró en Ginevra.  
  
Ginevra Molly Weasley... séptima, y única mujer, en su familia. La primera chica nacida en el clan Weasley por muchas generaciones.  
  
Los traidores a la sangre de los Weasley, pensó, recordando las palabras de alguien más muchos años atrás.  
  
Lo cierto era que había engañado a Ginevra, inevitablemente, el mezclar la verdad con las mentiras en una atrayente fantasía era su gran talento. Siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando era un hombre joven (o un niño viejo, pues en aquel entonces los adolescentes propiamente no existían, todo dependía del punto de vista).  
  
Aunque, volviendo a su objetivo principal, en esta ocasión no había resultado nada atrayente para la pobre chica, pensó un poco burlonamente, pero en esta ocasión no había tenido los mismos motivos, ni la misma libertad a la hora de seducir a la presa.  
  
En esta ocasión se trataba, simplemente, de una verdad que yacía ante sus ojos, invisible para los demás y que él quería explorar, porque era bella, o diferente de lo que había conocido hasta entonces, o quizá ambas cosas.  
  
Ese pequeño fragmento de información que había revelado a Ginevra, sobre lo de su cambio, era en realidad la verdad mezclada con sus propios artificios y trucos para atraerla; porque la información completa pertenecía a él y a nadie más que a él.  
  
Él que había encarado casi todas la edades del mundo; él, que no se sentía culpable por sus manipulaciones, todo tenía un propósito en su existencia y planeaba que continuara de aquella manera, al menos hasta que consiguiera a aquella que tanto había llegado a desear.

* * *

— La familia ha denegado mis peticiones; la princesa será ejecutada al amanecer—  
  
La noticia sorprendió bastante al joven, demonio con aspecto de ángel, pero su rostro, acostumbrado a tales trajines, ocultó todo mientras perfilaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Comenzó a hacer su camino fuera del cuarto, cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo.  
  
— ¿A dónde vas?—

— A darle las buenas nuevas a Isil, padre—

— De acuerdo— sonrió el señor de lo malo y la codicia— disfrútalo— Él sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se retiraba.  
  
Disfrutarlo... por supuesto.  
  
Si tan sólo supiera, pensó mordazmente, si tan sólo él mismo se comprendiera. Si tan sólo pudiera pensar con la claridad que siempre había poseído, si tan sólo ella pudiera dejar de verse tan hermosa mientras le sonreía, sosteniendo un amarillento pergamino... un amarillento pergamino que se le hacía muy familiar.  
  
¡El estúpido dibujo de Gondor que había hecho la semana pasada!  
  
Se lo arrebató inmediatamente de las manos.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?— Ella lo miró con algo de asombro— ¡Sí! ¡Tú lo hiciste! Esa cara lo confiesa todo... pero si está precioso, Gothmog, eres muy buen dibujante... mira nada más las caras de los niños jugando en el pasto, tan reales— Él se quedó mudo por unos momentos, ella nunca se había dirigido hacia él como 'Gothmog', siempre era 'Oye' o 'Demonio'.  
  
Si tan sólo pudiera detenerse a sí mismo de la estupidez que iba a cometer, si tan sólo no fuese tan testarudo con sus propias decisiones, si tan sólo...

— Recibimos negativa de Rivendel, serás ejecutada al amanecer— Habló, la usual frialdad de su voz incrementada al máximo.  
  
Ella pareció un poco sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema, pero no lo demostró por más de unos segundos, entonces asintió con la cabeza y en su mirada se notaba el orgullo y la determinación que tantas veces había visto en los de su raza.  
  
Si tan sólo no se sintiera tan orgulloso de ella, dispuesta a dar su vida por el pueblo que amaba...  
  
Dejó el pergamino en la mesa y en su lugar tomó un frasco de tinta que allí reposaba.

— Cuando salgas del laberinto vas a encontrar dos corredores, toma el más estrecho y saldrás a los límites norteños de la fortaleza; de ahí sabrás regresar con tu gente, supongo —Le quitó la tapa y vertió unas gotas en la entrada— Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti—

Ella se le quedó viendo, una explosión de emociones encontradas dentro de su cuerpo mientras comprendía que le estaba salvando la vida.

— Gothmog...—

— Me vas a deber una, Isil— Interrumpió, con una mirada seria para luego comenzar a caminar lejos, dejando a su paso por el intrincado laberinto las pequeñas gotas de tinta que le indicarían a la princesa élfica por dónde escapar— Una muy grande— murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

El principio había sido bastante peculiar, la verdadera naturaleza de los de su clase siempre había estado ligada con mitos, leyendas, cultos... así por los siglos de los siglos.  
  
Y él, escogido por su 'maestro' precisamente por su particular manera de creer y no creer a la vez, de siempre luchar contra todo lo que se le imponía, de amar con una pasión que sobrepasaba a sus capacidades, había sido puesto dentro del 'tipo' cuando sólo contaba con 25 años de edad.  
  
Aunque 25 años en aquel tiempo era toda una vida; una vida que había iniciado en una lejana tierra donde había sido capturado por soldados. En su tierra natal había conocido la iglesia, a su madre, sus hermanos y su padre; pero entonces habían llegado aquellos soldados, hombres sin rostro que lo habían alejado de la iglesia, de sus padres, hermanos y todo lo que conocía hasta entonces.  
  
Había viajado durante mucho tiempo, a través de tierras que nunca había soñado ver, pero en contra de su voluntad, no tendría más de 10 años cuando había sido puesto a disposición de un comerciante en Atenas, o en lo que ahora llamamos Atenas.  
  
Durante muchos años había sido un esclavo, un precioso esclavo con sus rizos castaños rojizos y sus ojos color esmeralda, tan raros entre los de su tipo; poseer algo así siempre era motivo de orgullo entre los grandes señores de su época. Y sin embargo había pasado de mano en mano porque era rebelde, desobedecía las órdenes y se rehusaba a aprender (o al menos mostrar que aprendía) el lenguaje de ese lugar, llamando "terribles" cosas en su lengua natal, tan fuerte y resonante que parecía un insulto, a aquellos quienes lo poseían, en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
Hasta que había llegado a manos de su maestro, aquel bello ser con infinita paciencia que lo había visto pelear en la plaza con otros sirvientes, gritarles todas las maldiciones que conocía en lo que ahora llamaríamos ruso para después correr sin rumbo alguno, sólo deseando huir como tantas veces lo había intentado antes.  
  
Y su maestro había ido tras él, lo había confortado con dulces palabras, que aunque no entendía, lo hicieron sentir mejor. Entonces él se había enamorado de aquel ser que lo había tratado como nadie en su vida (que recordara), con gentileza y dulzura.  
  
No tendría más de 17 años por aquel entonces.  
  
Cuando su maestro había perseguido hasta el cansancio a su dueño para que lo vendiera, la exorbitante suma que había dado por él y la felicidad que parecía inundarlo por el sólo hecho de que él caminase a su lado, no detrás como debían hacerlo los esclavos; cuando él había comenzado a vivir, realmente.  
  
Pronto había aprendido a disfrutar su exuberancia, las mujeres adoraban sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo... y él disfrutaba de tal tratamiento. En manos de su maestro había aprendido fácilmente el idioma común, pero seguía disfrutando de su propia lengua que tantas miradas de interés levantaba, a pesar de la notoria marca en la base de su cuello, la marca de los esclavos.  
  
Porque oficialmente él seguía siendo un esclavo, aunque en la práctica resultase todo lo contrario. Era un joven caprichoso, rebelde, apuesto y respaldado por el, aparentemente infinito, poder de su 'amo'; todo un cambio para el pequeño niño que vivía en pena y agonía por la vida en la que lo habían obligado a pertenecer.

* * *

— Te juro que cuando Amy te vio en la revista esa, casi se va para atrás— Saskia Mihara comentaba en tono confidente— Dice que si no le pasas la dieta te va a perseguir por el resto de tu vida—

Ginny se soltó riendo — Pero si tu prima no necesita dietas, ella ya tiene un cuerpo de muerte—

— Ah sí, pero nosotras, pobres mortales, moriremos un poco cada vez que comamos chocolate— replicó Sas — Vamos, 'Mione, tú sí necesitas apoyarme—

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?— Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

— Yo sería incapaz, 'Mione de mi alma, pero ambas sabemos que somos del club de las que guardan todo en las caderas—

— Demasiada información para mí, gracias— Carraspeó Harry para luego levantar las manos— Esto ya se está poniendo feo— hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la voz de Ginny lo detuvo.

— Huye, cobarde, huye— Saskia, además, le propinó un sendo golpe en el hombro.

— Tú nada más pásate de la raya, Harry, tengo ganas de desquitar mis frustraciones con alguien—

— Me maltratan— dijo en un falso tono compungido.

— Sí— Ginny puso los ojos en blanco— Llamen a la sociedad protectora de animales—

— ¡Hey!—

— No te hagas, si sabes que me adoras— Ginny le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

— Soy tan fácil— suspiró Harry

— Por eso le gustas— comentó Saskia, sonriendo burlonamente.

— Bueno chicos, yo me voy que algunos debemos trabajar para sobrevivir— Saskia le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza— ouch, vas a ver— sacó un papel y anotó un número en él— Éste es mi celular, siempre lo llevo conmigo. Llamen si necesitan algo y...—

— ¿No vas a ver a papá y mamá?— Era la primera vez que Ron abría la boca en todo el rato.

— Sí, pero estoy algo ocupada y este es el primer respiro que tengo, de hecho esperaba encontrarlos aquí, pero parece que no se me hizo—

— Ya casi no vienen, sino es para las reuniones de la Orden, tus padres están en La Madriguera— Hermione la miraba perspicazmente, maldito cerebro anormal que tenía.

Ginny asintió — Voy a ir en cuanto pueda, de cualquier forma. Nos vemos—  
  
Se marchó un poco aliviada, pero había algo que no le gustaba en todo el asunto...

* * *

Estaba en el apogeo de su vida mortal; flirteando con las mujeres de día, atrayéndolas y engañándolas, para luego pasar las noches a los pies de su maestro, maravillado ante las habilidades que demostraba aquel hombre, maravillado ante la fortaleza de sus miembros, la palidez de su piel, lo brillante y azul de sus ojos, la extraña y sobrenatural forma de moverse, irremediablemente atraído. Pasaba de predador a presa con el crepúsculo y regresaba para el amanecer a su anterior estado. Día y noche, todo un ciclo por siete u ocho años antes de recibir el 'don'.  
  
Siete u ocho años antes de que su mentor apareciese, tan sólo un par de horas después de la caída del sol, en su habitación. Hablando en suaves murmullos, alejándolo de la paz de su cama y del calor que emanaba la mujer en ella, llevándolo hacia los niveles subterráneos de la casa, hasta los mismísimos aposentos suyos; el único lugar donde él jamás había puesto un pie.  
  
— Es tiempo, mi belleza salvaje, ha llegado la hora— Ah, pero qué manera tenía de pronunciar las palabras, ni siquiera lo molestaba con esos ridículos apelativos que le daba.  
  
Entonces lo había sabido. Interiormente había batallado su lucha contra el conocimiento de que dejaría de ser una persona normal para convertirse en sólo-Dios-sabe-qué. Pero también estaba el hecho de que era su maestro quien lo guiaba, y con él a donde fuera, no importaban las consecuencias.  
  
— Seguro, amo— Desde el principio se le había enseñado a llamar así a su propietario, pero nunca había obedecido hasta entonces, haciendo sonreír a su maestro.

— Lelio, mi pequeño, seremos iguales después de esta noche—  
  
Y Dimitri no supo ni qué lo había golpeado... sólo supo que estaba en brazos de su maestro, que había algo perforando, dolorosamente, la piel de su cuello y que sentía cómo le succionaban la sangre lentamente.  
  
Pero era delicioso, mezcla de placer y dolor que jamás había experimentado. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón como si fuesen tambores en su cabeza, los labios de Lelio se apretaban en torno a su cuello, el cabello rubio de su amo le caía sobre la cara y antes de cerrar los ojos captó el brillo de cariño en las orbes amatistas que tenía por ojos su dueño.  
  
Era como viajar al cielo, dos vueltas y de regreso, en segundos. Era vértigo y excitación, era dolor y placer, miedo y alegría, confianza y peligrosidad... era morir lentamente.  
  
Entonces Lelio se había alejado de él, para rasgar con su mano la pálida piel que le cubría el cuello; y, para sorpresa de Dimitri, le había ofrecido la herida sangrante, acercándole la cabeza a su cuello.  
  
— Bebe— Había sido uno de los pocos comandos que había recibido de su amo.  
  
Y Dimitri había obedecido, succionando débilmente al principio...  
  
Pero el torrente de imágenes y sensaciones que lo invadieron fue demasiado para seguir tan sumiso. Si antes había sido delicioso, ahora era el paraíso. Ahora era acabar con su dolor, reemplazar todo por un indescifrable placer, un éxtasis que nunca antes había experimentado, toda una noche les tomó el intercambio de sangre... era demasiado como para ponerlo en palabras.  
  
— Es suficiente, pequeño— susurró él mientras lo alejaba de su cuello —Ahora acompáñame, debo mostrarte dónde descansarás a partir de ahora—  
  
Dimitri lo había seguido, sintiéndose tan extraño, tan indefinible, como si se estuviera secando, pero no era doloroso, casi no... su cuerpo estaba muriendo, o eso le había dicho Lelio, solamente para dar paso a ese nuevo ser que ahora iba a profesar.  
  
Y tendría un sarcófago para él solito, pensó riéndose, aunque no sabía de qué.  
  
Cuando despertó a la noche siguiente, todo se sentía tan extraño y diferente que se quedó medio paralizado, hasta que Lelio llegó por él, diciéndole que no se preocupara si sentía cosas raras. Al contrario, que tuviese cuidado de no enamorarse del brillo de la luna cuando salieran...  
  
Cuán tontas le habían parecido sus palabras, hasta que habían salido por su primera víctima, y había visto el mundo con sus nuevos ojos. Había algo, tan indefinible, que hacía parecer todo como una belleza.  
  
Ciertamente pasó más de media hora paralizado por el hermoso brillo de la luna, atraído, casi enamorado. Justo como le volvía a pasar ahora, tantos cientos de miles de años después... pero ahora se trataba de una luna con cabellos de fuego.  
  
Vagamente notó sus colmillos, demasiado pequeños para ser vistos a simple vista pero suficientemente afilados como para convertirse en cosa de cuidado; su primera víctima lo supo bastante bien.  
  
Todo un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos, junto con la guía de Lelio para enfrentarlo. Inmortalidad.  
  
Era un vampiro y viviría por siempre.

* * *

— Hay algo...— susurró Ron, rompiendo el extraño silencio en que habían quedado luego de que Ginny se marchara.  
  
Saskia se le quedó viendo, era cierto que Ginny era su mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca había tenido, pero también llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con el Trío Fantástico y les había tomado cierto aprecio; en especial a Ron, era un buen tipo y le preocupaba que hubiese adoptado esa postura tan extraña.  
  
Él no era de los que se quedaban en una esquina oscura, mirando todo al estilo Snape y soltando comentarios que no hacían más que cortar la amena conversación de los demás.  
  
— Muy extraño en ella— completó Hermione, haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera.  
  
Tenía que reconocer que era cierto, había un algo en Ginny que definitivamente no cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de su querida pelirroja. Pero no quería que comenzaran el juicio, ya que todos estaban medio paranoicos con todo el asunto de los Mortífagos y la guerra, así que le tocaba (como siempre) hacer el papel del distractor.  
  
— Se tiñó el cabello de negro para una campaña publicitaria, cosa que ninguna modelo hace, qué raro ¿no?— '¡Hola sarcasmo!'

— No es nada más eso, Sas— 'Ay no, Harry ya agarró su voz de auror'— es también su cuerpo, su cara, la forma en que se mueve, como viste. Casi no la reconozco—

— Bueno, bueno, para empezar es modelo y obviamente debe cuidar su forma de vestir siendo un ícono de la moda y todo eso, corrigió su postura al caminar ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso es un crimen?, ustedes no la vieron, pero cuando estábamos en séptimo comenzó a adelgazar como no tienen idea, supongo que se ha mantenido con ejercicio y dieta rigurosa; se los digo de nuevo: es modelo. No vamos a llamar a la Inquisición y acusarla de hereje nomás porque ahora no se le ven las pecas, está flaca y se puso altísima, no sé porqué la miran como si fuera un alienígena, después de todo en tu familia— Obvio que se dirigía a Ron— la mayoría son delgados y altos—

Ron sonrió — Me alegra estar en tu equipo, Sas—

— Y no has visto nada, tonto— lo empujó del hombro.

— No, si Sassie espanta a los Mortífagos con las regañadas que les pone— comentó Harry, haciendo reír a Ron y Hermione

— Ja, ja. Mira cómo me río, Potter— comentó sarcástica y en su mejor tono de Snape.  
  
Pero ninguna de sus infantiles discusiones, toda una tradición por ese entonces, distrajo a Hermione del asunto, porque ella ya conocía las tácticas de la rubia.  
  
Y si había algo escondido en todo eso, ella lo averiguaría.

* * *

Pero 'por siempre' no era tan sencillo de llevar a cuestas.  
  
Su propia naturaleza lo había llevado a batallar demasiado con la muerte, y no que la muerte pudiera afectarlo de la misma manera que a los demás, sino que tenía problemas a la hora de otorgarla a aquellos de quienes debía alimentarse.  
  
Era un vampiro joven, y por lo tanto necesitaba beber diariamente. Así con el tiempo fue ganando fuerza (como sucedía con todos los vampiros) y dejó de necesitar tan constantemente la sangre; además de que la abstinencia incrementaba considerablemente los poderes sobrenaturales que poseía. Y dejó de tener tantos problemas con la muerte.  
  
Principalmente porque siempre había sido un luchador, no se dejaba de nada ni de nadie, por eso ni siquiera se permitía a él mismo convertirse en una de esas masas llenas de pena que tarde o temprano acababan por volverse locas e ir bajo la tierra; la peor cosa que le podía pasar a un vampiro, significaba la pérdida de conciencia, del mundo que los rodea, era la total abstracción hasta el punto de perder la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, convirtiéndose en una especie de círculo.  
  
Y el tiempo había pasado, llevándose consigo las reticencias que tenía él a la hora de matar humanos. Había aprendido a tomar lo que quería, cuando lo quería y como lo quería; así sin más.  
  
Ahora era uno de los más viejos y poderosos sobre la faz de la tierra, civilizaciones y religiones se habían alzado y sucumbido ante sus ojos, inevitablemente el curso de la humanidad había continuado, alejándolo del mundo al que una vez había pertenecido.  
  
La soledad parecía sinónimo de ser vampiro, aún más para él que nunca había encontrado entretenida la compañía de los inmortales, incluso se había cansado de su querido Lelio después de un tiempo.  
  
Las cofradías tenían demasiadas reglas y tradiciones que no le apetecía obedecer, siempre había hecho lo que quería y eso era parte de su naturaleza.  
  
Era un cazador solitario, prefería ocupar su tiempo en investigar cosas y emprender aventuras. La selva del Amazonas, el Anapurna, el Desierto de Gobi, el Everest... estuvo en cada uno de los lugares con los cuales los hombres tan sólo soñaban.  
  
Pero sin compañía, y solo había llegado a descubrir los más íntimos secretos de su especie, gran cosa. Mejor voltear los ojos hacia el mundo mortal, que comenzaba a tener sus grandes avances.  
  
Era verdad que los mortales resultaban mucho más entretenidos, le gustaba observar cómo abandonaban ese fervor religioso para pasar en una, increíble, era de la razón; donde las únicas doctrinas eran las morales, filosofía basada en la condición humana.  
  
Y es que por fin parecía que iban a entender, los humanos son un milagro, figurativamente hablando, son la unión de espiritual y material en un solo ser. Tan frágiles como una hoja de papel, pero capaces de soportar muchas cosas.  
  
Dimitri había sufrido lo que sufren todos los vampiros: soledad. Pero se había prometido a si mismo nunca crear a otro para que le hiciese compañía, ser vampiro no valía tanta pérdida, para nada. Sin embargo, tampoco podía imaginarse, por ejemplo, en una envoltura tan débil como lo era un cuerpo humano, destinado a perecer en unos 70 u 80 años; para él era como un parpadeo tal cantidad de tiempo. No podía imaginarse incapaz de marchar a donde le apeteciese, no podía imaginarse lejos de la sangre, y sabía que si existía un infierno, se iba a pudrir en él por ello.  
  
Y, a pesar de todo, había encontrado a Ginevra.  
  
Presentía que, después de que pasara lo que debía suceder, ya no iba a tener que encarar las edades del mundo solo, no más.

* * *

Notas:  
  
Eh, sin notas. Trabajé lo más rápido que pude y ahora contesto reviews:  
  
**Monyk:** Si Ginny es uno de mis personajes favoritos, también, pero aciertas en que de pareja con Harry no me pone demasiado. Aunque el 'algo' con ellos ya se inmiscuyó en la historia, así que a ver qué pasa, en fin.  
  
Francamente no me había parado a pensar en Dimitri como un Malfoy malévolo, no sé, no me pega... pero el hecho de que se convierta en mentor de Ginevra no significa nada en cuanto a que ella no pueda enamorarse de él (créeme que muchas veces existe la tendencia a la relación extraña, sobre todo cuando hablamos de fanfiction), bueno, a mi también me gustaría hacer sufrir a Harry X'D pero y tal, no sé, tengo q ver si decido bien mis planes con él :P  
  
Gracias por el review, linda, nos leemos y voy a tomar en cuenta tu opinión   
  
**Ayumi Weasley:** Gusto leerte de nuevo, pues los motivos de todo se irán sabiendo poco a poco, sobre lo del reencuentro pues aquí te enteras ;) y bueno, nos leemos luego.  
  
**Sara Fénix Black:** Hey! Hola tú de nuevo XD (no me hagas caso, ando medio mal por la fiesta de anoche :P) Jeje, ¿Te gustó el cartel? (ya se, de seguro fue por lo de Black... wep, nomás me acuerdo de lo que le hizo Rowling y me quiere dar, maldita británica millonaria ¬¬) Bueno, lo del club no sé si podría hacerlo XD, no tengo mucho tiempo libre... pero veremos qué tanta es la demanda y partiremos de ahí ..

¿Tu Cole? Mmm, ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso? ... y sí, las escenas son del estilo ESDLA, nos vemos!  
  
**Khya:** -Meimi retrocede ante la risa- Cof, cof... Bueno, si te digo cómo se relaciona Ginny con todo el rollo de los quendy pues te estaría arruinando el final, cosa que no pienso hacer. Sobre Gothmog (y para esto conté con la cooperación de Natalie, la autora), literalmente:

"Gothmog era hijo de Sauron y Agarwaen (manchado de sangre en élfico). Había sido escogido como heredero puesto que era el más poderoso y el único que había logrado controlar el anillo de poder. Aún así, debido a que aún era muy joven, seguía las órdenes del Rey Brujo (Capitán de los jinetes negros) y quedaba en segundo al mando de los Nazgul. Era de cabellos claros y ojos verdes (esto yo lo modifiqué), pero fríos. Recordaba más a un elfo que a un Balrog. A pesar de ser muy hábil con la espada y con la magia, no solía participar en las batallas propiamente dichas.

La función de Gothmog era más bien de estratega. Solía planear los ataques. Había sido criado para eso, sin ningún tipo de diversión. Sus actos eran precisos y correctos, sin errores, y su mirada era el terror de sus soldados y sus enemigos. Sin embargo nunca actuaba bajo cólera o con ira. Siempre estaba calmado, lo cual lo hacía parecer más horrible."

¿Suficiente? X'D (psst, el de los ojos cafés era el Xiao Lang [No pienses en la Lana, por favor]) Y no me influencio mucho que digamos, aixh, es que nadie entiende mi punto con ese cuento, hmmpphh, tendré q buscar otra forma de contarlo...

¿Tú también quieres el club? XD ustedes me van a obligar a hacerlo :P (la sacrificada me dicen) mmm, respecto a lo de tu amigo, me parece q el otro día vi un experimento fallido suyo... (larga historia, luego te cuento) jue horrible X.X

Pérate, pérate q Harry no es sexy, ni despreocupado, ni como Clark (ewwck) O.o ya no le puede hacer uno el favor al mocoso de darle un poco de crédito y pensamientos comunes sin que le saboteen al Tom Welling XP

Adiós ..

P.D. No entendí lo del muso XD

**Ludix (total, no me hallo con tu nombre XD):** Ya decía yo q de algo iba a servir el beso en la enfermería :P Bueno, pues aquí están las respuestas a tus profundos cuestionamientos (la fiesta de anoche, todo es culpa de la fiesta XD) y, pues, nos leemos.

P.D. Me alegra q sigas con tu inocencia XD

**Shumara:** Aix, chica, ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? Con el simple hecho de q me leas me doy por bien servida (aunque claro q los reviews me fascinan también ).

Y, ahora q me has preguntado sobre vampiros, vas a tener q aguantarme la diatriba sobre el tema (me fascinan, aunq claro, ¿a quién no le gustarían después de ver 'entrevista con el vampiro'? [Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Antonio Banderas y Kirsten Dunst en los protagónicos])

Me temo que sí mató a Sherryl (es lo q suele suceder cuando le chupan la sangre a alguien XD), y para convertirla en vampiro hubiese sido necesario q le diera a beber de su sangre después de que ella estuviera al borde de la muerte (si te interesa el asunto, me dices para divagar en serio :P). Entonces, dependiendo de la edad del vampiro es la necesidad q tiene de beber, a más viejo, menos necesita la sangre, pero a esto hay q sumarle el hecho de que les encanta. Así, si el vampiro es tan viejo como Dimitri, realmente no tiene necesidad de alimentarse diariamente (ni semanal, mensual incluso hasta anualmente), pero la sangre contrarresta el aspecto sobrenatural en ellos, y si quieren pasar por mortales, pues deben beber más seguido para poder recobrar algo del color humano. ¿Alguna duda?

Nos vemos!


	7. Lejos de mí

**_Ginny tras la verdad en su obsesión por los ojos verdes… y el mismo cuento de siempre._**

****

**_Rated PG-13 desde la parte final del capítulo hasta que se me antoje, a este ritmo el final del fic va a ser NC-17 XD_**

****

**_"Sigo sin lucrar con este negocio; aquí todo legal y bonito"_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**[ Red de Memorias ]**

****

**Seis: Lejos de mí (O Ginevra y el mundo mágico)**

****

**

* * *

**

****

— Un poco más abajo, Ginevra, me gustaría que pusieras esa cara sexy que tenías cuando la otra sesión —varios destellos de la cámara fotográfica— vendemos perfume para las mujeres escarlatas, querida, no colonia para monjas. Eso está mejor —más destellos— y con esto terminamos. ¿No estás contenta? Acabas de terminar un trabajo bien pagado y ya tienes otro puesto y dispuesto... —

— ¿Por qué todo mundo cuestiona mi vida, Xavier? — Ginevra se levantó grácilmente al tiempo que se cubría con su elegantísima bata de seda japonesa (Un 'pequeño presente de agradecimiento' por parte de Nië). Xavier le obsequió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras cargada con algo de simpatía y comprensión.

— Mi novio trabaja con los Carrano, querida, la información vuela cuando eres leyenda —El joven fotógrafo acomodaba sus cosas en una maleta plateada.

— ¿Leyenda? —Ginny se rió sin pizca de humor— Dile eso a mis padres, en especial a mi madre: Matarse de hambre no es una forma de vida, Ginny, sin importar cuánto te paguen— imitó la voz mientras se vestía, oculta tras un biombo y tan sólo asomando la cabeza para charlar con el ojiazul.

Xavier se rió un poco— ¿Ginny? —

— ¿Xivie? —preguntó en el mismo tono burlón.

— Ea, parece que ya conociste a mi Kyle… ¿No es ilegal que trabajes para dos al mismo tiempo? —

— Para tres; Imogen y Marissa, quienes trabajan juntas pero no revueltas, acaban de empezar con las pruebas hace tres días y como tú dijiste, ya acabé con Nië. No le veo lo ilegal — salió del biombo vistiendo unos abrigadores pantalones de pana, con botas y un jersey cuello de tortuga finísimo. Su abrigo descansaba en un perchero tras la puerta.

— Seguro, bueno cariño, fue un placer conocerte —la besó en la mejilla— Espero verte luego—

— Igual yo —le besó de la misma forma— dale mis recuerdos a Kyle, es un chico agradable—

— El mejor —

Ginny seguía sonriendo mientras salía del edificio, envuelta en la calidez de su grueso y largo abrigo. Se colocó los guantes mientras cruzaba la calle y echó en falta una bufanda al tiempo en que su mente comenzaba a perderse en las usuales divagaciones de quien camina sin interés en el paisaje.

Sentía una cierta aprensión hacia el lugar; no estaba en 'casa', que era a donde todos le habían dado la bienvenida. Más bien, no sentía que su hogar estuviese en ninguna parte.

Pero ahí era peor el sentimiento, no quería estar cerca, sin embargo quería ver a su gente… ¿Quién la entendía?

Verlos y no oírlos, si era posible, porque la mataban las miradas perspicaces, los comentarios de su madre, todo. Cuestionarle la valía de su carrera, sus hábitos alimenticios (si no comía carne era porque el nutriólogo se lo condicionaba a un día por semana; y porque ya casi no le gustaba), la falta de pudor por exhibirse de tal o cual forma… la lista era interminable a pesar de que la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, haciéndola partícipe de todos los asuntos familiares (entre los cuales estaba el inevitable y espinoso tema de La Guerra, así con mayúscula inicial por lo trascendente que era).

Toda una contradicción.

Llegó al edificio donde le habían ubicado su temporal residencia; departamento 1258 compartido con otras 2 modelos. Pero eso no era molestia, había espacio de sobra y conociendo a la gente de Imogen como la conocía, de seguro le iban a poner a…

— ¡Gin! — La puerta se abrió unos segundos antes de que la alcanzara, pegándole un susto tremendo y mostrando las figuras de Deborah Louis y Kara Parker en todo su esplendor.

… su dúo favorito para que le hicieran compañía.

— ¡Ea! Me han dado un susto de muerte —Se llevó una mano al pecho— Creo que tengo palpitaciones —agregó, jugando un poco.

— Palpitaciones te van a dar cuando veas lo que hizo Deb con el 'depa' —Con un gesto ceremonial bastante fingido, la invitó a que entrara— No pude detenerla, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando trae algo en la cabeza —

Ginny se paró en la puerta y la vista la dejó un poco sorprendida. Deborah había cambiado toda la decoración, sustituyendo los cálidos detalles hogareños con un estilo completamente sintético, moderno, lujoso y, había que reconocerlo, un poco frío. No lucía feo o de mal gusto, pero no era su estilo.

Aunque, ¿Cuál era su estilo? Ciertamente ninguno, siempre se quedaba con las decoraciones que le daban o, cuando mucho, contrataba a alguien para que hiciera y deshiciera con total libertad.

— Eh… pues, no sé, ¿Vamos a jugar a las ricas y desalmadas mujeres de la alta sociedad? —

— No olvides jóvenes y bellas — añadió Kara con una sonrisa.

Deborah se plantó frente a ellas y les sacó la lengua— Casa nueva, vida nueva… pero no creo que quieran jugar a las esnobs ahorita, al menos yo no quiero —

— Ni yo — corroboró Ginny.

— Saben que eso nunca ha sido lo mío —musitó Kara— al menos me alegra tenerlas de nuevo por aquí, ¿No quieren ver la tele? —

* * *

— Ya…—Saskia vaciló un poco— ya tenemos las cifras oficiales de… de lo que pasó ayer —Cómo deseaba no ser ella la que hablase con Harry.

El pelinegro dejó el libro en el escritorio para mirarla a ella. Dos enormes círculos oscuros opacaban el usual brillo de sus ojos, la incipiente barba y palidez del rostro estaban sólo para dar testimonio de que no había pasado una buena noche, pero ¿Quién la había pasado? Si ella no lucía peor era por el maquillaje (y por la basta experiencia que tenía en las desveladas, pero eso era cosa aparte).

— ¿Si? —

— Pues, perdimos a dos de los nuestros —Harry se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en el escritorio— hay 7 muggles muertos, la chica tampoco lo logró —El pelinegro levantó la vista— murió en San Mungo —explicó la rubia— y también eliminaron al perro —añadió en voz baja.

Harry se rió amargamente— ¿Al perro también? Santo Cielo, Sas, ¿Qué demonios les hizo el perro para que lo mataran? —

Saskia se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, con una expresión inusualmente seria.

— Pues no era de raza, ya sabes, uno de esos perros callejeros —Harry sonrió con ironía— Si por eso matan a las personas, supongo que para ellos no hay diferencia —

— No me extrañaría, Dios, ¿Viste a ese maldito bastardo? —El chico temblaba por la rabia contenida— dejó fuera de combate a la mitad de los nuestros antes de que pudieran sacar sus varitas —

— Ese mortífago me preocupa, Harry, no te voy a decir que esperaba a unos idiotas cargados de magia oscura, pero la habilidad de ese resulta sorprendente —

— Vamos a tener un mal rato eliminándolo —

— Eh, no es que quiera ser pesimista ni mucho menos, pero dudo que puedan eliminarlo —Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— Vamos, ni siquiera pueden acercársele sin quedar inconscientes, Harry… —Él se había levantado de la silla precipitadamente, los ojos refulgiendo en rabia, e ignorando el intenso dolor que provenía de su costado izquierdo.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza, Sassie, pero te recuerdo que tú también eres parte del equipo —

— Claro, el 'equipo', los 'nuestros'… como gustes llamar a la Orden. Y soy parte, no lo niego, pero ahora es tu turno de reconocerlo, Harry, este tipo es realmente peligroso…—

— Entonces para ti soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a los ojos, ¿No es así, Saskia?, el Niño de Oro… pues verás que si "lo reconozco" —Formó las comillas con sus dedos— pero también tengo fe en nuestro poder, vamos a derrotarlos —

— En cuanto puedas levantarte sin sentir que te mueres —Y su tono no era burlón, ni condescendiente, sino la sinceridad encarnada— me llamas y te hago pantalla para que acabes con ese desgraciado —Saskia apoyó su mano en el hombro derecho del chico— ¿Ok? Mientras tanto, camina con cuidado… yo voy a ver si consigo que Seth o Amy me ayuden a hacer investigación, vas a creer que estoy loca, pero ya he visto ese tipo de movimientos antes… —

— Suenas como Hermione cuando sabe algo y no quiere decirnos hasta que se devora la biblioteca para estar segura —

— Buena comparación, pero yo no voy a leer, voy a lanzarme a la calle para investigar en tiempo real —le guiñó un ojo.

— A ti te rechazaron de la facultad de periodismo, ¿Verdad? —Saskia le sacó la lengua, fingiéndose ofendida, pero se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

— Suerte, Harry —

— Igualmente —

* * *

Isil suspiró mientras se recargaba en la baranda del balcón, era un día espléndido y acababa de tomar uno de sus relajantes baños que tanto había extrañado. Su hermana le había cepillado la larga melena negra, adornándola con varias cadenas de diminutas flores silvestres. Con tantos mimos comenzaba a sentirse como la muñeca de aparador que nunca había querido ser.

— Buenos días, su alteza —El joven elfo hizo una reverencia exagerada al notar su atuendo; un largo vestido verde, de diseño élfico y mangas sueltas, regalo de sus lejanos parientes en los bosques del norte. Uno de los que casi nunca vestía, a no ser que el protocolo o la ocasión lo ameritasen.

— Buenos días —Isil inclinó la cabeza en señal de cortesía— Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía —Él se acercó y tomando su mano, depositó un beso en ella.

— Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo —Isil le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas— Sabía que ni Mordor te dañaría, no a ti —

— Debes haber sido el único, entonces —

Aerandil era como un hermano para Isil, un hermano que no desenvainaba la espada a la menor provocación, un hermano comprensivo. No que sus hermanos no lo fueran, pero cada quien a su modo, y Aerandil era bastante más… tranquilo.

— No realmente —El elfo soltó una suave risa— Un chico me entregó algo para ti, creo que es uno de tus amigos —le tendió un sobre.

— ¿Un chico? —Isil tomó el sobre, abriéndolo con cuidado.

­— No tendría más de 50_( - ver notas al final)_ años —La pelinegra frunció el ceño— ¿Ocurre algo? —

— Aerandil… yo, te quiero pedir un favor —Ella lucía insegura.

— Claro, lo que quieras —

**_"Te espero esta tarde cerca del lago en el este, ven sola._**

**_Me lo debes"_**

Horas más tarde, Aerandil observaba intrigado mientras la princesa desmontaba y se dirigía hacia una figura encapuchada que se encontraba recargada en un árbol. Una figura masculina, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero había algo que no le agradaba, algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza. Menos ahora que se encontraban conversando y aunque no estaban demasiado lejos, si Isil no le quería dejar oír la charla no podría hacer nada, puesto que el poder de la chica era mucho mayor que el suyo, en cuestiones de dominación y velos mentales.

— Veo que decidiste venir acompañada…—Su tono era un poco ¿Dolido?

Isil no lo podía creer.

— Desde el secuestro no me dejan salir sola. Aerandil es el único en quien que confío lo suficiente —Intervino rápidamente.

— …No te culpo —Continuó él como si no hubiera hablado la chica.

Aerandil dejó de escuchar en ese momento, por decisión de ella.

— Gothmog —murmuró ella sin saber qué decir.

— Yo —suspiró— sólo vine a decirte una cosa —

El elfo observó ceñudo cómo la figura se acercaba a Isil. Había algo en su aura que se le hacía infinitamente familiar…

— Tenías razón — Él susurró lentamente mientras se acercaba más y más.

Isil mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos verdes hasta el último segundo antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

_'Algo **demasiado** familiar en su aura'_ pensó Aerandil, enfatizando mentalmente el "demasiado"

— Tenías razón —susurró de nuevo— el amor es maravilloso, hermoso y terrible a la vez —le dijo al oído antes de desparecer entre los árboles, dejándola totalmente congelada.

— ¡El hijo de Sauron! ¡El temible Gothmog está enamorado de ti! —Aerandil se aproximaba velozmente hacia ella, completamente asombrado— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¡Podría hacer de espía para nosotros! —declaró, totalmente emocionado con las posibilidades que se abrían en su mente.

Entonces sí lo había reconocido por su aura, justo como ella temía

— ¿Acaso…—la voz se le quebró— no te diste cuenta?... ¡Yo respondí a ese beso! —chilló Isil, medio histérica y al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos los maravillosos planes bélicos de Aerandil se desplomaron en ese justo instante.

_'Estos son **graves **problemas'_ pensó, demasiado aturdido como para formular respuesta alguna.****

* * *

— Woo —fue la elocuente exclamación que dejó caer Deborah cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al lujoso edificio departamental. Ginevra comprobó la dirección que llevaba escrita, estaba bien, ahí era.

— Gin, ¿Ahí vive tu hermano? —Kara al habla, en esta ocasión— Creía que tu familia era como la mía: numerosa, afectuosa y pobre, pero esto contradice un poco…—Deb asintió con la cabeza, expresando su apoyo a la declaración.

— Bueno, Kara, mi hermano postizo ¿Se acuerdan de él?, siempre ha tenido una _buena_ herencia en el banco… y su padrino le dejó otro tanto, según me han contado—las tres chicas, apretujadas contra la ventanilla del taxi y vistiendo sus costosos modelitos, daban todo un espectáculo— Ésa es su casa —señaló hacia los pisos superiores.

— Yo quiero un hermano postizo como el tuyo —dijo Deborah.

— Te lo regalo —Ginny se bajó del taxi— ¿Seguras que no quieren acompañarme? —

— ¿Y perdernos una noche de salvaje diversión en los antros de Londres? —Kara negó con la cabeza— Te queremos, pero no tanto —

— Ja, ja. Bueno, que les vaya bien —

— Igual a ti —

— Si vemos algún ojiverde, te vamos a conseguir su número, ¿Ok? —

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo del edificio. El "recepcionista" la detuvo.

— Disculpe, señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla? ­—

— Supongo, vengo a ver a Harry… erhm, el pelinegro del penthouse —El tipo la examinó de pies a cabeza, cosa que en otras circunstancias la hubiese incomodado mucho, pero como esta vez estaba presentable de acuerdo a la "ocasión" ni se inmutó.

— Sí, el señor Potter tiene una reunión si mal no recuerdo; gente muy peculiar si se me permite decirlo. Pase —le señaló el elevador en un educado ademán— Por cierto, lindo abrigo —

— Gracias —Ginny sonrió débilmente mientras se metía al elevador, aplastó el botón y se recargó en una esquina.

_'Gente muy peculiar, bueno, esa era mi señal'_, pensó burlonamente mientras taconeaba sobre la alfombra del pequeño recibidor. Tocó el timbre.

Casi de inmediato, la enmarañada cabeza de Hermione Granger se asomó para darle la bienvenida.

— ¡Ginny! Creíamos que no ibas a venir, pasa —

— No tienen tanta suerte —sonrió y entró a la casa tras Hermione.

Ginny se sorprendió un poco, a excepción de unos cuantos centímetros, todo el apartamento estaba alfombrado; en lo que estaba a la vista, claro. Hermione debió captar su mirada, porque se rió un poco.

— A Harry le gusta andar descalzo, debiste haber visto cuando recién se mudó. Ni un solo mueble, pero la alfombra y la calefacción en el piso estaban instaladas el primer día —Ginny sonrió ante la excentricidad, notando por primera vez que también Hermione estaba descalza, por lo que se veía bastante chaparra. Tras unos pasos, comprendió la razón; uno no podía traer los tacones de aguja (que tanto le gustaban a ella) sobre estas alfombras sin que se arruinaran.

— Con lo caro que le debió haber salido y yo echándolo a perder —murmuró, pero Hermione (quien la guiaba a la sala, presumiblemente), varios pasos frente a ella, no la escuchó.

Así que, no teniendo la familiaridad suficiente como para tomar la iniciativa propia de quitarse los botines, la siguió hasta comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. La llevó a la sala; donde Ron y Harry veían el televisor al tiempo que charlaban y comían palomitas de maíz.

_Y pensar que justo en ese momento, de no ser por ellos, estaría contoneándose con Deb y Kara en alguna discoteca…_

— He visto funerales más animados que ésto —comentó, atrayendo la inmediata atención de los jóvenes.

— Whoa, Ginny, ¿Eres tú o el animal ese que traes te tragó y hablas desde su estómago? —dijo Ron, haciendo referencia al abrigo que llevaba.

A Ginny no le gustaba vestir otra piel que no fuese la suya, pero con el frío que estaba haciendo tenía que dejar de lado sus preferencias para buscar lo que más se le acomodara.

— Muy gracioso, Ronald —comenzó a desembarazarse del ostentoso trasto, agradeciendo el eficiente sistema de calefacción de Harry— pero ¿Es que tu no sales o qué? Afuera está horriblemente helado, una no puede caminar por la calle sin convertirse en un témpano viviente —dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de un sillón.

— Pues si una va a caminar por la calle medio desnuda, ni echándose un Yeti encima…—Ron tenía los ojos desorbitados al observar a su hermana.

_Como si una falda larga con abertura a medio muslo y una blusa de hombros caídos fueran la gran cosa…_

— Vamos, Ronnie, no te escandalices por tan poco… ¿Verdad, Harry? De seguro tú has visto muchas chicas con atuendos más pequeños —El aludido, tanteando la mirada asesina de su amigo, sólo carraspeó.

— Eh, Ginny, ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? —Ginny se sentó en un sofá, junto a Hermione— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —

— No, gracias ¿Te importa si arruino tu alfombra…? —miró al piso— ¡Blanca! ¡En la sala! Parece que no te importa —

Harry se rió suavemente— No le pasa nada —

— Ja, ¿Quieres apostar? —le señaló el lugar donde había estado parada, sitio donde sus tacones habían dejado marca.

— Bueno, al menos los zapatos normales no le hacen nada… ¿Sería mucho pedir que te quitaras las cuchillas? —

— Ejem, creo que la gente civilizada los llama 'botines' o 'botines de tacón aguja', pero no es mucho pedir —y procedió a la operación, notando que sus hermanos (tanto el biológico como el "adoptivo") también estaban descalzos.

— La gente civilizada debería llamarlos "castigo" o "tortura" —Harry miró medio alucinado los botines— ¿En serio se pasan horas sobre estas cosas? —

— Así es, y se siente peor de lo que se ve —intervino Hermione— Yo no los uso a menos de que sea completamente inevitable —

— Pues yo no —Habló Ginny, un poco irritada— Los uso a todas horas: botines, botas, zapatillas, sandalias, etc., todos con tacón de aguja. Los uso en las pasarelas, en las fiestas después de las pasarelas, cuando salgo… y aquí me ven, ¿Lucen flagelados? —obviamente se refería a sus pies— pues no. Así que busquen otra cosa con la cual estarme molestando, por favor —

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione balbuceando dubitativamente.

— Ginny, realmente no queríamos ofenderte, no fue nuestra —se detuvo a un gesto de la "pelinegra"— intención —

— Déjalo, Hermione — La chica centró su atención en el televisor, en el cual acababa de comenzar un noticiario.

**_— "Hoy, aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana, fueron descubiertos los cuerpos sin vida de toda una familia en una tranquila zona residencial a las afueras de la ciudad. Hebert Porter y su esposa Marilyn fueron finados ayer alrededor de las 10 de la noche, según los exámenes médicos. Sus hijos Killian, Margaret y Tobey de 10, 8 y 4 años de edad, respectivamente, murieron aproximadamente media hora antes, mientras que Elizabeth y Mark Stanton, padres de Marilyn Porter, fallecieron unas horas después al igual que su perro _—**la conductora emitió un pequeño sonido de incredulidad**— _Los detectives declararon su inclinación a pensar que se había utilizado algún veneno o arma biológica, puesto que los cuerpos no tienen el más mínimo daño; pero los informes forenses no han encontrado rastro de químico alguno en los cadáveres, salvo el pequeño detalle de que todos, incluyendo el del perro, tenían una gran cantidad de adrenalina en el torrente sanguíneo…—_**

Ginny se volteó, los ojos abiertos de par en par, y pidiendo una explicación en silencio. Ellos lo sabían, así como cada brujo (o bruja) que estuviese viendo la televisión en esos momentos. Era obvio para cualquiera que supiera mirar.

Magia. Y La Guerra del Mundo Mágico.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —la pregunta murió en los labios de Ginevra.

— "**_…se desconoce el móvil del crimen, realmente, aunque la hija mayor de los Porter, Sarah, de 17 años de edad, ha desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas…" —_**

****

— Sarah era… —la voz de Hermione tembló un poco— Sarah era sangresucia, Ravenclaw que debió haber sido Slytherin. Ignoramos por qué Voldemort quería secuestrarla dado a que murió en San Mungo…—de nuevo le tembló la voz— no pudimos salvar a la familia, ni a los de la Orden —ésta vez la castaña dio una pequeña risita histérica— los aurores del Ministerio ni se enteraron —

— Dios… ¿Cuántos..? —

— Dos —Harry contestó.

— Y tan sólo había 1 mortífago —Ron tenía el mismo aire de seriedad que embargaba a todos, tan impropio de él.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso? —

— Realmente había cinco mortífagos, pero se quedaron al margen y uno solo asesinó a todos, hechizó a varios y golpeó a otros tantos —Harry se tocó levemente el costado izquierdo. Ginny entendió el gesto.

— Lo que me gustaría saber…—murmuró Hermione— es desde cuándo los mortífagos entrenan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo —

— ¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —

— Sí, ya sabes, patadas altas, giros de 180°, secuencias de golpe-defensa-golpe…

— Estrategia ofensiva y defensiva, completo dominio sobre la capacidad anatómica —Ginny parecía hablar consigo misma

— Sí, ese tipo de cosas —contestó Hermione con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Nadie más captó el extraño intercambio.

**_—"… Pero aunque se tomase la vertiente de secuestro, el asesinato de la familia no tiene lógica, ni propósito ¿Quién pagaría el rescate en dado caso?..." _**—

* * *

— Ordené que trajeras a la chica con _discreción_, y en cambio asesinas a toda la familia y al —resopló burlonamente— perro, ¿Acaso no estás familiarizado con el lenguaje que utilizamos aquí? —la pregunta era todo, menos una exigencia de saber la respuesta.

Y él no pudo evitar sentir un horrible _Déja V_, si le había dicho casi las mismas palabras. Aunque aquella vez había sido por no cometer una masacre y en esta ocasión era por haberlo hecho, ¿Acaso no era irónica la vida?

— La situación se salió de control, mi _Lord_ —Odiaba tener que mantener una postura sumisa, arrodillarse ante un ser como aquél.

— Me desobedeciste y serás castigado por ello —

_Déja V_ de nuevo.

— Sí, mi _Lord_ —hubiera dicho "Sí, padre" y sería la misma escena de antes.

Escuchó los, inaudibles para cualquier humano normal, murmullos de los demás Mortífagos.

Bueno, quizás no sería la misma escena, pero se le asemejaría bastante.

* * *

Ginny se arrebujó en el sillón, faltaba poco para que amaneciese pero no podría conciliar el sueño… además de que Kara y Deborah no habían regresado (cosa bastante normal, a decir verdad). Así que no tenía caso acostarse para que luego sus amigas la levantaran con todo el barullo que hacían siempre.

Realmente estaba consternada, ya presentía a quién se referían Ron, Harry y Hermione. Sólo había una persona que podía actuar de aquella manera, a pesar de todo.

No, no debía pensar en eso, debía despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo suyo. Sí, en lo suyo. Había bastante trabajo por aquellas fechas, además de que se acercaba la navidad y aún no había comprado los regalos; quizá mañana, que era domingo y lo tenía libre, se dedicara a ello.

Le compraría alguna joya a su mamá, libros a Hermione, algo muggle para su pap

¿Y si realmente era él? ¿Y si decidía acabar con Harry en su descabellada carrera por conquistar el éxito? Porque eso era lo que siempre había querido, ser alguien en la vida, alguien importante y poderoso, destacado por sus propias habilidades y no por los privilegios de su cuna… pero vaya forma había escogido para alcanzar la meta.

Lo odiaba, odiaba con toda su alma que él fuera tan egoísta, que siempre tuviera que vanagloriarse de todo, que no pudiera estar a la sombra de nadie, que siempre quisiera destacar, que tratara de lucir sus habilidades en cada oportunidad; al menos la última vez había tenido un buen corazón. Ahora, con todo el rollo de ser grande, lo dudaba.

Porque ser grande no incluía multi-homicidios, eso ya se lo había dicho, aunque no la escuchara.

Ahora menos que nunca la había escuchado, a decir verdad, no había sido jamás de los que se detienen a pedir la opinión de todos antes de tomar alguna decisión, pero ahora ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus histéricos gritos de advertencia y desesperados ultimátums.

Le había ofrecido un puesto como su contraparte femenina, bonita cosa, como si ella fuera a zambullirse en una de sus carreras sin sentido por la gloria sólo por que él se lo pedía. Definitivamente no. Ni por él haría tal cosa.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, no iba a pensar en ello. No más. Y si tenía que noquearse para dejar su mente en blanco, pues bien, lo haría.

— No creo que esa sea muy buena idea —la voz era débil, proveniente de los enormes ventanales modernistas que Deborah había mandado colocar, pero aún así pudo reconocerla.

Se levantó de un salto. Dimitri.

— Por Merlín…—Ginny trastabilló mientras se acercaba a la figura, casi se enredaba con su propio pantalón pijama. Se le desorbitaron los ojos.

Ahí estaba, recargado contra el marco de los ventanales y con la más grande mueca de dolor que jamás hubiera visto; aún así lucía tan magnífico y poderoso como de costumbre.

Lo que sí no estaba como de costumbre era su cabello, una cascada de prolijos bucles que le llegaban hasta los hombros, y su piel, de un tono acaramelado totalmente perfecto. Además de que su usualmente inmaculada vestimenta había desparecido, de hecho no había vestimenta alguna.

Se atragantó mientras desviaba la vista, ligeramente sonrojada

_'¿Cómo demonios se broncea un vampiro?'_

Ginny se paró, al fin, enfrente del ojiverde. Notaba que éste padecía un gran dolor, o al menos eso parecía.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —

— Larga historia, Ginevra —Hablaba despacio, como si el simple hecho le costara un gran esfuerzo— Necesito tu ayuda —

Ah, mágicas palabras eran esas; Ginevra Weasley olvidó completamente su coraje para con él.

— Claro —le tendió la mano— ya va a amanecer —comentó, más para si misma y sin ser consciente de lo que esto significaba para él.

— No de nuevo —murmuró él, alargando el brazo para tomar la mano de Ginny y cayendo sobre ella en el movimiento.

_'Oh, oh'_

Ginny imitaba a las amapolas bajo el sobrenaturalmente pesado (y desnudo) cuerpo de Dimitri; o quizás las superaba, porque su rojo comenzaba a ser morado por la falta de oxígeno.

— Me estoy asfixiando —jadeó mientras se retorcía inútilmente, porque era obvio que no podría moverlo.

— Lo siento, es la parálisis solar —Comenzó a levantarse, aunque los movimientos eran mucho más lentos y torpes.

Ella se puso de pie en un salto — No puedo dejar que te congeles aquí entonces, pero ¿Dónde? —caminaba en círculos frente a él, pensando— Tengo que encontrar un lugar rápido, porque no podré moverte yo, ¿Y por qué demonios estás desnudo? —dio un manotazo al aire, en seña de que no importaba— Olvídalo… No tenemos desván o sótano, que sería muy útil, además está el asunto de que Kara y Deb rondan por todo el lugar, no puedo evitarlo, es su casa también; no queda más opción que mi cuarto, sígueme —

Dimitri no pudo contener una sonrisa, aunque le dolió, por la forma en que Ginevra había llegado a una conclusión tan obvia desde el principio. Mente de mortal, aunque su esencia no fuera la de uno, vaya cosa más curiosa.

La siguió de todas formas, sintiendo sus miembros más pesados a cada momento; para la hora que era, cualquier otro vampiro hubiese caído paralizado.

La menor de los Weasleys agradeció mentalmente a Deborah por las pesadas cortinas que había colocado en los cuartos, mientras corría a cerrarlas. Ahora ¿Dónde podría yacer su diabólico acompañante?

Quizás en la cama… pero ¿Dónde dormiría ella? Aunque era matrimonial y había espacio de sobra, no podría acercarse, puesto que el riesgo de que Dimitri la estrangulara inconscientemente durante su descanso era bastante alto (Ella sí había puesto atención en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

Entonces, ¿En la bañera?.. No, demasiado incómodo y aparte le estorbaría cuando quisiera ducharse, por no mencionar que _necesitaba_ el baño.

En esos dilemas se encontraba cuando Dimitri la pasó de largo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra puesta a un lado de la cama y quedando inmóvil al instante.

El sol había salido ya.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar lo sucedido. Bueno, cuando menos el problema del lugar había quedado solucionado.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras quitaba una de las sábanas que había en la cama y la dejaba caer suavemente a lo largo del cuerpo masculino, medida necesaria para preservar su calma.

Porque, vampiro, monstruo y todo, Dimitri estaba _buenísimo_.

* * *

Notas:

(1) La edad de los elfos es diferente, muy a mi pesar desconozco las equivalencias (aproximadas, al menos), pero si viven miles y miles de años, pues un elfo de 50 sería (en este caso y haciendo suposiciones) como un niño pequeño.

Meimi, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, deberías haber escrito algo que lo valiese… pero bueh, ya no queda nada por hacer. Esto es lo que tengo en vista de que Dimitri se enojó porque lo mandé tatemar (es que es medio delicado el niño) y se negaba a hacer acto de presencia.

¿Qué querían que hiciera? '

**The Dark: **Bien, ahora conozco los X-Files de la clonación humana XD... por cierto que se me aclararon muchas dudas...

Por lo demás, (y para romper con la cadena de los reviews largos XD) pues lo del reitiado (es una nueva palabra, XP) obedece más a mis paranoias y a que no me quiero convertir en pervertidora de menores, al menos no aún... ntc.

Bueh!, sigo luchando con pitas... aunque, para serte sincera, le estoy agarrando gusto a estas cosas :P

Bye!

**Luadica: **¡Tú también! (Saca un letrero: Reunión de lectoras de Annie Ricie XD) Sí por aquí era el asunto... Gracias por pasarte por aquí ;

**Sarah Fénix Black: **Pues, el rollo de Dimitri fue por las constantes peticiones XD... Lelio sigue haciendo de las suyas, aunque eso no es parte de esta historia.

Y si tú te quedas con Cole... ¿A mi qué me toca TT?

**Anna:** XD Gracias, lo de qué tiene que ver con Gin es la pregunta del millón :P... ntc, se irá sabiendo con el tiempo y pss, ¿Tú que crees, Elfa o vampira? (para lo segundo no encuentro muchas razones, dado a que ningún vampiro le ha hecho nada para convertirla...

Au revoir, mes petites!


	8. ¿Confías en mí?

_**Ginny tras la verdad en su obsesión por los ojos verdes... ya saben.**_

_**Acabamos de instalarnos en el PG-13... esperemos que nos dure el gusto.**_

"**_Harry Potter, el dúo maravilloso y sus co-co-co-protagonistas (es decir, cualquiera que no sean Ron y Hermione) son propiedad de Rowling y compañía, a la cual no pertenezco y por tanto no lucro con ellos. Rollera por naturaleza, ya me conocen"_**

**[ Red de Memorias ]**

**Siete: ¿Confías en mí? (O el juego de Dimitri)**

— Podría matarte en este mismo instante y jamás sabrías qué te golpeó...—Aerandil habló en voz suave, sin transmitir ningún sentimiento al joven sentado delante suyo.

— Quizá me harías un favor—contestó Gothmog sin apartar la vista del dibujo que hacía, sabía lo riesgoso que era el darle la espalda al elfo, pero no le importaba.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para que algo le importara, realmente.

— Tú sí que eres la personificación del entusiasmo—

— No juegues conmigo, elfo—Aerandil sonrió mientras espiaba el dibujo del rubio.

— Demasiado bello para un demonio—murmuró, refiriéndose al dibujo.

Gothmog terminó de trazar uno de los árboles en el papel y desvió la mirada hacia Aerandil.

— Las apariencias engañan—

El elfo fijó la vista sobre los ojos verdes del Balrog, su cara afilada y pálida, los cabellos rubios.

— Vaya que sí —murmuró, pero el otro lo escuchó y esbozó una sonrisa medio burlona, medio cansada.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a los guardias y acabas con todo esto?—

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Gothmog?—Aerandil suspiró— tanto tiempo de guerra y jamás había posado los ojos en tu cara, a pesar de que todo tiene tu sello... y ahora te presentas aquí, en "la boca del lobo" como si nada pasara, como si estuvieras completamente...—

— ¿Loco? ¿Enamorado? ¿Cuál es la diferencia, realmente? —El elfo sonrió, acababa de tomar una decisión.

— Sígueme— y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Gothmog frunció el ceño. Eso podía significar su muerte segura, pero...

Se levantó y anduvo tras Aerandil.

Tampoco que le importara mucho, la verdad.

**­­**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny miró el bulto que yacía a un lado de su cama. Habían pasado más de 2 semanas y el vampiro no daba rastros de vida.

Aunque técnicamente estaba muerto, claro, como todos los vampiros. Pero lo que decía era que no daba seña de actividad alguna; a no ser de uno que otro débil murmullo, que le hacían pensar a ella que estaba soñando o algo así.

Sin embargo, la vida continuaba a su alrededor, aunque él hubiese decidido "acampar" en la alfombra de Ginny; la chica había continuado con su trabajo, había hecho las compras navideñas y ahora estaba a tan sólo un par de días del "macroevento", "la grande", la pasarela más espectacular que Imogen Gaarder y Marissa Carrano hubiesen orquestado en toda su vida.

Había decenas de modelos contratadas, algunas novatas como Deborah May Louis y por tanto desconocidas, otras con algo de experiencia (como era el caso de Kara Parker, Erika Malone, Nikki Franco y otras tantas que conocía) y algunas más que eran bastante cotizadas, como Violet Ferrara y Camila Cuburu, quienes atraían compradores con la sola mención de su nombre.

Pero la estrella sería Ginevra Weasley, Imogen se había encargado de ello y se lo había dicho. No podía darse el lujo de cometer algún fallo, no con el proyecto más arriesgado y ambicioso de toda su carrera en la industria de la moda, en palabras de la Gaarder suprema.

Y el hecho de que, en lugar de pensar en su futura actuación, se estuviese preocupando por un vampiro medio inconsciente que yacía en su recámara, escondido de la vista de sus compañeras, era bastante perturbador.

En sí, el sólo hecho de que se preocupara por Dimitri (dejando de lado que era un ser de la oscuridad) resultaba bastante _perturbador_; sobre todo, cuando se ponía a recordar que el chico se la pasaba diciéndole que ella era una especie de fenómeno que se estaba transformando en un fenómeno aún mayor.

_Como si no fuera cierto, Ginevra..._

Además, estaban esas molestas voces internas que habían decidido hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿No sería obra de Dimitri, también?... sus encuentros con ese chupasangre de ojos verdes le habían enseñado que en Hogwarts se subestimaba a los vampiros, así que no podía precisar el alcance de sus poderes.

Pero estaba preocupada, le gustara o no, pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en él, en lo que haría cuando se levantara, en lo que le preguntaría... incluso hasta le había comprado algo de ropa, unos días atrás y ahora las cajas estaban olvidadas en una esquina.

Lo cierto era que había comenzado a despertar la preocupación en sus amigas, porque casi no hablaba con ellas, siempre andaba apresurada en todo, queriendo llegar antes del crepúsculo al departamento, se encerraba en su habitación y no salía por horas... las pobres sacaban mil y una conjeturas.

Y Ginny las compadecía, deseaba contarles, pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo; de cualquier forma, esa noche tenía un presentimiento y como la mayoría de sus presentimientos resultaban ser ciertos... en fin, ya era hora de que Dimitri se "despertara". En parte porque el descanso parecía estarle suavizando las extrañas marcas que tenía en algunos lugares (visibles, porque de ninguna forma lo había estado espiando, para nada) del cuerpo.

Pensando más a profundidad sobre ello (cosa que había hecho, muy constantemente) parecía como si el chico se estuviese recuperando de algo, alguna especie de daño, como si hubiera encarado alguna fuerza en extremo destructiva, a juzgar por que las marcas estaban en la punta de su nariz, mejillas y mentón, así como en los hombros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había enfrentado, era obvio que se había parado frente a ello...

— Chica lista—Ginny dio un bote al escuchar la profunda voz cargada con el sonoro acento, odiaba que le leyera la mente, realmente lo odiaba— Eso fue precisamente lo que me pas

— ¿Qué cosa fue lo que te pasó por encima, entonces?—

Dimitri sonrió, mostrándole el exótico (y bellísimo) aspecto que daban sus ojos verdes y brillantes en el perfilado rostro moreno.

— El amanecer, Ginevra, me estuve parado frente a la luz del sol un día completo—se levantó, mostrándole los remanentes de una de esas extrañas marcas (sin duda la más profunda) en su abdomen— esto que ves aquí y que amablemente clasificaste como "marcas" no son más que las quemaduras que ésto me produjo—

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar la información por completo, e incluso así no lo podía creer.

— Pero no es posible—Ginny sacudió la cabeza— la luz solar es mortal para los vampiros... y no me vas a decir que eso también es un "mito", ¿O si?—

— Claro que no, es la pura realidad y el principio básico de nuestra especie —contestó él seriamente.

Cabe decir que la chica se quedó medio paralizada, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Dimitri, cubierto con la sábana blanca, sentarse en la cama, justo en frente de donde ella lo hacía.

— Es sólo que—continuó él, sin prestar atención a la reacción de la chica— bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado, quería un descanso... pero parece que soy un sobreviviente nato—suspiró. _¿Desde cuándo los vampiros suspiraban?_

Ginny se masajeó las sienes en busca del reestablecimiento de todos sus esquemas morales preestablecidos; lo malo con lo malo y lo bueno con lo bueno, así que los suspiros (buenos) no iban con los vampiros (malos), simplemente no quedaban. Y no podía sentir afinidad hacia un vampiro.

_Claro, porque ellos son ¿Cómo los llaman?... ¡Ah si! Inferiores, justo como los nacidos de muggles son a los de sangre limpia, no se mezclan._

¡Esa maldita voz! Ella no creía en eso de la pureza de sangre, nunca lo había hecho.

Dimitri la miraba con una pequeña y tentativa sonrisa. ¡Cómo odiaba que le leyera la mente! ¡La ponía furiosa!

El chico levantó las manos en señal de paz y ella sólo gruñó.

— A ver, entonces me estás diciendo que la regla básica es "No te acerques al sol", además de que con el día pierden la consciencia—se detuvo por la confirmación de él y al obtenerla, continuó— pero tú, en tu melodramático y no dudo que espectacular, intento de suicidio te paraste frente al sol...—

— Figurativamente, por supuesto—

— Sí, claro, entonces te expusiste _completamente_ a la luz del sol, dándose por entendido que estabas inconsciente y por tanto imposibilitado para protegerte mientras durase el día, pero contrario a todo lo que creías no moriste, no dejaste de existir, no...—

— El término correcto es quemarse, supongo, porque nos convertimos en cenizas y si se desparraman, entonces, el alma será libre—

— Bien, y si te quemabas, lo que se supone creías que pasaría, ¿Quién desparramaría las cenizas? ¿O es que acaso no querías el descanso eterno? Espera, no me interrumpas de nuevo que ya me desviaste de lo que quería decirte en un principio, contesta cuando termine de hablar—Ginny lo miraba suspicazmente— El punto es que no encontraste tu final, sino que te quemaste, de la misma forma en que lo haría un bañista que se ha expuesto demasiado tiempo al sol... ¿Eso te convierte en un súper-vampiro o algo así?—

— Es cierto que con el tiempo ganamos más y más poder... yo soy uno de los más viejos y siempre he tenido esa cierta "propensión" al peligro, lo cual me ha dado mucha más experiencia de la necesaria, así que supongo que simplemente he superado ese punto—suspiró— No soy un mártir ni un alma torturada, Ginevra—el vampiro sonreía— ya hay suficientes en el mundo, empezando con tu amigo Harry—esta vez había alzado la mano para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos, ciertamente el tacto de su piel había cambiado...y mucho. La antaño textura como de mármol, lisa, dura y fría (por no mencionar lo blanca), se había convertido en algo, aunque igual de frío, lleno de pequeñas irregularidades propias de la mano más humana.

Entonces vino la pedrada del súbito conocimiento. _Ahora podría mezclarse con los mortales más fácilmente..._

Tan sólo que no había sido ella la que lo había pensado, sino él. Ginevra abrió los ojos rápidamente, aunque sin deshacer el contacto.

¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese sustraído un pensamiento de su cabeza? Era él quien adoraba hacer eso, era un poder sobrehumano que ella, como humana perfectamente común y corriente...

_Sí, claro, perfectamente común y corriente con tu varita, la escoba que te regaló Sas y los libros de hechizos bajo la cama, por supuesto..._

...era un poder sobrehumano que ella, como **bruja** perfectamente normal, no poseía. Simplemente no podía ir por allí escuchando los pensamientos de los demás, era imposible, era...

_**¿Impensable?**_

— Precisamente—respondió con un hilillo de voz. Y tan sólo al observar la mirada divertida de Dimitri notó que él no había abierto la boca.

¡Pero ella lo había oído! Había oído su voz, la resonancia y el acento junto con ese matiz tan exquisito que tenía, lo había oído hablar... en su cabeza.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y estaba a punto de dar algún grito de desesperación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Gin, ¿Me puedes dejar tu crema depi...?—la pregunta murió conforme los amielados ojos de Deborah pasaban de Ginny a la cama y de la cama a la figura de Dimitri, quien inteligentemente evitó conectar miradas (por aquello de lo sobrenatural en sus ojos), pero no pudo hacer nada por la sábana que se había resbalado hasta su cintura— uoooo... no quería interrumpir, disculpen, le pediré la crema a Kara—Cerró la puerta de golpe, pero aún así pudieron escuchar su risita maliciosa.

Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, soltando un gemido inconscientemente, de seguro que a la pervertida de Deborah se le había ido la mente por otro lado... porque el que ella tuviera el cabello revuelto, el pijama medio mal acomodado y que él estuviera desnudo no indicaba nada.

_Ja, ja, hasta tú hubieras pensado otras cositas, mi querida Ginevra, no finjas._

De acuerdo, la escena daba pie a mal interpretaciones, sobre todo por la desnudez de Dimitri; lo que le recordaba algo.

Se levantó de golpe, tratando de localizar las malditas cajas de la boutique donde había comprado la ropa; lo que le recordaba otra cosa más...

— ¿Y puedes explicarme cómo demonios acabaste desnudo?— ¡Ajá! Ahí estaban. Las cogió de un tirón (estaban metidas en una enorme bolsa) y las dejó caer sobre el tocador.

— Pues, básicamente, llevaba puesto un traje negro cuando me fui a—carraspeó— cuando me fui, pero cuando desperté al anochecer siguiente estaba hecho jirones... supongo que perdí los restos al venir acá, ¿Qué haces?—

Ginny se detuvo en seco. Había estado abriendo los paquetes mientras él balbuceaba, pero ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada, como si la hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Ciertamente lo que la apenaba, más que todo, era el tiempo que se había pasado en la exclusivísima tienda de ropa masculina, mirando todas y cada una de las cosas que había ahí; escogiendo las que sentía le sentarían mejor al ojiverde y remitiéndose a sus gráficos recuerdos al momento de pensar en tallas, pero no le dedicó demasiado tiempo en su cabeza al asunto, no fuera Dimitri a leerla como siempre.

— Pues —habló, cuando pudo recolectarse a sí misma finalmente, al tiempo en que miraba cómo el espejo le devolvía al fin algo familiar: el sonrojo Weasley. Aunque hubiese deseado que no lo hiciera en ese momento— no puedes pasearte por ahí desnudo, además quiero mi sábana de regreso, así que te traje algo de ropa—

— Tú y la ropa—murmuró él.

— Yo y lo único que no se revela en mi contra—contestó ella— pero mira, la verdad nunca me fijé mucho en tu estilo, así que te compré algo que me gustó a mi—se encogió de hombros—juzga por ti mismo—

Dimitri se levantó tan rápidamente que Ginny casi no pudo verlo (pero agradeció a todas las deidades que él hubiese amarrado la tela a su cintura) y en un parpadeo estaba a su lado, ojeando el contenido de los paquetes.

Tras unos momentos, la chica tomó todo y se lo puso en los brazos al ojiverde.

— Toma, allá está el baño. Ponte lo que quieras y como quieras, tampoco tienes que quedártelo toda la vida, en fin, menos charla y más acción. Anda— lo empujó suavemente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aerandil abrió suavemente una puerta de madera, finísima por su apariencia, mientras le gesticulaba para que lo siguiera.

Gothmog notó sorprendido que estaban en la entrada de un dormitorio, en el cual había una chica sentada frente a un escritorio y otra recostada en la cama. Agradeció mentalmente el llevar la capucha sobre su rostro.

La chica que estaba en la cama se levantó silenciosamente, la gracia y el porte eran mucho más acentuados que los de Isil; lo cual tan sólo indicaba una cosa... que estaba frente a la princesa mayor: Arwen.

La elfa los pasó apresurada, tan sólo tomándose el tiempo necesario para dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a Aerandil. Ellos se entenderían, supuso.

Pero, si esa era Arwen, entonces la que estaba en el escritorio debía ser Isil (era un pensamiento algo estúpido, pero dejó pasar la ocasión de recriminárselo él solo).

— Creo que hay algo aquí que querrás ver, Isil—comentó el elfo ligeramente.

Isil se volteó al escuchar la voz, su mirada deteniéndose en Gothmog para dar paso, en cuestión de segundos, a la más pura alegría.

Aerandil se marcho discretamente, pensando que hacía lo correcto, pero que aún así pagarían el precio.

Gothmog sonrió débilmente mientras la princesa se arrojaba a sus brazos, no podía evitar sentir que la estaba condenando por algo que ella no había hecho.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dimitri se tomó su tiempo, realmente, dentro del baño, mientras Ginny dormitaba en su cama.

— Creo que es la primera vez que aburro tanto a alguien—Ginny se levantó de un salto al oír la voz. Y casi se le cae la baba...

Cuando había escogido aquel conjunto de pantalones oscuros, camisa color plomizo y gabardina negra larga, lo había hecho pensando que le sentarían muy bien al chico.

Pero el resultado frente a ella era mucho más de lo que había esperado...

— Eh, supongo—miró a Dimitri, quien no dejaba de pasarse las manos por el cabello— ¿Ocurre algo?—

— Eh, Ginevra, ¿No tendrás unas tijeras que me puedas prestar?—

— Creo que sí—hurgó en el primer cajón del tocador hasta que encontró lo que buscaba— Sí, aquí están... ¿Pero para qué las quieres?—preguntó mientras se las pasaba.

— Para esto—contestó, al tiempo en que el primer rizo caía al suelo. Ginny elevó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, era su cabello después de todo... que hiciera con él lo que le viniese en gana.

Aunque era una lástima por aquellos bucles rojizos tan perfectos, conforme la cantidad iba aumentando, Ginny descubrió que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban perfectamente definidos e incluso cuando caían al piso seguían conservando la forma. Increíble.

— Ocurre con todos los vampiros—comentó Dimitri— una vez que estás dentro, todos los atributos que tuviste como mortal se perfeccionan—se había dejado el cabello bastante corto, pero aún así lo suficientemente largo para que le cayera un fleco de rizos en la frente.

Guapísimo...

— Gracias—sonrió.

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente!—

— Deja de disparar tus pensamientos a todo el que pueda oírlos—se encogió de hombros— tengo hambre, ¿Te molesta si te dejo ahora?—Ginny negó con la cabeza— Bien, muchas gracias—la besó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Sí, claro...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

— ¡NO! Dije que la música empieza 5 ¿¡Me oyeron!? CINCO segundos después de que Kyle comience a hablar, por favor ¿Es que son una panda de inútiles o qué?—Una pequeña chica, de cabellos castaños, gritaba con voz estentórea.

— Me parece que a Catherine no le va a durar el antiácido si sigue así —Deborah, como todas las demás modelos, reía tras bambalinas.

— Pobre chica, debe ser horrible tener que coordinar todo—comentó Ginny.

Kara esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando Violet (una impresionante rubia de 1.90 y ojos castaños demasiado protuberantes) le dio un codazo.

— ¿¡Y dónde demonios se metieron las modelos!? — Catherine al grito.

— A ver si sigues compadeciéndola cuando terminemos, créeme, yo ya he trabajado antes con ella y es un martirio—Camila, una chica de piel morena y cabello negro rizado, hablaba en tono resignado.

Ese era el último ensayo para la pasarela que se haría la noche siguiente, 24 de diciembre, lo que suponía Ginny histerizaba tanto a Catherine Donovan, la coordinadora. Eso y que la chica era una maniática obsesiva perfeccionista, pero no era cosa suya así que se lo callaba.

Se reorganizaron y comenzaron a pasar en el orden final, aunque sin la ropa (con la que ya habían hecho las pruebas), jugando a exagerar las poses y tirar besos a espectadores imaginarios, arrancando al principio toda clase de reprimendas por parte de Catherine.

Pero al final la chica había reconocido la batalla perdida y las había dejado ser, ensañándose con otros empleados.

Ginny iba tras Camila, justo como era su lugar, viendo cómo la morena pegaba algunos saltos gimnásticos mientras avanzaba hasta la punta del escenario (en forma de "T"), cuando la voz de Catherine detuvo a todo mundo... de nuevo.

— ¡Las luces! ¿¡Dónde demonios están las luces!? —Y Catherine desapareció, probablemente, para ir a intercambiar "palabras" con los de las luces; seguida de su asistente, quien trataba de recordarle amablemente que las luces no se ven de día...

Ginny suspiró y se dedicó a observar las inmensas construcciones que habían hecho en el lugar para que quedase acondicionado por el evento. El escenario con sus bastidores, más las estructuras para poner la iluminación, el podium para el conductor del evento, y todavía faltaban las mesas para los espectadores...

Todo el esfuerzo porque Marissa e Imogen querían que fuese al aire libre. Y casi lo lograban; habían conseguido permisos y demás papeleo burocrático para poder construir en ese parque, que estaba en una zona muy exclusiva, rodeado de los mejores hoteles en Londres... y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Ginny había oído mucho sobre la apertura de uno que acababan de construir, a tan sólo dos cuadras, porque tendría una especie de evento musical estratosférico o algo así.

— Un asistente de producción se columpiaba en el andamio—canturreaba Camila, quien se había sentado en un extremo del escenario, con la tonadita de esa canción para niños que habla sobre elefantes columpiándose en telarañas—y cuando veía que Cathie venía... corrió con las luces por delante—

Ginny sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a ella — ¿Y esa canción?—

— No sé—Camila soltó una risita— mmm, pero mira nada más que tenemos por aqu

— ¿Eh?—

— Mira a tu derecha, boba, discretamente porque parece que viene para ac­—

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Ginny se volteó hacia donde Camila le indicaba, encontrándose con que Harry Potter, La Figura del mundo mágico, se dirigía hacia ella enfundado en un traje sastre azul marino— bueno, al menos ya se viste bien—murmuró.

— ¿Lo conoces?—

— Ehh—

— ¡Ginny!— La inconfundible voz de Harry, a lo lejos, como fondo para su conversación.

— Pues sí—contestó, esperando lo inevitable.

— Tienes que presentármelo—

— Claro—

En ese momento Harry alcanzó el lugar donde estaban, un poco intimidado por tanta gente y parafernalia en torno a ellas.

— Esto...—murmuró, echando una rápida mirada a todo— Hola—

— ¡Harry!—sonrió— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

— Bueno... Sas me echó de la oficina, ya la conoces, lo hacen a menudo—se encogió de hombros—supongo que para que no me estrese o qué se yo... pero tu mamá me pidió que te trajera esto—le pasó una bolsa de papel que traía.

— ¡Ah! Pues, gracias—sintió la mirada de la chica sobre ella— mira, te presento a una amiga—

La pelinegra sonrió encantadoramente y le tendió una mano a Harry—Camila Cuburu, mucho gusto—

—Harry Potter, el gusto es mío—contestó educadamente.

— ¿Pero qué es esto?—Ginny había abierto la bolsa— ¿Rosquillas?—

— Sí, me parece que Molly está tomándose muy en serio esto de que no te alimentas bien—

— ¡Pero yo no necesito estas cosas!—chilló— ¡Menos aquí!—

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry, pero fue Camila la que respondió.

— Por eso—Una rubia se acercaba a toda velocidad por el escenario.

— ¿Alguien dijo rosquillas?—miró a Ginny, quien aún sostenía la bolsa de papel café en sus manos— ¡Tú! Tienes unas de esas... esas... ¡Cosas!—

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo—suspiró Ginny.

— Debiste haber visto la que armó una vez que Deborah, una de las chicas, quería comerse una hamburguesa—le comentó Camila en tono confidencial al pelinegro.

Violet (la rubia) por su parte, le había arrebatado la bolsa a Ginny en medio de la regañina que le estaba poniendo, cuando una chica con gafas, delgada, en extremo alta y de cara dulce se les acercó a Harry y Camila.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Los gritos de Violet se oyen en todo el parque—

— Gin tiene una bolsa con rosquillas—contestó Camila escuetamente.

— Ya veo, yo me encargo, no se preocupen— y se acercó a Violet— ¡Violet! Dame las rosquillas, yo me deshago de ellas; a ver, sé una buena niña y dale la bolsa a Maggie, anda—hablaba como si estuviera frente a una niña pequeña, pero la rubia la obedeció sin quejarse— bien—

— Jamás imaginé que causara tanto revuelo—murmuró Harry, sorprendido

— Oh, no te preocupes, tú no podías saberlo—Camila le sonreía.

— ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí, Margaret!? —Catherine estaba parada en medio de todos y nadie sabía cuándo, exactamente, había llegado ahí.

— Oh, oh—Camila hablaba— Ha vuelto—

— ¡Margaret!—la chica delgada se volvió hacia ella— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—

— Nada, Catherine, Violet, Ginevra y Camila esperaban a que volvieras para continuar con el ensayo—la chica hablaba dulcemente a pesar del tono de la otra.

— ¿Y éste? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?—dijo, refiriéndose a Harry— ¡Lo quiero fuera del campo ahora!—

— ¡Ah! Pues, ya ves que todos estamos ocupados haciendo nuestra parte de trabajo y no hay nadie que nos diga, desde el lugar de un espectador, francamente cómo lo estamos haciendo... y esto—Maggie improvisaba— él es un amigo mío y le pedí que se quedara a ver para que nos diera su opinión, ya sabes, como público—

— De acuerdo, entonces ¡A trabajar!—se volvió hacia su izquierda— ¡Frank! ¿Dónde está mi antiácido? ¡Esta maldita úlcera me está matando!—

Ginny se acercó a Margaret y la abrazó— Oh, Maggie, muchas muchas gracias, eres un ángel—

— No es para tanto—Maggie sonrió— ahora tu amigo va a tener que quedarse a ver todo el numerito, lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra cosa—se volteó hacia Harry.

— Ah, bueno, no tengo nada que hacer de todas formas— sonrió.

38 gritos de Catherine, 156 risitas tontas y señalamientos de las modelos y 3 choques con los empleados fueron suficiente para hacer que Harry realmente **desease **tener algo que hacer. Pero todo había terminado, 3 horas más tarde, o eso parecía cuando por fin Ginny bajó del escenario y le ofreció algo de beber, que rehusó amablemente con la esperanza de que pronto se marcharían de aquel lugar.

— Todo una pesadilla, ¿no?—Ginny se empinaba una botella con agua— Esta chica tiene una carácter del demonio—

— Oh... sí, pero es más pesado ser el foco de atención de tus colegas—contestó simplemente.

Ginny miró sobre su hombro, a un par de metros había unas cuatro o cinco mujeres riéndose y señalándolo.

— Francamente—continuó Harry— creí que todo eso se iba a acabar cuando entré al Ministerio, con Voldemort y todo el rollo... —

— Sí—interrumpió en el puro impulso de que se callara, no quería oír de magia en su trabajo— pero no te preocupes, a mí me parece que te están dando el visto bueno—continuó, tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.

Harry tan sólo alzó ambas cejas (pues no sabía arquear una sola).

— Uy, uy, yo quiero saber quién es él— Nikki Franco, pequeña, de cabello oscuro y corto se agazapaba detrás de Camila Cuburu.

— ¿Pues quién va a ser? ¡El amigo de Gin!—Camila soltó una risita— Ahora sabemos por qué andaba tan rara...—

Deb y Kara intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Deborah quien habló, dado a que era ella la de la experiencia _ocular_.

— No, ese no es su amigo. Su amigo mide como 1.90, tiene cabello rojizo y un bronceado espectacular...—

­— Mmm, ¿Entonces ese está libre?— Camila se asomaba no muy discretamente hacia Harry.

— Habrá que hablar con Gin, ¿Pero de dónde saca tanto chico guapo?—Kara sonrió— deberían haber visto los ejemplares que la perseguían, me parece que el que dijiste es uno de ésos—le dijo a Deb.

— ¿Tú crees? —

— Altote, cabello largo, rostro atractivo... ¿A dónde crees que iba nuestra amiga todas las noches?—

— Uy, entonces el pelinegro está perdiendo su tiempo ¿No?—

— Qué va, es que ¿Acaso no pueden ser sólo amigos?—Violet las miraba incrédula.

— ¿Y cuál es el chiste de eso?—Camila, al igual que las demás, soltó una carcajada.

— Pero bueno, como compañeras—Kara y Deb se tomaron de la mano, en actitud solemne— es nuestro deber averiguar la verdad, así que con permiso—ambas se comenzaron a retirar del grupo, en dirección hacia los dos magos.

— ¡Hey! Yo también quiero ir—Nikki se fue dando saltitos, por los tacones.

— ¡Y yo!— Camila corrió detrás, en igual manera.

— Ya qué—murmuró Violet y se fue tras ella.

— Entonces te corrieron del trabajo...—comenzó ella, por conversar de algo.

— Oh, me dieron el "día libre"... es lo que hacen cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner peligrosas y no quieren que me involucre—puso los ojos en blanco— por mi bienestar mental, tú sabes, como soy una criatura tan delicada—

— Seguro—contestó Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario burlesco cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Iuju! ¡Gin!—Deborah y Kara estaban paradas a su lado, siendo inmediatamente alcanzadas por Nikki, después por Camila y al final Violet.

— Ehh, hola chicas—Ginny, adivinando las intenciones (Y quién no lo haría al notar sus insistentes miradas), continuó— les presento a Harry Potter—

— Violet Ferrara—

— Nikki Franco—

— Kara Parker—

— Deborah May Louis—

— Me gusta tu nombre—comentó, sonriendo entre los apretones de manos.

— Y a mí me gusta el tuyo—sonrió.

— ¡Yo!, Camila, de nuevo—la chica le guiñó un ojo.

— Bien, niñas, Harry es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, así que pueden dejar de hacer conjeturas extrañas—

— Claro, claro—dijo Violet y luego se volteó hacia Nikki y agregó algo en la lengua materna de ambas, que era el italiano— Y así empiezan los romances de novela ¿No, Ik?—

— Seguro—contestó ella, con una risita y en el mismo idioma.

— Seguro, pero resulta que no estamos en una novela—replicó, enojada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata (y en inglés).

Porque ella no hablaba italiano, no sabía cómo hacerlo a pesar de que su mente le había botado directamente la traducción del comentario.

Ah las jugarretas del destino para Ginny...

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese argumentar, objetar o simplemente hablar, un adolescente se acercó, cargando un enorme ramo de flores...

— ¿La señorita Weasley?—

— Esto, soy yo—contestó, sorprendida y aliviada por la distracción

— Son para usted—cogió el ramo que le tendía el chico.

Tulipanes amarillos. 13 tulipanes amarillos...

Acercó los dedos para tocarlos... había algo, algo definitivamente anormal en esas flores, podía sentirlo.

Un hechizo, volteó a ver a Harry, a quien se le notaba en la mirada que lo sentía de igual forma.

_Un hechizo para que no se marchiten... _leyó en sus labios.

Buscó por una tarjeta y cuando casi se daba por vencida, la encontró...

Una pequeñita tarjeta grabada, muy elegante, doblada a la mitad; la abrió y no sin cierta sorpresa observó como unas letras en tinta dorada (además de una caligrafía casi perfecta, que le parecía conocida) comenzaron a formarse lentamente en el papel.

Sintió un escalofrío, eso le recordaba al diario de Tom.

"_¿Y ahora a quién?"_

Ginny frunció el ceño. No había firma.

— ¿Sabes quién las envía?—

— Lo siento—murmuró el chico—sólo me dan el paquete, ignoro lo demás—

— Ah, bueno, gracias de todas formas—se sacó algunas monedas del bolsillo del pantalón y se las dio.

— Muchas gracias, con permiso—y se retiró.

— ¡Flores! ¡Qué romántico!— Deb pegaba de saltos, literalmente.

— No lo creo, Deb, son tulipanes amarillos—Todos voltearon a ver a Kara, como diciendo _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_— y esto, pues, esas flores en específico significan "Amor sin esperanza"—

— ¡Ay! Eso suena tan triste—Violet las miraba con emoción.

— ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?—Ginny se la pasó a Kara— Vaya...—

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Ginny.

— Ah, no, nada realmente... eso sólo que me recordó a esa canción, ya saben, la que dice "¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos? ¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios? ¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?"—calló, al caer en cuenta de que no era un contenido muy halagador para quien fuera dirigida la tonada.

Ginny miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, aunque había callado, ella podía seguir oyendo la risueña voz en su cabeza...

_Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo, detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada._

_Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada, sólo existirá la vida amándote._

_¿Ahora quién?_

_¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas? ¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?_

_¿A quién le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda? Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero_

_Tendrá su aliento sobre tu cara, perderá su rumbo en tu mirada... y se le olvidará la vida, amándote _

_¿Ahora quién, si no soy yo? Me miro y lloro en el espejo... y me siento estúpido, ilógico. Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso... en un beso va el alma. Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser_

_¿Ahora quién?_

_¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama? ¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?_

_¿A quién le pasaran las horas con calma? Y luego en silencio deseara tu cuerpo._

_Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara, pasará mil horas en la ventana._

_Se le acabará la voz...llamándote _

_¿Ahora quién, si no soy yo? Me miro y lloro en el espejo... y me siento estúpido, ilógico. Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso... en un beso va el alma. Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser_

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?­—preguntó Nikki al verla botar el enorme (y a todas luces costoso) ramo en la basura.

­— Soy alérgica a las flores—

— ¿Desde cuándo?—preguntó Deborah, sabiendo que era mentira.

— Desde que me las mandan—contestó, escondiendo discretamente la tarjetita en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Harry, ¿Te molestaría llevarme a casa de mis padres?—

— Para nada—

— Adiós chicas—

— Adiós—

Ginny se tragó las lágrimas mientras seguía a Harry silenciosamente.

"_Maldito, maldito... ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente con ser el tormento del mundo mágico? ¿También tienes que ser el mío?"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Notas:

No me golpeen, 13 hojas para ustedes solitos XD, tardé pero aquí está. La canción es de un tipo que se hace llamar Mark Anthony o no se cómo (no se los recomiendo, la verdad), y se llama Ahora quién XD (wuju, q creatividad ¬¬), en fin, la letra tiene potencial... lástima de voz y música... ah que crítica tan fuerte soy XD

Ea! Los reviews no los contesto en esta ocasión porque no llevo tiempo, uy, uy, que me están sacando a balazos XD, (Pero en serio, no se corten: ¡Mándenme un review! Aunque sea para decir: somos el club de fans de Mark Anthony y te odiamos a muerte, niña XD)


	9. La Locura

**_Quien nos lee, lo hace con el entendido de que Harry y compañía son de Rowling, Saskia, Dimitri y los Gaarder míos y de que tenemos cosas fuertes, sólo insinuadas, pero fuertes. O se supone que teníamos..._**

¡¡¡UN MES DESPUÉS!!!! OMG... (Meimi se cubre los golpes)

**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia va, generalmente, de PG-13 (aunque considero yo que no soy tan perversa, pero en fin). En este capítulo, hay una ENORME excepción. No lo pretendía, no tenía en mente hacerlo, pero creo que he acabado escribiendo mi primer Lemon (felicítenme, un paso más hacia la perdición :P), suave y más romántico (y metafórico) que nada, pero es un Lemon (O no sé, quizá lo llamen Lime... todo depende del punto de vista y de con quién me comparen). En fin; si se consideran lo suficientemente maduros para un contenido de esta naturaleza (Osease, sexo), adelante. Si no, sáltenme este delirio con toda confianza, no altera el curso de la historia. Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho... y yo nomás no quería ser pervertidora de menores, no aún.**

**Red de Memorias **

**Historia Alterna, Sidestory, como gusten: La Locura (U otro punto de vista antes de continuar con nuestra obra)**

El espacioso apartamento se saturaba con los acordes de las guitarras eléctricas, uno tras otro se hacían acompañamiento, se encimaban, peleaban por la gloria de la nota más fuerte al tiempo en que el sordo golpeteo de los tambores de la batería y alguno que otro golpe a los platillos servían de fondo.

La banda estaba practicando...

Los de las guitarras eran hermanos. Un chico de unos 24 años, de complexión alta y delgada, aunque con cierto toque de atlética; ojos azul cobalto, cabello rubio, facciones agraciadas y el color de piel de aquellos que se la viven en la playa. Seth Gaarder.

La otra guitarra era una chica. Gemela de 24 años, no tan alta y atlética, pero sí muy bien proporcionada y llena de curvas; idénticos ojos azul cobalto y cabellos rubios, aunque con mechas rojas. Facciones más que agraciadas y piel de porcelana. Amy Gaarder.

La batería era para Saskia Mihara. Rubia como los Gaarder, pero de facciones orientales y ojos de un azul casi traslúcido. Complexión rolliza y de baja estatura. Blanca como la leche y con unas aplicaciones azules sobre su cabello.

Los últimos acordes de la canción dieron paso al bendito silencio. Seth se desembarazó de la guitarra para anotar algo en una libretilla. Amy se paró detrás de él y comenzó a dictarle cosas.

Saskia suspiró y se recargó levemente en la batería, se sentía tan dolida. Ahí estaban ambos, conversando y riendo como sin nada... pero ella lo sabía. Sabía que Ginny los había citado recién, para hablar con ellos, sabía que les había platicado de sus problemas, de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo y que la habían cambiado tanto.

Y lo sabía porque ya le había pasado antes, Seth, Amy y Ginny ya la habían dejado fuera en el pasado... en varias ocasiones.

Ginny los había escogido para hacerse aconsejar y luego había escogido ser modelo. Nunca le explicó nada a Saskia.

Amy la había acompañado durante aquella depresión en su último año y le habían obligado a mantenerse en el papel del distractor, del payaso. De lejos y sin saber exactamente qué sucedía.

Seth... Seth era lo que más le dolía. Ginny lo sabía; ese había sido su secreto, una de las cosas que las mantenían unidas a ella y a la pelirroja.

Pero Seth nunca lo supo y nunca lo sabría. Tonta, tonta Saskia. Ni siquiera puedes aspirar a que te incluyan en lo que-sea-que-hagan... ¿Y llegaste a creer, alguna vez, que podrías colarte en él?

Tonta, tonta Saskia... al menos ten un poco de dignidad, demuestra esa vena Gaarder que supuestamente te caracteriza.

— ¡No más!—chilló Saskia levantándose de golpe y tirando los platillos de la batería en el proceso.

— ¡Sas! ¡Espera!—Amy alargó el brazo para detenerla, pero Saskia se lo impidió apartándose rápidamente.

— No Amy, ¿Cuánto creían que iba a soportar? Siempre han tenido esa complicidad tan sospechosa, pero claro, son gemelos y se entiende. Luego comenzaron a apoderarse de mi mejor amiga, mi hermana... pues bien, Ginny necesitaba esa atención personalizada. Entonces comienza a comportarse de esa manera tan extraña y ¡Oh coincidencia! Ustedes parecen ser los únicos capacitados para ayudarla, los únicos a los que les contaba lo que sucedía...

— Eso acabó, Sas, hace tiempo que terminó —Esta vez era una voz de hombre la que trataba de poner orden.

— No Seth—Los azules ojos, casi traslúcidos, le brillaban con inusitada ira— No ha terminado, y si eso es lo que me vas a contestar, es mejor que me marche. Los quiero mucho, a ti, a Amy y a Ginny... pero supongo que soy idiota al pensar que mi confianza y cariño se vería correspondido de igual manera

Seth le dedicó una mirada triste, comprensiva, casi demasiado comprensiva. Como si, como si supiera...

— Nos vemos entonces—dijo bruscamente, para coger a toda carrera su abrigo y salir apresuradamente del apartamento.

— ¡Sas!—Amy se detuvo al notar que le hablaba al aire— ¿Sía? ¿Por qué Kía se molestó tanto?—preguntó, en su bendita ignorancia, usando los apodos que hacía tiempo se habían construido.

Pero Seth miraba al vacío y, con una sonrisa triste, negó lentamente. Amy se acercó a su hermano, a su otra parte.

La rubia, tan inocente, tan distraída y tan hermosa.

— No lo sé—mintió, mientras se apretaba contra el cuerpo de su hermana y escondía la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. El gesto más familiar que tenían.

Benditos los que no ven nada...

* * *

Había algo, algo que Aerandil nunca se había atrevido a contarle a nadie (lo cual no había impedido que Isil lo notara, por cierto).

Y ese algo estaba frente a él, en aquel preciso instante, vistiendo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y un largo atuendo de color verde, claro. Wilwarin.

— ¿Has visto a Isil últimamente?—Wilwarin había aparecido junto a él, sin hacer ruido y con una sonrisa maliciosa— Luce muy contenta—

— Siempre ha sido una chica feliz—Aerandil es el sinónimo de cortesía, pero quisiera que Wilwarin no le hablase.

— Claro, claro...—Wilwarin ladeó la cabeza, luciendo mucho más encantadora— y el repertorio de gestos enamorados son sólo para aparentar... Me pregunto qué pensarán sus hermanos—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, alejándose lentamente.

— ¡Espera!— Aerandil corrió tras ella, lívido, porque aunque deseaba fervientemente evadir cualquier contacto con la joven dama, no podía permitir que fuese a sembrar la semilla de la duda en los hermanos de Isil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo sobreprotectores que eran.

* * *

— **_Esta parece ser la época de los latinos, porque no es sólo la sexy Shakira con sus caderas danzantes, ni J.Lo con su turbulenta vida amorosa y su enorme t...talento, ni Chayanne con esa... vocezota que nos atrae a más de una. No sólo ellos han cautivado al público europeo; ahora tenemos a otro chico tratando de colarse en nuestras habitaciones, si bien no ha grabado en inglés, dicen que la música es el idioma universal así que juzguen por si mismos... _**

Harry, ajeno a toda la cháchara de la locutora de radio, se había desparramado sobre el sofá, aburrido hasta la médula.

— **_Lo que sí hay que reconocerle es la capacidad vocal, tiene mucho sentimiento también y nada mejor que una suave balada para iniciar las citas nocturnas, ¿No es así, mis compañeras románticas que ahora mismo le hacen ojitos a su galán?_**

El departamento de Harry, a pesar de situarse en un barrio más muggle que las telenovelas del Ajusco, estaba lleno de hechizos para detectar, evitar, bloquear y recoger todo tipo de magia. Así que cuando la alarma de apariciones se botó, Harry se levantó de golpe, para encontrarse a cierta rubia que, con el paso de los años, se había hecho de un lugar en su reducido círculo social.

— Sas, ¿Ocurre algo?

Saskia parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar realmente dónde estaba. Harry la miraba con aire preocupado, la chica no era de las que se despistaran con facilidad.

— ¿Harry?—atinó a pronunciar después de un rato, quedamente.

— Merlín, Saskia, ¿Qué te pasa?—Harry, en tres zancadas, sujetaba a la chica por los hombros, inclinándose justo lo necesario para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

— ¿A mí? Nada... a mí nunca me pasa nada—sonrisa forzada— yo... no estaba pensando cuando me aparecí, huh, en serio, sólo quería salir de ahí y supongo que el primer lugar que me vino a la mente fue éste... quizá porque tengo que decirte algunas cosas que encontré y ya sabes que la conciencia funciona de manera extraña... tal vez se deba a que todo nuestro cuerpo está dominado por diminutos impulsos eléctricos, de ahí que cuando...—Harry le había puesto una mano sobre la boca, callándola.

— La última vez que comenzaste a hablarme de las teorías muggles sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, venías a decirme que Cho se había largado con su instructor de aerobics a Honolulu... no me imagino lo que ha sucedido esta vez

Saskia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no por la declaración del pelinegro ni por el tono de su voz, sino por el hecho de que no hubiese retirado su mano de la boca femenina.

Si el chico hubiese colocado un dedo sobre sus labios, para luego no retirarlo, Saskia se lo habría tomado como un gesto de insinuación (o de romanticismo, todo dependía del punto de vista); pero toda la mano, que estaba grande, áspera y para rematar medio pringosa, le resultaba algo... desquiciante.

_Que sigo como un loco_

Harry pareció captar el momento, porque retiró la mano apresuradamente, sonrojándose como colegiala y mirando nerviosamente a la rubia.

— Sas, háblame...

_Dando vueltas en la nada _

— Toda mi vida—comenzó la rubia, cuadrando los hombros— me he sentido como la sobra del plan, el margen de error, si me comprendes... Mi madre es, y siempre ha sido, hermosa, extrovertida, glamorosa, voluble; y mi padre es un tradicionalista, serio, discreto, tozudo... era obvio que no iban a funcionar juntos y tras 5 años mi madre cargó conmigo una noche y no volvió—suspiró— a partir de ahí comenzó una batalla, mi padre me quería a su lado y mi madre también, al final los juzgados decidieron que un respetable ciudadano japonés sería mejor influencia que una destrampada americana con miras hacia el mundo de la moda...y de cierta forma tenían razón, supongo, porque no puedo imaginar que habría sido de mí si hubiese vivido colgada del brazo de Imogen Gaarder

— Siempre pensé que preferías a la familia de tu mamá, bueno, no sabría cómo decírtelo... huh, mira, la primera vez que te vi, si mal no recuerdo, Ginny y tú comentaban lo maravilloso de tu primo-nuevo-profesor-nuestro. Y aunque el tema se extendió rápidamente hacia todas las chicas de Hogwarts, siempre diste la impresión de ser feliz a su lado... más que con Amy

Saskia se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa de pura ironía, ¿Y decían que el chico era un despistado? Por favor, si veía mucho más de lo que la mayoría alcanzaba a percibir...

Lo había notado, clarísimo, aunque no se lo quisiera decir con todas sus letras ¿Para qué negarlo?, ¿Ah, Saskia?, ¿Para qué?

La rubia miró el suelo como si la alfombra pudiese otorgarle todas las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos —Muchas veces—declaró— deseé que todo fuera un sueño, una simple ilusión de mi desbocada mente adolescente, alguna cuestión de hormonas o yo que sé. Muchas veces me sentí idiota, atolondrada, infantil, estúpida por albergar aquella tontería en mi corazón y deseé que desapareciera; pero en ninguna de las ocasiones resultó ser ilusión y tampoco desapareció. Incluso me sentí tentada varias veces a mandarme analizar la vista, a ver si así se me aclaraban las cosas... pero no

_Persiguiendo a ese fantasma_

—Tú te diste cuenta—continuó, mirando a Harry— y nunca lo contaste, ¿Por qué?

— Primero no era mi asunto y luego, pues, luego te convertiste en mi amiga... yo se lo que se siente estar tras un imposible, dedicarle tu alma a alguien que no te aprecia de la misma forma...

Saskia arqueó una ceja, atípicamente en ella.

— ¿Le dedicaste tu alma a Cho, Harry?

— ¿Le dedicaste la tuya a Seth, Saskia?— **_Touché. _**

_Que dejaste en mi cama _

— ¿Tú crees que lo hice?—una risita, todo menos alegría— Seth es mi primo, según tengo entendido, ni a los magos se les permiten las relaciones incestuosas...

— Eso no significa nada para nuestro tópico

— Supongo que no, aunque no veo porque estás tan interesado en ello

— Siempre es bueno hablar de las cosas, además, no soy yo el que se aparece de repente en casa de las personas

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes una forma muy slytherin de tratar a la gente en ocasiones?

— Sí.

— Tú y yo no somos almas gemelas

— Eso ya me había quedado claro

— Entonces ¿Por qué eres tú el que siempre lo supo? Es ley de novela, el que da el apoyo será el inevitable siguiente interés amoroso... Y ni tú ni yo estamos para eso, no juntos al menos

Una pequeña carcajada, del corazón— Yo no se nada, Saskia, soy el héroe en el pedestal ¿Recuerdas? Puedo ser tu amigo, puedes ser mi apoyo cuando todos son tan ciegos, podemos ofrecernos consejos mutuamente

— Eso me parece bien, ¿Cuál sería tu primer consejo?

— Que te consiguieras unas gafas, porque tu primo es un idiota ¿Sabes?

— Pues, quizás tienes razón y soy algo miope... como t

_Porque vuelves como siempre_

— Quizás, aunque lo mío es crónico

— A ver—Saskia aventuró algunos pasos en dirección al joven, quitándole las gafas con un delicado movimiento y poniéndoselas ella— Sí... siempre pensé que deberías de usar lentes de contacto, es una pena esconder esos ojos tan exóticos

_A cruzarte en mi mirada_

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría decir lo mismo

_Adueñarte de mi mente_

— Vaya Harry, algunas veces dudo entre si estás subiéndome el ánimo o tratando de ligarme

— Pero Sassie—falso tono de reproche­— Si no soy yo el del círculo vicioso

_Enredándome en tus ganas _

— ¿Seguro?

La mirada de Harry tomó un extraño matiz, examinando cada milímetro del rostro femenino. Los gatunos ojos de azul semi traslúcido eran, sin duda, su rasgo más característico; y el siempre había sido de los que prefieren los perros.

Sin embargo...

_Dime amiga si es normal _

No estaba seguro de poder negarle los argumentos a Saskia. Ya ni tenía idea de quién había comenzado qué. O por qué.

_Que aún me tiemblen las rodillas _

Tuvo que limitarse a sonreírle de la forma más sincera que podía. Como un hombre sin mucho que perder, pero con todo por ganar y todos a quien proteger.

Como Gryffindor perverso. Soñador melancólico. Activista pasivo. Loco racional.

Como Harry Potter.

Y Saskia correspondió la sonrisa. Todo en ella era pura energía. Inagotable. Inalcanzable. Eternamente ausente.

Pero siempre la más importante. Y la más incomprensible.

_Cada vez que yo imagino_

— Quizá es neurosis, o esquizofrenia, tú podrías ser paranoico con tanta cosa que te ha pasado... pero somos material para los archivos psiquiátricos.

_Que tus manos me acarician_

— Francamente, Sas, yo no sabría vivir sin ser un caso

— Uy, eso fue culpa de la música ¿Verdad?—Una risita y Saskia estaba a su lado, mirándolo detrás de sus propias gafas— Ahora dime que soy tu obsesión

— Mejor tú dime cómo...

_Dime amiga cómo yo puedo calmar esta agonía_

La frase del pelinegro murió por voluntad propia, mientras que el chico asía por las mangas del suéter a Saskia, inclinándose a su vez para llegar al esperado desenlace...

Aquel beso prometía, y mucho... los labios de Saskia eran bonitos; los de Harry apetitosos.

Ella tenía la estatura perfecta para acurrucarse en la curva de su cuello. Y él tenía la medida perfecta para descansar la barbilla sobre los rubios cabellos.

Saskia alegraba al mundo. Y Harry necesitaba ser alegrado.

Aunque en ese momento Saskia necesitaba que el mundo la alegrara. Y el único héroe disponible era Harry...

_Mientras más te hago el amor _

— ¿Crees...?—La frase de Saskia murió cuando Harry le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Había algo...

_Más te deseo todavía _

Una risita se le escapó cuando el rostro de él chocó contra sus propias gafas, puestas sobre los ojos de ella. En 3 segundos los lentes habían desaparecido, pero Saskia no pudo evitar esa sensación de dulce abandono, como un cosquilleo, como una alegría que no sabía de donde provenía...

_La locura _

Harry la presionaba contra la pared, las manos subiendo y bajando desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo. Nunca le había gustado que la trataran así, usualmente propinaba buenos golpes por eso... o era ella la que se ponía salvaje, pero ser la entidad pasiva no era cosa que le agradara. Usualmente.

Quizá tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Harry no parecía de los que se alocaban. Parecía siempre tan serio y centrado en la realidad. Era el cabecilla, el importante, el héroe, con el que todos contaban.

_Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

Y, tenía que admitirlo, era delicioso pensar que una persona centrada y con los pies bien puestos en la realidad estuviese perdiendo la compostura por ella...

Casi tan delicioso como sentirlo.

_Y con mis dedos paso a paso te desnuda_

Harry permitió que Saskia enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo él el peso de ambos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en lo descabellado del asunto, ni pudo evitar las alertas mentales que se le dispararon al máximo: ¡Es Saskia! ¡Idiota! No puedes involucrarte con ella, ni con nadie... ¿Podrías soportar que algo le sucediera por tu culpa?

_Y hasta el alma pierde la cordura _

Se separó bruscamente de la rubia, ligeramente preocupado y justo cuando comenzaba a retirar las manos de los muslos de la chica (tenía que detenerla de alguna forma), ella abrió los ojos. Oscuros, nublados, el pálido tono de azul que solía hacer presencia en ellos había dado paso a un azul eléctrico, intenso, atemorizante.

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti_

— Sas...

_La locura_

— A veces pienso que eres un idiota

_Son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

— Yo...

_Es responderte_

— Otras, en cambio, **creo** que eres un idiota

_Sin saber lo que preguntas_

— Tú no te mereces esto. ¿Sabes lo poco que tengo para ofrecer?

_Es abandonar la vida _

— ¿Y quién te está pidiendo que ofrezcas algo?

_Para renacer en ti_

— Esto es una...

Saskia había cubierto la poca distancia que separaba a sus bocas, un pequeño mordisco aquí, otro allá...

¡Cuán delgados podían llegar a ser los labios de Harry! Y aún así, mucho más deliciosos que algunos carnosos que ya había probado antes...

— ¿Locura?

_La locura _

Harry asintió débilmente, a medias. Consideraba todo el asunto descabellado, pero...

_La locura, eres tú..._

Lo más peligroso era que se encontraba de las mil maravillas arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de la chica.

_Dime amiga si es normal _

Se preguntó vagamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, y si era normal que lo hiciese...

Como si los amigos no cruzaran a cada rato esa delgada línea, como si nada de eso sucediera a cada segundo en el mundo. Como si...

_Que me quede en carne viva_

Como si no lo hubiera sentido desde antes, como si ella nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que había tras la máscara del chico bueno.

_Cada vez que yo imagino _

Lo primero que desapareció fue la chaqueta de ella, ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? ¡Bah! Como si importara...

Luego el jersey de él. Tejido barato, una artesanía Weasley de seguro (no que las despreciara).

_Que tus manos me acarician _

Y de ahí en adelante Saskia tuvo que ayudar a las temblorosas manos de Harry, había tantas fronteras que estaban rebasando en ese justo momento. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que después de aquel paso las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales entre ellos. Nunca.

Y, sin embargo...

_Ven y dime amiga como puedo yo calmar esta agonía_

Con cada prenda arrancada del cuerpo, cada beso furtivo y apasionado... con cada gesto que jamás se habían proporcionado entre ellos, sabía que lo valía.

_Mientras más te hago el amor_

Se río, desconcertando al chico. Había que ver las cosas que le pasaban por la mente, si después de aquella noche, aunque fuera sólo una, la vida se le acababa (a cualquiera de los dos), quizá lo valdría.

_Más te deseo todavía..._

Porque, su madre lo decía, ¿Qué valía la vida sin esos momentos de locura? Y, pasase lo que pasase, tendría **algo** que recordar.

No como antes...

— ¿Harry?

Un suspiro, mitad gemido— ¿Si?

— No pienses, sólo—la frase quedó cortada por el sendo suspiro que se le escapó de la boca— sólo siente. Mañana será otro día

Harry, quien tan sólo llevaba los bóxers negros ya, sonrió por toda respuesta. Una sonrisa muy perversa.

* * *

— ¡Wilwarin! ¡Espera!

Una fingida sonrisa inocente— ¿Ocurre algo, Aerandil?

— No. Bueno, la verdad sí; pero no debería ocurrir... o no deberías decir que ocurre

— Vaya, en mis tres mil años de existencia jamás habíale visto balbucear, mi distinguido caballero

— No se burle de mí, señorita

— Eso jamás. Aerandil, ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

El elfo se sumió en una confrontación interna. No podía decirle, sería traicionar la confianza de Isil y poner en peligro a Gothmog (aunque la seguridad del Balrog no le importaba, para nada). También estaba el hecho de que Wilwarin correría a hablar con la familia de Isil si no le informaba con pelos y señales de lo que ocurría, como que él se llamaba Aerandil.

También sabía que Wilwarin le tenía mucho cariño a la princesa (como todos los que llegaban a conocerla) y si comprendía todo el asunto, lo más probable es que contara con su apoyo.

Y Eru sabía que mantener en secreto el romance era demasiado para él.

— Debe ser algo grande para que el elocuente caballero se quede sin palabras

— El caballero se pregunta si puede requisar la ayuda de esta bella dama

— La dama se cuestiona a quién hay que matar para que el caballero la llame "bella"

Aerandil sonrió, de lejos Wilwarin era todo lo correctamente educada y bien portada que se requería para ser la dama de compañía de la reina; pero de cerca era una chica sin mucho aprecio por el protocolo.

Pero abandonó la sonrisa rápidamente, pensando en lo complicado del asunto. Y en que quizás el argumento de la dama se hiciese presente...

— Mucho me temo, Wilwarin, que si esto se llega a saber la primera cabeza que rodará será la mía... bueno, no la primera. Más bien sería la segunda

'_Porque la primera sería la de Gothmog'_

Wilwarin perdió la postura burlona que había adoptado. La seriedad del elfo así lo requería.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Aerandil negó con la cabeza— Lo siento, no tengo derecho a involucrarte a ti también. Si lo hiciera te obligaría a ser cómplice y... no es una postura muy agradable— _Por más que sea lo correcto. _Agregó para si mismo.

— Vamos, Aerandil, cualquiera diría que estás metido en un lío gordo...— La sonora carcajada (sin pizca de humor) que soltó el chico le hizo detenerse, asombrada. Reír de esa manera tan... vulgar estaba prohibido (por las reglas de cortesía) ante una dama; y ese elfo no era de los que descuidan su comportamiento con las señoritas.

Y, como siempre hacía cuando le negaban información, puso a su mente a que sacara conclusiones...

Le había dicho a Aerandil que creía que Isil estaba enamorada, bueno, más o menos, y él se había puesto histérico, corriendo hacia ella para luego soltar pequeños fragmentos de información sin querer, parecer resuelto a contarle todo lo que ocurría, después arrepentirse y al final dejar caer que si aquel "asunto" salía a la luz pública, rodarían cabezas... la suya en segundo lugar (¿De quién sería la primera?).

Entonces eso sólo podía significar que...

— ¡Lo tengo! Isil y tú mantienen un romance secreto

No supo por qué, pero en lugar de alegrarse como le sucedía siempre que desentrañaba algún misterio en el que no era requerida, se sintió miserable. Mientras Aerandil, ajeno a todo esto, ponía una cara de incredulidad que sólo podría describirse como: O.o, para luego soltarse a reír a calzón quitado (o sea, sin reservas)

— ¡Por Eru! Niña, qué cosas dices. Isil y yo, suponiendo que mantuviéramos algo, sería el menor de los problemas... definitivamente eres algo desequilibrada

— ¡Oye! Mira quién lo dice, primero eres todo educado como los demás y después me tratas como si fuera una bebita

— Lo eres

Wilwarin puso los ojos en blanco, no era tan menor que él pero que se lo explicasen...

— Bueno, si vienes a recordarme mi edad, muchas gracias: ya lo hiciste. Ahora con permiso, me largo—gruñó, resentida de que la llamara "niña".

Aerandil se obligó a abandonar su hilarante estado, había sido demasiado rudo con la chica.

— Lo siento—se disculpó— me tomaste por sorpresa, jamás imaginé que dirías tales cosas. Pero eres graciosa...

— Sí, fíjate que apliqué para bufón antes de quedar como dama de compañía—murmuró sarcásticamente

— Simpática, confiable y muy bonita—Wilwarin se puso roja, lo bueno que no notó el idéntico sonrojo en Aerandil— y precisamente por eso tienes que permanecer lejos de esto, prométeme que no dirás nada

— Pero si yo no se nada

— Entonces promete que no sembrarás la duda en nadie

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estarías condenando a Isil a una vida vacía

La chica levantó la cabeza, justo para notar la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de él.

— No eres tú, ¿Verdad?... Se trata de alguien más y te preocupa cómo acaben, no te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie

Aerandil, venciendo sus propias restricciones personales, se inclinó sobre la llamada "Mariposa" (Wilwarin en su lengua) para besarle la frente.

— Y decían que te faltaba madurar... muchas gracias

— Yo... de nada

* * *

— Me gustaría saber en qué pensabas para que vinieras a dar aqu

Un beso en el cuello, sabía a vainilla.

— Pues no en esto, te lo puedo asegurar

Una risita, aunque nunca supieron si provino de ella o de él.

— Eso dices, pero te conozco las mañas muy bien, mi querida Sassie

— Odio que me digas as

Un ronroneo, Santo Cielo ¿Había sido él?

— ¿Apostamos?

_La locura _

Saskia rodó sobre si misma para ponerse a horcajadas sobre Harry.

— Los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs no apuestan—gemido—Harry, somos personas nobles

_Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

— Pues a mí no me parece muy noble lo que estás haciendo—murmuró, derretido bajo las manos de la rubia.

_Y con mis dedos paso a paso siempre te desnuda_

— ¿Vamos a hablar de nobleza, Harry? Porque de ser así, hay algunas cosas medio sospechosas en tu haber que...

_Y hasta el alma pierde la cordura _

— Shh, Saskia, siempre te creí más de hechos que de palabras­—interrumpió.

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti_

La rubia se humedeció los labios para luego posarlos sobre la clavícula masculina, lentamente fue trazando un minucioso camino hacia abajo. Harry sabía a canela. Para el momento en que casi llegaba al centro de su ser, el chico pegó un brusco giro para invertir las posiciones.

_La locura_

La rubia se maravillaba silenciosamente de las sensaciones que podía proporcionarle el pelinegro, tenía una técnica tan... poco gryffindor. No se explicaba cómo era posible que la Chang esa lo hubiera cambiado por un costal de músculos incapaz de articular alguna palabra de 4 o cinco sílabas.

Abrió la boca ante la insistente petición del chico, no que le molestase mucho tampoco. Y tuvo que contenerse para no hundir las manos en su cabello azabache, tomando ella el control.

_Son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

Pero supuso que ya era suficiente de juegos, si la quería, que la afrontara tal y como era. Haciendo uso de sus 68 kilos, logró darle la vuelta al amasijo de piernas y brazos desnudos que eran ellos dos enredados.

_Es responderte_

— Para que sepas, Harry, aquí mando yo. Así que ve dejando tu gorrita de capitán muy lejos....

_Sin saber lo que preguntas_

— ¿Ves que use alguna gorra?

_Es abandonar la vida _

Saskia recorrió su cuerpo desnudo de arriba hacia abajo, con una mirada maliciosa. Y deteniéndose en los puntos estratégicos.

_Para renacer en ti_

— No

_La locura _

— ¿Entonces? ¿Esperas a que nos congelemos o qué?

_Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura_

— Uy, yo que pensaba que el mal humor era exclusivo de nosotros, pobres mortales

_Y con mis dedos_

Las manos femeninas comenzaron a bajar por la espalda, clamando territorio para ellas.

_Paso a paso siempre te desnuda_

— Tienes la cualidad de exasperarme, señorita Mihara

_Y hasta el alma pierde la cordura _

— ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tanto?—comenzó a succionar en el cuello, arrancando un gemido— ¿Así?... o quizás así —ahora estaba sobre su pecho— Oh sí, me parece que te exaspero demasiado—se rió, escuchando deleitada los gemidos del chico.

_Cuando estoy cerca de ti_

— Tonta, sabes a vainilla

— _Sunshine's kisses, By Zoe Than_—corrigió ella— Y tú sabes a canela

— Eau de galletas

Ambas risas, cómplices, nacieron y murieron al mismo tiempo.

— Genial, conseguimos arroz y hacemos horchata ¿Zaz?

_La locura_

— Por supuesto, cuando quieras

— ¿Cuando quiera, Harry? ¿Siempre eres tan complaciente?

_Son tus labios reclamándome la luna_

— Pruébame

_Es responderte_

— Eso tenlo por seguro

_Sin saber lo que preguntas_

Un rato después, Harry le otorgó las pruebas fehacientes... siempre era muy complaciente.

En un súbito movimiento (y por el cual ya había sufrido bastante), la aprisionó contra la almohada, perdiéndose completamente dentro de ella.

Los fuegos artificiales se habrían quedado cortos para describir el éxtasis en el cual se habían sumergido, ambos, al unísono. Y Harry, siendo tan Harry en el fondo, no puedo evitar la sensación de haberse redimido, mientras descansaba la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Saskia.

_Es abandonar la vida _

Completamente.

_Para renacer en ti_

Vagamente escuchó los últimos acordes de la canción que seguía tocando la radio... sintió, medio dormido, que la vibrante voz del tipo que cantaba podría describir perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento; aunque no entendiera el idioma.

_La locura, mi locura, eres tú..._

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Hmmm?

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo que decirte?

— Mmm... mmmjjmm

— Pues... ya te había dicho que iba a investigar algo sobre el Super Mortífago ese y localicé su estilo de pelea

— Mmmmmmmm

— Es el mismo de Seth

_Mi locura..._

— Mierda

* * *

Notas:

¿Qué? ¿A poco no son preciosos los finales de pareja acarameladita post-orgasmo? ¿Eh? ¿A que son monísimos los finales esos? ¡Pues no es cierto! XD —Cualquier similitud con cualquier clase de show televisivo es mera paro... digo, coincidencia—

Esto... debo decir que acabo de descubrir que suéter, precisamente, se escribe suéter y no sweater... ¬¬' definitivamente el español (castellano, si gustan. Aquí lo llamamos español) está en decadencia.

Bien, para poner los puntos sobre las íes... acabo de entrar a la preparatoria (Instituto, High School); y yo de inteligente me fui a meter a una en la que se toman muy en serio eso de "homework" (Tarea, trabajo en casa), porque no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, mucho menos para escribir. De cualquier forma no pretendo dejar tirado esto, pero me temo que el ritmo se verá drásticamente afectado. Y muy reducido.

Snifeando un poco, me he dejado la piel para escribir esto. Así que espero lo disfruten o lo odien terriblemente (Y me dejen prueba de ello, osease, Reviews).

Después de esto, creo que no volveré a escribir nada con esta temática... me afecta demasiado la influencia de Anne Ricce X'D, y siento que ya hay suficientes cosas raras en este mundo como para agregarle una del calibre de mis intentos de lemon.

Si no comienzan a darse de topes contra la pared por tanta nota... (o si lo hacen, da igual XD), notaron algunas líneas en _cursiva_ durante el capítulo. Y son líneas de la canción que canta Yahir (desconocido cantante de mi pueblo, ¿Algún problema?) llamada, por supuesto, La Locura. He dicho.

Tomates, lechugas, cualquier vegetal, howlers, obsequios, adulaciones, proposiciones indecorosas XD, todo a los reviewes... si son tan amables.

**Tisha: **Santo Cielo, chica, reviews como el tuyo llenan mi vida XD. Bien, he de felicitarte porque eres de las que más detalles captan de mis fics... Voy algo corta de tiempo así que esperaré a ver si las indirectas de éste también las encuentras, ya te lo había contado, y veremos si vuelvo a pedir canciones en la radio dedicas al par este X'D.

**Shumara:** Reales, ¿Mis conversaciones? XD Jo, si son de lo que más me trauma porque las siento muy plásticas... en fin. Graciias (sí, con dos íes) por el review.

**Sara: **Ouch, te juro que no pretendía recordarle el Sirius a nadie... debe ser algún trauma psicológico medio oculto :S

Y en cuanto a lo de Dimitri, paciencia, paciencia, que todo se irá sabiendo (XD Llego a tener la impresión, de que con tanto misterio sembrado... al final no voy a poder desentrañarlos todos)

**Khya**: Pero qué cosas, hace como 5 minutos q te acabo de dejar en el msn, así que no sabría que decirte.... Iré a mirar lo de los libros, algún día iré a tu facultad (Y tú tienes q venir a ver a mi equipo de americano en sus entrenamientos). En fin.

Entrando en materia (¡Dear Lord! O.o Sueno como mi profe de química ¡wáckala!)... espero que los baches queden cubiertos por lo pronto... espero.


	10. De tropiezos y obstáculos

**_A estas alturas del partido ya saben sobre lo que vamos, así que ahorro desgaste de dedos. Eso y que soy floja._**

_**PG-13: niños normales, aléjense de la pantalla. Conste que yo avisé, luego no me echen la culpa si sus hijos crecen morbosos.**_

"_**(-------------------Inserte disclaimer aburrido aquí-----------------------)"**_

_**La próxima vez buscaré algún stripper que les haga show para que se entretengan con esta parte, quizá.**_

**_Por si les interesa, después de que sucediera lo del capítulo siete (El juego de Dimitri, que nadie parece haber adivinado por cierto), en la noche siguiente para ser más precisos, la historia se divide en el sidestory (La Locura) y la primera charla entre Ginny y Dimitri; o sea, que mientras estos dos platicaban, los otros dos hacían sus cositas X'D ¿Alguna duda?_**

* * *

**Red de Memorias **

**Capítulo Ocho: De tropiezos y obstáculos (O Por qué le quería cuando no le tenía y por qué no le quería cuando le tenía)**

* * *

**_And I know I may end up failing too..._**

**_Y sé que puedo acabar fallando también..._**

"_**Numb—Linkin Park"**_

* * *

Aerandil y Wilwarin, ella riendo como nunca, se metieron al cuarto de Isil y cerraron la puerta.

— Y a esos dos, ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó Gothmog, sin dejar de hacer trazos en el papel.

— No lo se...—contestó Isil, sonriendo al ver lo bien que se llevaban sus mejores amigos.

— Es sólo que—Wilwarin se reía y no podía hablar al mismo tiempo— Aerandil se encontró con Arwen en el pasillo, y como ella creía que estabas con él, se extrañó de que no fuese así. Entonces le pregunta por ti y él, muy estúpidamente, contesta que estás conmigo... pero yo venía caminando por el otro lado...—más risa— por Eru que jamás había visto un elfo tan rojo.

Aerandil hizo una mueca de fastidio, aunque sin perder la alegría.

— Por cierto, Balrog, ¿Cómo fue que te metiste hasta su cuarto?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sin dejar el dibujo que obviamente era de Isil.

— Eso no es muy decente, chico. Deberías comportarte mejor, ella es una princesa después de todo— comentó Wilwarin.

— ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con todo esto?— preguntó Gothmog, sin tacto alguno y ofendiendo a Wilwarin.

— Nada, nada... nomás salvo tu oxigenada cabecita de tener una cita romántica con la horca, como tres veces al día, gracias por preguntar—gruñó.

— Wow... chica, jamás había visto a una elfa tan agresiva—Isil le dio un pellizco por meterse con su amiga. Gothmog le miró adolorido— de acuerdo, lo retiro. Los elfos son más peligrosos de lo que se dice

El comentario hizo sonreír a los tres elfos.

— Es tarde—murmuró Isil— sería hora...

— ...de que me fuera, amor mío, eres mala

— Aprendo de ti

— Yo también te quiero— Gothmog dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aerandil y Wilwarin se miraron, disfrutando de aquel brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Isil.

Unos segundos después, sendos gritos de "¡Intruso!" los sobresaltaron. Gothomg entró de nuevo, visiblemente agitado.

— Lo siento, creo que tomé la vuelta equivocada.

— ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Está en la habitación de Isil!— Uno de los hermanos de ésta gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

— Eso parece— comentó Wilwarin.

— ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?— preguntó Aerandil, haciendo reaccionar a Gothmog.

— No—murmuró mientras se paraba en el marco de la ventana, besaba brevemente a Isil y (justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría, dejando pasar los enfurecidos hermanos) saltaba hacia su libertad.

— ¿Pero qué dem...?—La pregunta murió en los labios del elfo guerrero al observar a su hermana menor, su "acompañante" oficial y la dama de la reina sentados como si nada pasara.

— Buenos días— saludó Wilwarin

— ¿Cómo fue que dejaron escapar al intruso?

— ¿Cuál intruso?

— No finjan, yo lo vi saltar por esa ventana... empiecen a explicarse ahora, por favor

Los tres se miraron alternativamente, podían seguir fingiendo demencia...

— Era ese maldito Balrog... Gothmog, estoy seguro— El otro hermano de Isil hacía su aparición en escena.

Definitivamente tenían que seguir fingiendo demencia...

— Y su esencia está impregnada en ti, Isil— Arwen, la mayor y más sabia de todos le miraba con el cariño de hermana oculto tras la duda.

O tendrían que confesar.

* * *

... Bendita paciencia la suya. Dimitri se recargó en el calce de la puerta, mientras observaba a Ginny despotricar contra todo ser viviente y no viviente.

— ¿Y tus amigas?

— Ah, eres tú... están de fiesta, creo

— Mmm, interesantes chicas, ¿Por qué tan enojada, princesa?

Ginny le dedicó una mirada furibunda— Te golpearía, si no supiera que es inútil

Dimitri ladeó la cabeza— Eres demasiado inteligente para eso, ma chérie

— Yo no soy tu nada, deja de llamarme cosas en francés... o en cualquier otro idioma, y no pongas esa cara—gruñó, al notar la incipiente sonrisa en Dimitri.

— Vaya, si lo que quieres es practicar para espantar personas, mejor olvídalo. Te sale de maravilla

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

— Te apuesto mis colmillos a que ese es un gesto aprendido, ven acá y cuéntame qué te pasó para que te enfadaras tanto

Ginny torció la boca en desaprobación, pero al final se dejó caer sobre el sofá e hizo un descuidado gesto para invitar al no-humano.

Dimitri le dedicó una sonrisa predatoria, atenuada, mientras se movilizaba en dirección a la chica. Le divertía en sobremanera cuando la bruja-modelo se comportaba tan "anti glamour" sin lograrlo, porque el halo de superioridad lo tenía demasiado impregnado.

— Me mandó flores, el muy... idiota, siempre ha tenido mierda en la cabeza pero esto sobrepasa sus propios estándares. Totalmente estúpido, me mandó 13 tulipanes amarillos hechizados y una tarjeta que casi ponía: ¿Y ahora con quién te vas a meter, zorra? Como si... como si... ¡Argh!

Dimitri alargó el brazo para atraerla junto a él, como si estrellarse contra un pecho que parecía de piedra fuera reconfortante. Y, extrañamente, lo resultó para Ginevra; quien se dedicó a suspirar mientras se tragaba el coraje.

— Quizás me estoy engañando, pero tengo entendido que los tulipanes amarillos simbolizan el amor sin esperanza... ahí hay algún mensaje, ¿No te parece?

— No empieces tú también, que eso ya me lo habían dicho. Y no significa nada relevante, no existe ningún dato nuevo que aportar a la historia, Dimitri. Se ha dicho lo que había por decir, se hizo lo que se pudo hacer... él escogió su vida y yo la mía; a diferencia de ti, nosotros tenemos el tiempo contado y ni él ni yo pensamos desperdiciarlo en algo que no se ajusta a nuestras propias expectativas. Eso es todo.

— Vaya, Ginevra, ese fue todo un discurso. Repítemelo tres veces a ver si te lo empiezas a creer... ah, y no me mires así, que minas mi autocontrol y me quedan algunas cosas por decirte aún

Ginny hizo una mueca— Yo no te miro de manera que pierdas el control sobre ti mismo, por favor, jamás he enloquecido a nadie

— Seguro—rió Dimitri— lo que pasa es que los vampiros acostumbramos a pasar el tiempo en las salitas de las brujas convertidas en modelos, tú sabes, para entretenernos un rato

— Tampoco hace falta el sarcasmo—murmuró molesta— ya entendí que no sueles hacer esto

— Ginevra, querida mía, si no me gustaras tanto te zarandearía hasta que recobraras la cordura—Ginny bajó la mirada, avergonzada— ¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho?—una risita, mientras colocaba ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, acorralando a la chica— pensé que era obvio, ¿Por qué si no habría de seguirte hasta aquí y pasar por todas las dudas que me inflinges?

Ginny se iba contrayendo más y más conforme Dimitri se echaba sobre ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El ojiverde era tan imponente como apuesto y atemorizante.

— Eh... yo no suelo compenetrar con chicos que me llaman fenómeno—balbuceó, nerviosa pero sin dejar ir la oportunidad de reclamar por ello.

— Pues verás, Ginevra, que yo no _compenetro_ a nadie, desventajas de estar muerto, tú me entiendes—dijo, sonriendo perversamente.

El famoso sonrojo Weasley hizo acto de presencia en la cara de la chica, quien no sabía ni para dónde hacerse.

— Eh, no me refería a eso y lo sabes—

— Igual que yo no te llamé fenómeno, Ginevra...

— ¿Por qué me dices así?—Interrumpió, tratando de desviar la atención.

— Así te llamas, Ginevra, ¿Qué no?

— Sí, pero, el llamarme 'Ginevra', con sus 7 letras, no es un plan que la gente adopte constantemente...

— Soy de otra época, pequeña—Ginny tembló al sentir el contacto frío de los labios sobre su piel— las cosas se hacían diferente entonces

— Ya... ya me di cuenta. Ahora no sueles atraer a nadie metiéndote con su humanidad

— ¿Vamos de nuevo, chérie? Ya sería hora de que fuéramos aceptándolo, las cosas nos suceden diferente

— Eres tú el que va de nuevo, yo no tengo nada... ¿Qué demonios haces?

Dimitri se había puesto de pie en un salto, levantándola en volandas y plantándola frente a un espejo.

— Dime—inquirió seriamente— ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí?

Ginny frunció el ceño. Tras unos momentos de duda, respondió— Veo a una chica y un chico

— ¿Cómo es él?

— Alto, musculoso, tiene el cabello rojizo, tirándole a castaño pero sin perder el tono, rizado, huh... piel morena, ojos verdes...

— ¿Dirías que es un chico común?

— No

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no es humano

— ¿Y por qué piensas eso?

— Por el color de sus ojos, el brillo de sus uñas, la fuerza que posee y sus habilidades sobrenaturales

— ¡Bingo! Entonces él no es humano, es un...—dejó abierta la frase para que ella la terminara.

— Vampiro

— Precisamente. Ahora, el chico es un vampiro ¿Y ella?

— Una bruja

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque nació en una familia de magos, estudió en una escuela de magia... se le daban los encantamientos y las transfiguraciones, pero era malísima en pociones... porque probó sus habilidades en algunas ocasiones...

— Y dime, ¿Ella ha cambiado desde aquellos tiempos en que estudiaba en la escuela de magia?

— S

— ¿Cómo?

Ginny suspiró, no le agradaban los métodos que estaba empleando el ojiverde, pero sentía que no podría escapar de cualquier forma.

— Solía ser diferente, físicamente era más baja, más regordeta, pecosa, su piel tenía una textura diferente y su cabello era rojo... como los tomates.

— Sí—Dimitri no pudo evitar una sonrisa, a pesar de su seriedad— como los tomates. Y ahora, ¿Ves algo de eso?

— No mucho

—Yo diría que nada, porque ahora lo que veo es una cabellera negra, un cuerpo delgado y largo, piel de anuncio... ¿Crees que eso sea común?

— No

— Entonces ella no es una chica común

— Yo diría

— Igual que con el chico, no es común porque no es humano—le susurró al oído— deducción lógica, Ginevra

Cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada, mientras tragaba saliva. Y al abrirlos Dimitri había desaparecido.

* * *

— Ustedes deben una explicación

— Aerandil y Wilwarin no tienen responsabilidad alguna, padre, el asunto es conmigo— contestó Isil, seria y decidida.

— ¿Ah si? Entonces explícanos, Isil, qué hacía un Balrog en tu habitación... y por qué encubriste su huida

— ¿Acaso no es obvio, padre? Ya deberías saberlo, siendo tú un ser tan poderoso y tan versado en la lectura de los designios del futuro...

Aerandil dirigió una mirada de genuina preocupación a Wilwarin. No era momento para que la princesa demostrara los hábitos adquiridos del estúpido Balrog.

— No, Isil, no lo es. Agradecería que te sinceraras conmigo y dejaras esos rodeos cínicos que no son propios de ti

— Supongo, padre... ¿Conoces a Gothmog?

— El hijo de Sauron, solía ser un enemigo muy peligroso, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— Realmente, padre, tiene todo que ver. Es Gothmog a quien mis hermanos perseguían hace rato...

Wilwarin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... ¿Cómo era posible que Isil estuviese tan tranquila?

— Y a quien tú ayudaste a escapar...

— Así es. No iba a permitir que destazaran al hombre que amo

La habitación se congeló. Nadie daba crédito a lo que oía.

— ¡Isil! No es el momento para bromas, niña—siseó Arwen.

— ¡No es una broma!—gritó Isil, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Es que no entienden? Les hablo y pareciera que no me escuchan, me descalifican sólo porque no soy como se espera que sea... Pues estoy harta. Le amo y él me ama, fin de la historia.

— Esas son ridiculeces, Isil—intervino el padre, con tono serio y como si se estuviese encargando de algún inconveniente menor— No puedes amar a un demonio, contradice todo lo que tú defiendes...

— ¡Pero es que él no es así! ¡Es mucho más humano que todos ustedes!

—... y sólo estás confundida—continuó como si no la oyera— Tendrás mucho tiempo para recapacitar en ello. El Balrog no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa, bajo pena de muerte; la suya por todas las que ha causado... y ésto no saldrá de aquí. Llévensela—ordenó a Wilwarin y Aerandil.

* * *

La mañana no recibió muy bien a Ginny, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza porque no había podido dormir bien desde que Kara y Deb la despertaran con su escandalosa llegada y ahora era el gran día.

La pasarela comenzaba a las 8 de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama, somnolienta, dispuesta a arreglarse mientras escuchaba los mensajes de su contestadora, que no había revisado el día anterior.

Al tiempo en que un chico expresaba sus deseos de contactar a Kara de nuevo, entró al baño (ya vestida), y se cepillaba los dientes cuando notó algo que la dejó helada.

Se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza, horrorizada. Era imposible, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella...

"..._seres como tú. Caminan entre la gente, confundiéndose casi siempre aunque brillando con una luz etérea en otras ocasiones, pero son pocos. Mi maestro vio a uno desaparecer y ahora yo te veo a ti, pequeña, convertirte en uno de ellos...Estás cambiando, y sería sano que lo aceptaras"_

"_¡Estás loco! No me importa que seas el mismísimo demonio... me largo"_

..._Sí, pero sigo siendo la única puerta al conocimiento que buscas..."_

El cepillo dental cayó al suelo, mientras la voz Dimitri (y la suya propia) hacía eco en su cabeza, sin opacar la voz que sonaba en el resto del departamento.

"**Ginny, soy Harry, creo que sería bueno que te dieras una vuelta a Grimmauld Place para que habláramos, no te imaginas lo que Sas me contó anoche... bye"**

Por Merlín, ¿Cómo rayos iba a ocultar esas malditas cosas en su cabeza?

* * *

— Despierta, bello du...¡agh!—la burlona frase que comenzaba a emitir el moreno había sido asesinada por la potente mano que se cerraba en torno a su cuello.

Unos segundos antes de que se asfixiara, su agresor abrió los ojos. Notándose confundido de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sí, se quedó mirando al moreno que comenzaba a ponerse morado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Dga... me... as...fi....xi...as—logró articular.

— ¡Oh!

El recién despertado alejó su mano rápidamente, sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Su amigo cayó al piso, luchando por normalizar su respiración y cuando por fin lo hubo logrado, se volteó a verlo con una mirada totalmente acusadora.

— Dulce Merlín, ¿Así recibes a todos?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Casi me matas! Y eso que sólo venía a despertarte. De cualquier forma, parece que algo importante te va a suceder, como siempre, el Lord quiere que estés en la reunión de la mañana. Ya sabes, la de los peces gordos...

— Sí...—el chico no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le pegó a la cara, sobre todo al notar el ligero matiz de envidia que llevaban las palabras de su amigo— Es lo que sucede cuando te dedicas a la causa, mi querido compañero

— Ja... es lo que sucede cuando eres un asesino maniático—replicó el chico, frotándose la gran marca que habían dejado los dedos ajenos en su cuello.

El llamado asesino maniático frunció el ceño, evaluando el hecho para poner una sonrisa perversa al final.

— Tengo buenos reflejos... y un enorme instinto de autoconservación—Dando una palmada en la mejilla de su amigo, salió con paso grácil.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por el reconocimiento...

Alisó las túnicas negras mientras caminaba, con aquel paso que lo diferenciaba del resto de los mortales: ágil, flotante, listo para el ataque. Con aquel paso de predador que había aprendido antes de ser él y que había reforzado con el tiempo.

Repasó mentalmente el hecho de que casi había estrangulado a un compañero... por lo visto cada día desarrollaba nuevos talentos homicidas. Muy bien ocultos, por supuesto.

Su carcajada, carente de humor y cargada de ironía, resonó en los pasillos sobresaltando a los miembros que por ahí se encontraban. Tras observar la cabellera rubia esconderse bajo la protocolaria máscara blanca, decidieron restarle importancia. Después de todo, ese Mortífago en particular era famoso por su excentricidad, casi tanto como lo era por su efectividad.

* * *

Aquella mansión había visto sus días de gloria en épocas pasadas, había sufrido un grave abandono poco después y ahora se encontraba de nuevo bajo el cuidado de una extensa familia.

Una extensa familia conformada por decenas de personas que, mayormente, no compartían lazo de sangre alguno. Los mismos ideales de un mundo sin odios injustificados eran los que los unían.

¿Adivinan? El Cuartel General de La Orden del Fénix, anteriormente conocida como la Casa Black.

Y en una de sus múltiples habitaciones se encontraba la dichosa Orden en pleno. Albus Dumbledore presidía, aunque informalmente, sentado a la cabeza de una enorme mesa de madera antigua muy probablemente tallada a mano. El legendario mago portaba una túnica azul oscuro veteada en azul más claro, junto con sus igualmente legendarias gafas de media luna.

Sentado al otro extremo se encontraba Harry Potter, con unos jeans negros, camisa verde y sonrisa boba. Parecía cosa de risa la jerarquía en aquel lugar, pero así es el mundo.

Los demás lugares estaban ocupados por diversos (y no por ello menos interesantes) personajes; Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shackebolt, Ron, Bill, Molly y Arthur Weasley, además de algunos otros jóvenes aurores, destacados por sus afinidades (y habilidades útiles) a la causa.

— Y ahora que estamos todos—gruñó Snape, quien lucía bastante desmañanado— ¿Podríamos saber a qué se debe esta "asamblea"?

— Sería mejor que te lo explicase la señorita Mihara, dado a que es ella quien posee la información relevante

— Claro—gruñó el pelinegro— si se digna a aparecer

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y como si la hubiesen invocado, Saskia entró rápidamente, con la gabardina rosada flotando tras ella y un maletín negro colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

— Lo siento—dijo, sin aliento— encontré a alguien cuando venía de camino

La figura de Ginny Weasley apareció, vestida de guinda (hasta el sombrero tejido) y sin su usual seguridad en si misma. Caminaba dubitativamente y dedicaba sonrisas nerviosas al impresionado cuerpo de la Orden.

— Señorita Weasley, es un placer verla de nuevo—Dumbledore sonreía magnánimamente.

— Igualmente, profesor—Dirigió un pequeño saludo a sus padres— Eh, hola—murmuró al notar que Tonks (con un bellísimo cabello azul hasta las caderas) la miraba con la boca abierta.

— Sí, muy interesante la señorita Weasley—todo dicho con un enorme sarcasmo, obviamente por parte de Severus— pero sería bueno que Mihara comenzara a exponer su "relevante información"

— Severus—advirtió Dumbledore, evitando que Harry abriese la boca, molesto.

— Sí, Saskia—intervino Tonks para conciliar— nos tienes intrigados

— Sería bueno que esto culminara como una intriga—suspiró la rubia— pero parece que sólo alcanzo la punta del iceberg

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny continuaba de pie, al igual que Saskia, pero se hizo a un lado cuando ésta dejó caer un sobre en la mesa. Y, sin notarlo, se iría moviendo hacia el rincón de la habitación conforme se desarrollara la conversación.

Tonks extrajo unos videos y un fajo de fotografías del mismo sobre, mientras los demás esperaban silenciosamente una respuesta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Pruebas, Tonks, pruebas—Saskia avanzó hacia un librero, abrió una de las puertas del mismo y sorprendió a todos con la vista de un televisor de modelo muy reciente— ¿Qué? No me miren así, lo pusimos aquí precisamente para ver esos videos

Ginny tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué habría tenido que ir a darse una vuelta justo en ese instante?

— Dioses, Sas, ¿Acaso...—la voz de Harry se murió cuando la chica pulsó 'Play' en la videocasetera, al más puro estilo de una película muggle, y apareció aquel personaje que de una u otra forma les había robado los pensamientos durante largo tiempo.

— Este fue mi primer avistamiento—murmuró Saskia— aunque me parece que Harry ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro "Super Mortífago" anteriormente, de cualquier forma, noten la manera en que se mueve. Incluso con la túnica puesta, la manera de manejarse nos hace notar que es bastante diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo—Todos la miraron, sin entender cómo demonios podían darse cuenta de si alguien sabía pelear con tan sólo verlo caminar tras un montón de encapuchados

— Eh... Saskia, la verdad, no puedes darte cuenta de eso sólo con verlo as

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco— En esta segunda toma—adelantó un poco el video— pueden apreciar lo que les decía: Artes Marciales, por lo visto el tipo posee una gran habilidad

— Esto, Sas, ¿Cómo sabes que es hombre?

Saskia miró a Tonks, algo sonrojada, pero determinadamente. Señaló el fajo de fotografías y la peliazul se abalanzó sobre ellas.

— Oh... ¿Cómo demonios consigues estas cosas?

Saskia sintió ganas de golpearse la frente contra la mesa, pero las contuvo—Estudié para ello, soy una Detective en Fenómenos Paranormales graduada con honores, Tonks, mi trabajo es tener pruebas que me respalden. Como decía, la técnica me pareció bastante familiar así que me puse a ello y logré una conexión un tanto extraña...—la rubia no sabía por dónde abordar el asunto— ¿Notan la forma tan ágil en que se mueve mientras los aurores le lanzan hechizos? ¿La manera en que bloquea los ataques con el más mínimo uso de la magia? ¿Los golpes certeros y limpios?

— Sí, ya entendimos

— Pues sólo conozco una persona con esa técnica

Ginny, para esos momentos, estaba embarrada contra las dos paredes del rincón y deseó con toda el alma no estar ahí. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y no notó la mirada de preocupación que alternaba Harry entre Saskia y ella.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona? Si no altera la pausa dramática, claro

— Seth Gaarder, mi primo

Ginny cayó al suelo con un golpe bofo. Por un momento había creído que...

¡Un momento!

— ¡Seth! Pero, pero, él no, bueno... Es que él sí... pero no— Ginny balbuceba, aún sentada en el piso y atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Descuida Gin, no insinúo que sea él quien tantos problemas ha causado. Seth tiene el antebrazo limpio, yo misma lo verifiqué esta mañana—volteó a ver a Harry, quien se hacía el desentendido— por eso digo que sólo alcanzo la punta del iceberg. No entiendo la relación y Seth insiste en que nada tiene que ver con la Guerra.

— Pero, y no se ofenda Mihara, lo único que tenemos para relacionar al tal Gaarder con nuestro sujeto es su palabra de que "la técnica era familiar"—intervino Kingsley— ¿No cree que eso es muy poco para una Detective en Fenómenos Paranormales?

Saskia sonrió, para sorpresa de todos, con deleite. Soltando el maletín que colgaba de su hombro, extrajo de él una laptop y la colocó sobre la mesa.

— Y por eso he traído esto—contestó mientras la encendía y tecleaba algunas cosas.

Como por arte de magia, en la pantalla aparecieron diversas secuencias, tanto de Seth como el Mortífago, efectuando casi los mismos movimientos.

Y, tenían que admitir, aún sin contar con las descriptivas notas al calce de la imagen, que la similitud era por demás obvia.

— Pero no son iguales del todo— intervino Remus, por fuertes razones (también conocidas como licantropía) el más observador de todos— Seth tiene un estilo más, digamos, ligero. Los movimientos de nuestro sujeto son un poco más pesados... creo que una comparación acertada sería un esgrimista que utiliza una espada medieval con uno que usa una katana; ambas peligrosas, pero diferentes... ¿Me explico?

— A la perfección, Remus. Y eso es otra línea en el gran misterio... ¿De dónde pudieron haber salido tan parecidos?

— Quizá estudiaron en la misma escuela—sugirió Tonks

— Imposible. La escuela de Seth es de un estilo completamente diferente, siempre nos preguntamos de dónde había sacado esos movimientos. Mi madre solía bromear diciendo que quizá en alguna vida pasada había sido guerrero o algo así, aunque es imposible

— Nunca subestime las intuiciones de su madre, señorita Mihara, podrían resultar bastante acertadas a final de cuentas—comentó Dumbledore, haciendo que Ginny casi se desmayase.

¿Qué tanto sabía él?

Harry, por su parte, miró al anciano con una ligera duda... parecía saber algo, aunque el problema radicaba en que ¿Qué cosa no sabía ese hombre? ¡Siempre se enteraba de todo!

— No lo dudo, profesor—comentó Saskia, notando la palidez en Ginny— pero me inclino a pensar que esa cuestión no se relaciona con nuestros "asuntos", francamente la intolerancia que radica en nuestros queridos congéneres no levanta demasiado interés fuera de nuestras fronteras. Es por eso que la Unidad Especial no permitió mi traslado y tuve que renunciar—sacudió la cabeza— mi punto es que Seth no posee razón alguna para ser un Mortífago, ya les dije que está limpio (tengo pruebas para demostrarlo), pero sin duda existe algún cabo suelto... cuestión de sentimientos y terceros involucrados, me atrevería a decir—La rubia calló para dirigirle una significativa, aunque discreta, mirada a la antaño pelirroja que aún se encontraba sentada en el rincón, apretujando el llamativo sombrero contra su cabeza.

Y entonces Ginny tomó una decisión. Lo más probable era que se arrepintiese después, pero no había remedio.

Después de todo era una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindors se caracterizan por defender el honor sobre todas las cosas... era su turno para defender el honor de un amigo.

Un amigo que alguna vez había hecho muchísimo por ella...

— Ese no puede ser Seth—habló bajito, pero todos la escucharon.

— Ya lo sabemos, Gin, no tiene la marca...

—...porque yo lo conozco—continuó, como si Saskia no la hubiese interrumpido.

— ¿A Seth?

— No, al mortífago. Aunque cuando yo lo conocí no era uno de ellos, aún...

Un silencio mortal se apoderó de la habitación. Ginny no soportaba la mirada de sus padres y sus hermanos.

¿Qué tan lejos tendría que llegar?

— Si lo conociste, Ginevra, sería bueno que nos informaras quién es—comentó amablemente el afamado director.

— Ustedes también lo conocen—murmuró, tratando de retrasar en lo posible toda la avalancha de preguntas a la que sería sometida— sólo que nunca le prestaron la atención necesaria como para darse cuenta de la amenaza potencial en que se convertía

— ¿Nos dará un nombre, señorita Weasley? ¿O se quedará balbuceando sobre este "amigo misterioso" suyo?

Ginny miró a su antiguo profesor de pociones y no pudo evitar una sonrisa carente de humor. Si alguien había sido cercano a este "amigo" suyo, ése era Snape.

Jaló las puntas del sombrero para que se acomodara mejor en su cabeza, no quería llegar a perderlo por algún accidente. Se rió internamente de la pausa dramática involuntaria que acababa de hacer y habló:

— No uno, profesor Snape, sino dos. Draco y Malfoy... ¿Es suficiente para usted?

* * *

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión importante era un poco más ostentoso que el resto de las habitaciones, pero no por ello menos lóbrego. Sobre todo para él que estaba acostumbrado a lo mejor...

Presidiendo la enorme mesa rectangular, seguramente tallada a mano, se encontraba el mismísimo Dark Lord; un poco más (o menos) humano que siempre, todo dependía del enfoque que se le diera.

El lado derecho estaba ocupado por los Mortífagos veteranos, de alto rango, mientras que el izquierdo era para los segundos al mando, piezas más jóvenes pero que llevaban al servicio del Lord casi lo que él tenía de vida.

Notó con cierto interés, pero no sorpresa, que faltaba uno en la derecha... Y se figuraba quién sería.

_Vaya, así que hay reunión en la Orden...¿Acaso no era mínima la diferencia entre los bandos de la luz y oscuridad?_

_Si hasta se juntaban al mismo tiempo..._

Pero lo digno de recordar y plasmar en el lienzo de su memoria, era el otro lugar vacío. Frente al Lord.

Suyo.

Acarició brevemente el descansabrazos de la silla, y con una sonrisa triunfal (que nadie pudo ver) se sentó en ella.

— Bienvenido

El Lord lo seguía con una mirada socarrona. El joven ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.

— Caballeros... y dama—agregó en "consideración" a la única fémina en el grupo— me complace presentarles al dolor de cabeza de La Orden del Fénix...

El rubio alzó la mirada.

_Así que Severus seguía cuidando su tapadera después de todo..._

— ... nuestro particular Súper Mortífago—sonrisa burlona— ha causado largas y polémicas reuniones sobre su identidad. Y ahora lo tenemos aquí, en exclusiva—al gesto del Lord, se quitó la máscara.

Varios murmullos de incredulidad, justo como lo esperaba.

Muchos no podían creer que un niñato les hubiese ganado el puesto de la gloria, justo como había esperado.

Pocos lo reconocieron, justo como había deseado.

— Pero, por mucho que me complazca, esta cita no es para congraciarnos con las teorías de Los Buenos, sino para planear el siguiente paso...—se dirigió a la dama— ¿Tienes los planos que pedí?

— Ciertamente—La chica se despojó de la máscara, quizá para causar más impacto o por comodidad (no se podía saber) y se levantó del asiento para extender varios (y enormes) pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Ella era joven, 23 años a lo mucho, su estadía en aquel recinto era casi tan sorprendente como la de él. Hablaba con un ligero acento, francés quizá.

— Si ponen atención a los pergaminos, notarán que son los planos de nuestro siguiente objetivo. La Grande...

El joven dejó que los datos se escurrieran por sus oídos, siempre captando los cruciales por supuesto, pero sin la intención de intervenir en la cátedra.

Si no era una tarea que le fuese asignada a él, realmente no le importaban los fallos que pudiese tener... como ese en la alineación de las fuerzas de ataque posteriores. Eran demasiado débiles. O ese en los equipos de reconocimiento, si entraban por delante estaban dando una oportunidad de escape por el lado posterior de la construcción, que (como marcaban los planos) tenía varios pasajes de escape.

— ¿Algo que desees manifestar, cielo?— La chica le había hablado a él, directamente.

Sonrió con alevosía, ciertamente la estratega que esa mujer llevaba dentro necesitaba ser perfeccionada, pero de todas las opciones que se presentaban ahí (excluyéndolo a él), era la mejor.

Y eso por no mencionar sus demás _habilidades_.

— Sí, ¿Es este el plan que quieres llevar esta noche?

— Así es, ¿Algún inconveniente?

— No, ninguno—miró al Lord, que seguía el intercambio por demás entretenido— sólo creo que vas a necesitar una...

— Distracción— terminó el Lord—tú encárgate de ello y señala a Michelle sus errores... los demás pueden irse.

Los Mortífagos obedecieron al acto, marchándose entre un ligero tumulto de murmullos y ruidos extraños. El Lord los miraba divertido.

— ¡Gracias! Señor sabelotodo—siseó la chica— ¿Qué es lo que "está mal"?

—Oh, Michelle... tienes que reforzar a tus fuerzas de ataque y los equipos de reconocimiento deben ingresar por atrás y por delante, simultáneamente. Así evitas la posibilidad de que alguien escape, para empezar

La chica le dirigió una mirada de gélida ira con sus ojos azules.

— Ciertamente, Michelle... llévate eso y tráelo corregido en dos horas

— Sí, Mi Lord

El sonoro portazo que dio la tal Michelle no los movió ni un ápice. Sentados en los extremos opuestos de la mesa, se miraban intensamente.

— ¿Ya tienes lista la distracción, Draco?

El rubio echó su cabeza a andar y tras unos momentos de pausa dramática, sonrió malévolamente.

— Del todo, Mi Lord

— ¿Un punto más a tu búsqueda por la gloria?

— Usted me lo prometió, sabe por qué estoy aqu

— Y te lo daré, el mundo entero recordará a Draco Malfoy. Pero no por su apellido, ni fortuna... ¿No era así como me lo recitaste?

— Así era, ciertamente.

— Bien. Sólo recuerda tus prioridades, chico. Adoras caminar en el borde y eso te puede costar caro

— No lo valdría de no ser así. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo propagar un rumor...

* * *

Harry miraba a Ginny con una intensidad que bien pudo haberla desvanecido. Pero no era nada comparado a como la miraba su madre... o Ron.

Odió la forma en que le estaban sucediendo las cosas. Odió que Hermione la mirara con ese aire de autosuficiencia que tanto la caracterizaba. Odió que tan sólo Saskia no estuviera formulando juicios prematuros sobre ella...

Pero por algo era una Gryffindor, ¿No?, y si querían destrozarla con la mirada... pues bien, que lo hicieran. Ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

Estaba a punto de explotar cuando el sonoro timbre de su celular (Una canción de The Rasmus que Kara le había puesto como tono) le cortó la inspiración. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que dio con el condenado aparato, que marcaba con focos y señales, dentro de la pantalla, que era Deb quien la llamaba.

— ¡Gin! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¡Son las 11:30! Catherine está a punto de contratar a alguien... no se si para reemplazarte o matarte. Ninguna de las dos perspectivas es muy buena de cualquier forma... ¿Gin?

La antaño pelirroja escuchaba el parloteo de su amiga, tan fuerte que de seguro los demás también lo hacían, se mordió el labio inferior y contestó, pero sin bajar la mirada.

— Sí, voy para all

Colgó, reviviendo el duelo de miradas y sin saber que al otro lado de la línea la pobre castaña se quedaba completamente perpleja.

— Mi madre me mataría si te quedas aquí—murmuró Saskia, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de total apoyo— así que vete antes de que tengas que testificar ante el jurado—agregó en tono de broma.

Ginny perfiló una sonrisa que no pudo completar.

— Sí, adiós.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Wilwarin?

Isil miraba nerviosa por el resquicio de la puerta, mientras su amiga sonreía triunfalmente.

— Claro que sí, tú sólo sígueme. Y no te olvides de tu antifaz.

La princesa élfica se acomodó el susodicho objeto mientras, con un suspiro de resignación, seguía a la chica mariposa por las escaleras.

No estaba de humor para un baile. Y menos para uno de disfraces.

— _Pero si te vas a divertir mucho... además sería muy grosero que la princesa no se presentara, ¿No crees?_—le había dicho Wilwarin.

Y ahora la arrastraba hacia el bullicio.

— Disculpe, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?— Eru, esa voz.

¡Era él! Volteó a ver a Wilwarin, quien se hacía la desentendida... De pronto sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla.

— Claro—Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que, sin saberlo ella, afectó el equilibrio del rubio, quien sólo atinó a pasarle un brazo por la cintura y comenzar a bailar.

— ¿Le habían dicho que hoy luce preciosa, mi lady?

— No, no me lo habían dicho.

— Pues debieron, opaca usted la belleza de los astros

Isil soltó una risita— Estamos a pleno día, mi lord—

— Eso no le impide a usted opacarlos

— Te hace falta entrenamiento en materia de conquista, Gothmog—susurró.

— ¿Tu crees? El corazón de la Tierra Media me pertenece... y el alma baila conmigo—susurró él también, con una sonrisa torcida. Tan él.

— No te jactes del sufrimiento de los pueblos que tanto amo, Gothmog—suspiró mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

— Jamás. Sabes que daría la vida por evitarte el sufrimiento...—Ella apretó inconscientemente sus manos en torno a él.

Si llegasen a descubrir que era él quien saboteaba las jugadas del maldito demonio aquél, estaba perdido.

Y si llegasen a descubrirlo ahí, también estaba perdido.

Cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Tanto por perder, tanto riesgo por tomar...

Con tan poca esperanza de algún día ver la completa felicidad.

Porque felicidad era estar a su lado. Pero felicidad completa sería no tener que esconderse, no temer por la vida de él... ni por la suya propia, dado el caso.

Felicidad completa era lo que nunca tendrían.

— Pero Isil, ¿Qué ocurre?— La mirada de genuina preocupación en los ojos verdes de Gothmog era otra cosa que le dolía.

Le dolía amarlo.

— Nada—contestó, la voz trémula por el llanto que contenía.

— Vamos—se sintió rodear por el cálido peso del cuerpo masculino— no me gusta que te guardes las cosas...

— No es nada, sólo pensaba... tonterías mías, ya sabes.

— Lo tuyo nunca son tonterías—murmuró, imaginándose por dónde irían sus pensamientos pero decidiendo acabar con ellos de la mejor forma que conocía. Besándola.

Isil cerró los ojos, a pesar de saber que ello no impediría ya que las lágrimas fluyesen por su rostro. Era tan hermoso que dolía.

Dolía que Gothmog la amara tanto, que ella lo amara tanto a él. Que cada roce de sus labios le produjera lo que nunca antes había sentido por ningún elfo. Que su demonio fuese más humano que muchos de los que se encontraban ahí.

Hermoso y terrible. Amor.

Pero de pronto acabó el contacto. E Isil abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la música había cesado de repente. Los asistentes habían detenido su algarabía. Todos miraban en dirección a ella.

Sus hermanos tenían a Gothmog empotrado en la pared, donde el rubio le dedicaba una mirada triste, resignada.

Y entonces lo supo: ese beso sería lo más cerca que iba a estar de la felicidad completa.

No tenía ningún sentido llorar, nadie notaría la diferencia cuando ya tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas; así que se quedó ahí, quieta. Dirigir miradas asesinas a sus dos hermanos era lo único que le nacía del alma.

* * *

No había mucho que agregar al asunto, dado a que era un plan perfecto. A veces hasta el propio Draco se sorprendía de la perfección con que las cosas parecían encajar en su vida.

Era aterrorizante. No que fuera a decirlo.

Sus jugadas siempre prosperaban y no pretendía que ésta fuese la excepción. No ahora que el propio Lord le había encargado la operación completa. Se recordó que tendría que someter a Michelle, con lo fiera que era esa mujer, la perspectiva no resultaba demasiado agradable.

— El plan corregido, amo—gruñó sarcásticamente la rubia.

— Muy bien—Draco sonrió— te daría una palmada en la cabeza, pero parece que traes rabia...

— Idiota

— Un idiota que asume el mando de tu proyecto, Ma belle...

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Pero qué poca educación, señorita Saint Jones, está dejando muy malparada a su familia... con la larga tradición que tienen de...

— ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Siempre es la misma mierda contigo, no sé que demonios te metieron en la cabeza, pero parece que te inflaron el ego hasta alcanzar el cielo... ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Es que acaso no soportas que alguien tenga un poco de protagonismo, además de ti?—La rubia habló en menos de tres segundos, seguramente rompiendo algún récord, pero con la rabia impregnada en cada sílaba.

— No mucho, la verdad. Y te recomendaría que no siguieras perdiendo las buenas referencias que tu familia ha hecho para con los Malfoy— La chica apretó los puños furiosa, pero luego se echó a reír sin razón aparente— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Ah, nada... sólo caía en cuenta de lo poco que valen las personas aquí. Ya ves, en Francia era una noble dama sangrelimpia... pero aquí—se rió sin humor— aquí no soy más que la mascota de un estúpido niño mimado—comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto.

— No la mascota, Michelle, sino la prometida—la voz de Draco era tranquila y no parecía en absoluto molesto por el insulto. Michelle detuvo sus pasos, pero no volteó— aunque en la práctica resulta ser lo mismo, ¿Qué, ahora no ríes? Ya me lo esperaba—sonrió con superioridad— Te mandaré mis instrucciones, querida, vamos a dar el golpe con una distracción a los idiotas...

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...

— ¿Atractivo? ¿Inteligente? ¿Poderoso?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aún seguía dándole la espalda— No, ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan desgraciado, y aún así representar la única posibilidad para conservar mi linaje?

— Michelle, _Michelle ma belle_. **My** Michelle—Draco rió, parafraseando a los Beatles— Así es la vida. Y si vas a reclamarme "tu única posibilidad de conservar el linaje" mejor regresa a Francia; sabes de sobra que tus padres y los míos son los responsables de estos acuerdos... en lo personal me importa un bledo—se encogió de hombros— eras tú o Pansy, supongo que debería sentirme aliviado de que Padre decidiera regresar a nuestros orígenes...

— Eres un cínico... dime, Draco, ¿Me aprecias en lo más mínimo?

— Eres inteligente, orgullosa, ambiciosa, astuta... hubieses sido una muy buena Slytherin, así que sí. Te aprecio, pero no puedes pedir más...

— ¿De ti? ¡Ja! Las personas como tú sólo se aman a si mismas, así que ni creas que te estoy pidiendo amor. Me das lástima.

— El último recurso del perdedor: fingir dignidad ante el vencedor. Admirable, pero no me afecta. Informa a tus equipos sobre el cambio de "jefe" y quédate por aquí, no podemos demorarnos mucho en salir.

— ¿Vamos a ir, juntos?—se rió— pensé que me ibas a mandar a distraer a tus fans para que pudieras jugar a gusto

Draco rió también, cualquiera que los hubiese oído habría sentido escalofríos— No, ma belle, vamos a ir a un concierto. No podemos pararnos en el altar sin haber tenido una cita antes, ¿No te parece?

— Púdrete, Malfoy

* * *

A las 7:15, Ginny se encontraba frente al espejo en su camerino. Sola y aterrada como nunca, no sabía que hacer.

Y el que las maquillistas estuvieran aporreando la puerta para que las dejase entrar y hacer su trabajo, no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

No podía salir al escenario así. No podía.

¿Pero acaso no se lo había dicho Dimitri?

"_Y ahora yo te veo a ti, pequeña, convertirte en uno de ellos" _O algo así le había dicho.

Emitió un sonoro gemido mientras se dejaba caer en el piso. —Dios, Dimitri, ¿Por qué no te escuché?— enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas y se puso a llorar.

— Eres algo obstinada, sin duda, pero no es el fin del mundo. Anda—Ginny pegó un bote al escuchar la voz de Dimitri en su oído— aunque me hubieses prestado atención, esto habría sucedido de cualquier modo. Ven.

Ginny se paró, notando que ahora veía los ojos del vampiro incluso más antinaturales... como si...

— Como si tu visión hubiese mejorado. Lo hizo. Y el oído también—le tendió algunos pergaminos mientras Ginny se tragaba el comentario a propósito de leer su mente.

La mayoría eran escritos, a mano, en un idioma que no ubicaba ni reconocía pero que, extrañamente, parecía comprender a la perfección.

Era un diario.

— ¿Y esto?

— Luego lo lees... créeme que te resultará interesante. Ahora mira esto—sacó del montón el único que no parecía pertenecer a la colección.

Era un dibujo. Hermoso. Sentada a la orilla de un lago, bajo la luz de la luna, había una doncella de cabellos oscuros.

— Y—añadió Dimitri— compárala con éste—le tendió otro.

Sin duda era la misma persona, pero dibujada a más detalle. Los cabellos negros lacios y largos, la mirada dulce pero decidida en los ojos castaños, la expresión de serenidad la hacían parecerse...

— A ti, _chérie_, ¿Sabes qué tan viejos son estos papeles?

— No—murmuró, trémula.

— Yo tampoco, pero te aseguro que me triplican la edad, al menos, y eso ya es mucho decir...

Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo sin querer y dejando en evidencia aquellas cosas que tanto la preocupaban.

— Tengo problemas más urgentes de los cuales ocuparme. Después discutimos sobre pergaminos viejos, ¿Quieres? Ahora no se qué voy a hacer con éstas—se señaló la cabeza— cosas.

— Mmm... ¿Qué te vas a poner?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Que si qué te vas a poner, de ropa

— Eh... ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?... ¡Bah!, la cosa blanca esa que está en la esquina...

Dimitri fue a inspeccionarla.

— Vaya, parece un traje de hada más que otra cosa...

— Sí —se encogió de hombros­— a mí sólo me los dan

— Vamos Ginevra, utiliza tus dones sobrenaturales para adivinar que puedes hacer con esto— Ginny cachó el vestido en el aire.

¿Qué podía hacer con ello? Se miró en el espejo, el traje apretado contra su pecho. Y entonces le llegó la idea.

Sonrió triunfalmente ante la mirada divertida de Dimitri, cuyo cerebro (trabajando a mayor velocidad) ya había asimilado el plan que fraguaba la chica.

Después de todo, a las hadas siempre les ponían esas malditas orejas puntiagudas.

* * *

Notas:

Ea! Cuando escribía las escenas de La Orden y los Mortífagos no pude evitar acordarme del fic de mi estimadísima Luadica: "Tentaciones y Consecuencias". Si quieren saber lo que pasa cuando la pequeña Ginny decide pasarse al otro bando (y no estoy hablando de preferencias sexuales X'D), échenle un vistazo. Lo vale.

No tengo beta, así que disculparan los horrores, digo, errores XD.

Reviews:

**Lialy:** -Meimi retrocede ante la inminente amenaza de golpe- Bueno, no salieron en el otro. Pero aquí tienes 23 páginas de ellos, ¿Te contentas conmigo XD?

**Khya**: ¿Escalofríos? ¡Ja! Escalofriante fue cuando estábamos en la escuela y de repente un tipo empezó a cantarla en el micrófono para los honores... fuimos a ver y resultó que era ¡El Miguel Yahir! XD (un morro q se iama Miguel, pero se parece al Yahir y le decimos Miguel Yahir, duh!) Eso SI fue escalofriante... y te lo dice una menor pervertidora de menores (neta q me lo voy a poner de nick XD)...

Y, bueno, nunca me das mucho que comentar con eso de "Espero que no pase lo que creo que va a pasar, q por cierto no te diré para que no puedas desmentirme" en fin. Seguiré pervirtiendo menores en otra parte, Ale!!

**Laurydarkangel: **(disculpa q no combine las mayúsculas XD, llevo prisa) ¡AH! Con que eras tú quien espiaba desde el rincón XD, ia te descubrí!!!!! Muajajajajajajajaja, cof, cof... erh... no me pongas atención XD, acabo de pasar la semana de exámenes.

Y, etto, aquí está el capítulo (antes de q me pegues :S)

**Ayumi Weasley:** Sorry (saca los kleenex), ya sabía que no te iba a caer bien... pero era algo que tenía en mente desde hacía rato (y vaya q si tuve tiempo para pensarlo, ejem, con lo que me tardé XP)

Cuando menos hacen buena pareja y pues, a mi Saskia me cae bien la vdd... por eso la escogí para Harry nn

Y, bueno, no creo que mi fic sea el mejor... pero me hace mucha ilusión q me lo digan nn

Grax!

**Luadica: **Weno, chika, no hay mucho que decir aquí. Salvo: CONECTATE!! XD, anda, que mi Harry quiere a tu Draco O.o Santo cielo, espero que no haya niños leyendo esto :P...

**Desire Black**: Holas!! Pero que review tan largo... no me quejo, no me quejo, al contrario XD..

Me alegra que te guste mi historia , seee, de eso vivimos nosotros... en fin. Pues la historia va cambiando, je, y para no hacer tan brusco el cambio pues le metí ese intermedio de Harry y Saskia... jejeje, ¿No quedó muy perverso? XD Aix, no sabes cómo me reí con lo que dijiste de Luadica, ¿Se te hace muy perversa?, si yo la conozco y es la inocencia encarnada...

Bueno, sobre la continuación de Hazel and Brown... pues, pensaba hacerla... la vdd no se me da muy bien el género, pero yo creo que es lo que voy escribir cuando se acabe Red de Memorias... see, todos queremos ver a Clarkie en Inglaterra ;

P.D. Las letras de las canciones las puedes bajar en ... Esto, pero los archivos así, las canciones propiamente dichas, que yo sepa nada más las puedes bajar con programas como el Kazaa, el Imesh, el Emule y puras de esas... en fin. Byez!


	11. La distracción

_**Ginny va a encontrar la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes…**_

_**P. G. – 1. 3. **_

"**_Harry y todo lo relacionado le pertenece a Super-Rowling, qué lastima ¿No?"_**

* * *

**Red de Memorias **

**Nueve: La distracción (O lo que pasa cuando uno decide hacerle favores a los amigos…)**

* * *

**I'm lost in the shadows of my own…**

**Estoy perdido en mis propias sombras…**

"**Away from me—Evanescence"**

* * *

Harry estaba serio, mortalmente serio. Ron y Hermione discutían acaloradamente en una esquina, mientras Molly Weasley (con las manos sumamente temblorosas) trataba de hacer té. Saskia estaba aplastada en la silla, frente a la mesa, haciendo las conexiones que nunca se había atrevido; todo resultaba tan obvio si se analizaba a detalle… 

Pero en la cocina de La Antigua Casa Black había otros ocupantes; Tonks charlaba con Remus como si nada estuviese pasando, mientras éste la escuchaba amablemente y esbozando una de sus afables sonrisas cada cuando. Bill Weasley estaba sentado a la mesa, casi tan serio como Harry.

Pero nadie reparaba en el estado nervioso de la matriarca Weasley, hasta que Harry pegó un salto y le quitó la tetera de las manos, por temor a que se la fuese a volcar encima.

El pelinegro se ocupó de servir el agitado té, mientras Hermione empujaba a Molly para que tomara asiento. La pelea había quedado relegada a segundo plano, por ahora.

El móvil de Saskia comenzó a pegar sendos alaridos, también conocidos como timbre, que sobresaltaron a todos. La rubia suspiró y leyó el mensaje que su cariñoso primo le acababa de dejar.

_¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! Te necesitamos pero YA, juro que si no apareces te voy a cortar la cabeza, a lo bestia. Seth._

— Bueno—murmuró Saskia— al menos sabe tratar a las mujeres—

— ¿Sas?

— Oh—se sonrosó al verse observada por todos— Seth está histérico porque no he llegado a su casa, habíamos quedado de reunirnos ahí para irnos… vaya, lo había olvidado…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que ahora es el concierto. Es la primera vez que tocamos fuera de California, por eso habíamos estado ensayando tanto hasta anoche, pero tuvimos una pelea y yo…—Aquí dirigió una mirada discreta a Harry, quien se hacía el desentendido— me fui, algo enojada. Supongo que cree que pienso plantarlo, como una Donna cualquiera… en fin. Me gustaría que dejáramos de imaginar lo peor de ella, pero parece que es mucho pedir ¿Ah? Es algo curioso, me atrevería a decir, Amy lo llama "El síndrome de la ausencia prolongada". Muy común en personas que por trabajo, u otros motivos, viajan en exceso y por lo tanto se mantienen separados de sus familias… es algo peculiar, el ausente regresa y la familia se encuentra con que no lo conoce, es decir, que ha cambiado mucho; cuando todos sabemos que, a pesar de la apariencia o la superficie, la esencia misma de las personas siempre permanecerá ahí, íntegra, incluso antes de que el propio individuo sea consciente de ella. Pero, que sepan, yo no estoy para sermonearlos ni ustedes para escucharme… su hija no es una traidora, señora Weasley— Saskia se paró ante el asombro de la mayoría, pues no la creían capaz de tal discurso.

La rubia enfiló sus pesadas botas negras hacia la salida, tenía la ligera impresión de que no iba a tener tiempo ni para cambiarse, por lo que agradeció mentalmente el apropiado conjunto que había escondido bajo la gabardina rosa.

Para completar la escena (fuera de precedente), a la cocina arribó un muy agitado Severus Snape, que apuntó a Harry y a Saskia con sus dedos pálidos.

— Ustedes dos vengan acá, tienen que saber algo

Saskia miró a Harry y Harry miró a Saskia… era obvio que ninguno comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos, en una extraña (pero no por ello menos perfecta) sincronía, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al emulador de vampiro hacia una esquina.

— Tú—se dirigió a Saskia, por desconocidas y misteriosas razones— ¿Sabes de ese hotel que inaugura hoy? El… Paradiso Perduto o algo así… donde van a hacer el concierto

— No es un concierto—gruñó Saskia, muy a su pesar un poco indignada por el tono despectivo con el que hablaba su antiguo mentor— Es una guerra de bandas—al notar que no se explicaba, comenzó— Una guerra de bandas es una com…—Snape la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

— No importa. Lo que importa es que van para allá…

Harry frunció el ceño— Sólo Saskia, ella toca en una de las bandas que compiten; vamos a apoyarla, pero nosotros llegamos más tarde

Snape, ahora totalmente convencido de que la estupidez era un requisito para formar parte de la casa de los Leones, contuvo el impulso de darle un zape a su antiguo alumno.

— No ustedes, Potter…—En ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo, que bien podría haber sido la causa de que fuera aquel lugar en particular… por que si ellos sabían que Potter y comitiva iban a estar ahí, sería una muy buena oportunidad. Pero si sabían, entonces, tenían que poseer algún contacto que les informara de esos detallitos, algún elemento que conociese bien las costumbres del ala "joven" del Fénix.

— ¿Profesor?—tanteó Saskia, al ver que el hombre se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

— No se qué planes tengan, pero todos (o casi todos) los que pudieron haber sido sus condiscípulos se dirigen a ese concierto—La mirada de Saskia le hizo rectificar— Guerra de Bandas—Y sin más, se fue.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, Sas?

— Que va a haber Morti-Party en la noche, vete preparando

Saskia suspiró e imitó al profesor de Pociones, tratando de pensar en algo concreto pues su mente estaba hecha una maraña de sinsentidos.

* * *

—Vamos, cálmate 

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Sas debía haber llegado aquí hace siglos!

— NO ME HABLES ASÍ—puntualizó— Hermanito mío, a menos de que quieras que te arranque la cabeza de una mordida

— Amy

— ¿Si?

— Regresa al mundo real, tenemos una gran oportunidad frente a nosotros y si Saskia Shizuko Mihara Gaarder no se aparece, vamos a perderla

— Relájate—Amy pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, recostándolo contra su pecho— Saskia vendrá… lo más probable es que esté haciendo algo para la Orden, deberías ser más comprensivo, están en guerra

— Eso es un soberana tontería—suspiró— Sufren porque quieren… y Saskia no hace más que perder su tiempo, aún no entiendo cómo fue posible que dejara ese puesto en el Gobierno para acabar aquí

Amy se rió suavemente— Vamos, Seth, es obvio—ambos, e idénticos, ojos azules se encontraron: unos confusos y otros divertidos— ¿Quién hubiera querido quedarse metida en unas oficinitas de 3x4 (metros), con todo el mundo viéndote como si fueras alguna especie de adorador de Mulder y Scully sólo porque tu puerta reza "Unidad especial: Detectives Paranormales"? Es obvio que al menos aquí sí la toman en serio

— Es una tapadera, Amy, la fama de la Unidad Especial se la crean ellos para no tener que estar lidiando con los muggles… es mucho mejor que desmemorizarlos a cada rato, como dicta la tradición británica

— Eres un nacionalista perdido, Sethie

— Oh, cállate

— Yo también te quiero—contestó su gemela, recargando la cabeza contra la suya y depositando un beso en los rubios cabellos.

Tan Gaarder los dos.

"_Esto es demasiado cruel" pensó Seth._

Como siempre que le pasaban esas cosas, soltó un suspiro de resignación y dejó que su hermana hiciese y deshiciese con él, era su debilidad. Porque Amy Gaarder siempre había tenido un no-se-qué que qué-se-yo que lograba hacer papalotes de él.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajare con una pequeña siesta, pero recordándose mentalmente que Annika, su cantante, llegaba en el vuelo de las 8 y tenía que recogerla.

* * *

Aquel se había convertido en su mundo. Luces, maquillaje, el fru-fru de las telas contra los esbeltísimos cuerpos que tantas deseaban tener y que otras solían criticar. 

Modelos.

Ginny se encontraba trepada en un tocador, desde donde una asistente le daba los últimos retoques a su vestuario. La idea de la "caracterización" (como ella le había llamado, en un intento de salvar su pellejo) había fascinado a Catherine, quien, por sobre todo el mal humor, era buenísima en su trabajo.

Tanto era su alivio que hasta ganas le daban de besar a Dimitri.

— Lo que yo quisiera saber—Deborah le miraba detrás de un biombo, al tiempo en que se cambiaba de traje— es cómo le hicieron para ponerte esas… cosas

— Y quién te las puso—añadió Kara, enfundando las estilizadas piernas en unos pantalones de chándal gris.

— Huh… bueno, tengo una amiga que es… ya saben, algo, esto, aficionada a ese tipo de cosas—sonrió, tratando de hacer que su vacilación sonara como preocupación por la forma en que se expresaba de su "amiga"— ya se imaginarán, del tipo de gente que va disfrazada a las convenciones sobre historietas y esas cosas… pues por eso tiene algo de práctica. Y me parece que es un gel o algo así, la verdad no me dejó ver mientras me lo ponía

Mientes. Con todos los dientes.

— Vaya, pues lucen como si fueran todas tuyas

Kara sonrió. Al igual que Deb.

— ¿Y te digo algo? No se cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero, no te lucen mal. O sea, no sabría explicarme bien… pero es como si te quedaran, como si fuera de ti tenerlas— Deb sonreía incómoda— oh, olvídame, creo que mi subconsciente adorador de Tolkien está luchando por regresar

Ginny sonrió nerviosamente— ¿Me estás diciendo que parezco elfo? No, espera, ¿Qué luzco mejor como elfa?

— Eh… sí— Deb salió corriendo.

Kara soltó una carcajada de esas tan flojas que la caracterizaban, mientras Ginny se encorvaba desanimada.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Kara la miraba raro.

— Bueno, es deprimente que ella también piense eso—contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

— Vaya, chica, ¿Quién más te dijo que te veías mejor como ser sobrenatural?

— Dimitri

— Mmm… ¿El chico de tu habitación?

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa ausente. Dimitri era el chico de su habitación, qué risa.

— Hola por aquí

La rubia cabeza de Imogen Gaarder se abría paso, altiva, en el vestidor de sus modelos.

— Oh, gusto de verla, señora Gaarder—saludó Kara— pero ya me toca, bye

Y sin más, salió del lugar.

— Vaya, ¿Soy yo o es que en verdad se tenía que ir?

— Creo que se tenía que ir—Ginny sonrió.

— Menos mal. Dime Ginny, ¿Cómo te quedó mi bebé?

Ginny se rió, tras despedir a la asistente. Y se puso de pie, para que Imogen contemplara a su "bebé" completamente pegado al cuerpo de la Weasley menor.

El bebé de Imogen era blanco, un traje blanco. De cuello levantado, abierto y en pico, mangas con el mismo corte entre futurista y de hada de cuento; le llegaba hasta medio muslo, donde la falda se iba degradando hasta quedar en una simple red traslúcida a la altura de sus tobillos. Medias blancas y botines tacón de aguja, con unas extrañas y complicadísimas cuerdas (que Dimitri, haciendo gala de sus dotes vampíricas, le tuvo que abrochar), del mismo color. Los guantes con el mismo corte y accesorios a juego.

Agrégale las orejas picudas y Ginny se sentía como una versión porno del hada de los dientes.

O como una princesa élfica, según Dimitri.

— Dulce Merlín, Ginny, te quedó de maravilla

Ginny estaba a punto de hablar cuando su móvil comenzó a pitar, histérico. Imogen se sobresaltó con el sonido y le miró incrédula cuando la ex pelirroja se levantó la falda y se sacó el diminuto aparatejo del liguero de las medias.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hola, Gin—El rubio se encontraba en un amplio pasillo, decorado elegantemente, pero lucía bastante desesperado. Y Ginny captó la urgencia en su voz._

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Imogen la miraba con cortés curiosidad.

— _Pues sí, cielos, ¿Estás ocupada?—_

— Esto… sí. Estoy trabajando—Contestó, viendo de reojo a Imogen (cuyo interés iba en aumento).

_Seth maldijo— ¿Justo ahora? ¿En serio?—volvió a maldecir._

— Qué humor, pues verás que justo ahora tu tía está parada junto a mí y si oyera cómo hablas te mandaba a lavarte la boca con jabón, Sía querido—

— ¡Hey!—protestó Imagen— Pásame a mi sobrino

—Ya decía yo—sonrió Ginny— saluda a tu tiíta—y sin esperar respuesta, le tendió el teléfono a Imogen.

— ¿Seth?

— _¡Tía Im!_

Ginny observó extrañada como Imagen se cubría la boca y comenzaba a hablar en voz baja, con tono de conspiradora, excesivamente rápido y con ese acento americano que sabían le dificultaba entender lo que decían.

Obviamente no querían que se enterara de la conversación. Tras algunos minutos, Imogen le devolvió el teléfono.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza—le gruñó a Seth.

— _No digas eso Gin… ni te imaginas lo que me pasó—suspiró, preocupado_

— ¿Qué tienes?—Ginny captaba toda la gama de emociones que cubrían a Seth.

— _Annika tuvo un accidente… bueno, no un accidente precisamente. Sasha está en el hospital…_

— ¿Sasha?

— _Su hijo_

— ¿Annika?

— _La cantante de mi grupo_

— Ah—Ginny ya captaba la razón del casi-colapso nervioso que le daba a Seth— ¿Y están bien?

— _Oh sí. No es de cuidado. Pero Annika no pudo tomar el avión y ahora no tengo cantante… He hablado con la tía Im y está de acuerdo conmigo en que sólo una persona puede hacer el favor de reemplazar a Annika…_

— Vaya, no sabía que Imogen cantara

— _No, Ginny, no quiero que ella lo haga. Quiero que tú tomes el lugar de Annika._

— ¿¡QUE QUÉ!? NOO… estás loco si crees que voy a pararme frente a decenas de personas…

— _Vamos, Ginny, no me vengas con el cuento del pánico escénico. Eres una modelo, no puedes tenerle miedo al escenario…_

— Pero no soy cantante…

— _Yo sé que puedes hacerlo_

— ¿Y por qué no mejor lo hace Amy? Ella tiene una voz preciosa… O Saskia, tampoco desafina…

— _¿Y perder a mi mano derecha o a la batería? Gin, ¿Quieres ser la culpable de que nuestra primera presentación en Europa fracase?… Sabes lo importante que es esta fecha para el futuro de la banda y francamente no creí que fueras del tipo que aleja la mano cuando los amigos la necesitan…_

— ¡Ya! De acuerdo, eres un maldito chantajista, pero lo haré—gimió

— _¡Excelente! Sabía que no me defraudarías_

— Sí, claro… pero no se me las canciones

— _No te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo cubierto…—Seth colgó._

Y Ginny deseó que alguna de las estructuras metálicas del escenario le cayera encima y acabase con su tortura.

* * *

Ciertamente, los mortales hacían cosas que encontraba sumamente aburridas. Mostrar una infinidad de trajes extravagantes en cuerpos de mujeres aún más extravagantes era una de ellas. 

Quizá tuviese que ver con el hecho de que era inmortal; y para él toda clase de accesorios le eran por completo inútiles… que los pocos remanentes de sus años vivos le hicieran sentirse atraído hacia un cierto tipo de piezas no tenía nada que ver.

Desvió la atención de la simpática castaña que se contoneaba en el escenario para posarla en la chica que lo miraba, no muy disimuladamente, desde una de las primeras filas. Debía ser de la prensa, por la zona en la que estaba; y sí. Un rápido vistazo, con aquellos ojos sobrenaturales suyos, a la credencial que colgaba del abultado pecho no hizo sino confirmárselo.

Daphne Dellepiane.

No le gustaba la resonancia del nombre, pero aún así le dedicó una breve sonrisa (que la puso como tomate) y se dedicó a divertirse con la vista tras de sus lentes oscuros, de color verde metalizado para ser más precisos.

No podía dejar que en un lugar repleto de luces y mortales alguien llegase a notar cualquier cosa extraña en él. Y era por eso que también llevaba guantes (de un verde oscuro que rayaba en la negrura) a pesar de que arruinaban por completo el aspecto de dandy que tanto le gustaba llevar, confiriéndole en cambio un aire de rockero elegante, pero se sentía bastante cómodo con los pantalones de cuero ligeramente ajustados (de un verde oscuro que comenzaba a gustarle realmente) y camisa con motivos chinos e hilos plateados a juego; sin faltar su larga gabardina negra, por supuesto.

Dimitri reconoció a la otra amiga de Ginny en el escenario. Una chica negra muy sexy, pero no de su tipo. Según lo que le había dicho Ginny, la participación de la "pelirroja" sería el cierre de la pasarela… y seguía después de esa tal Kara.

Pero en lugar de su heroína de cuento, apareció una rubia estándar (y no tenía ningún prejuicio contra las rubias, sólo que esa era el típico prototipo de la modelo) que enseñaba un traje bastante raro; con montones de pieles que semejaban un animal muerto sobre ella (o eso fue lo que le pareció a él). Así que prefirió dedicar su mente a otras cuestiones… como los pergaminos que se encontraban en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

El diario de un tal Aerandil, que había sido el acompañante de Isil; la princesa de los elfos.

Curiosas las cosas que uno llegaba a encontrar en los archivos de los museos.

* * *

— ¡Saskia! 

Amy le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que creyó la iba a dejar sin aire.

— ¡Seth! Saskia está aquí—gritó la chica.

— Vaya, al menos recordaste que tenías un compromiso…—gruñó el rubio.

— Oh, vamos, Seth… ya estoy aquí y no empieces porque me largo

Seth Gaarder asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mandarle miradas molestas a su prima.

— Pudiste haber avisado que ibas a venirte directo para acá, en lugar de habernos tenido esperándote como idiotas en mi casa

Saskia no pudo evitar una sonrisa— Cada quien espera como quiere, Sethie… Y si no avisé fue porque no lo tenía planeado, ya sabes, cosas de la Orden.

— Sí—gruñó el rubio—la Orden

— Cosas que pudiste haber evitado de no evadirme sobre lo que te comentaba el otro día, pero no "Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu Guerra, Sas" "No puedo decírtelo y deja ya esa manía de reportera"—imitó la voz de su primo— Pues bien, necesitamos averiguar de quién se trataba y yo tuve que exponer mis conclusiones sobre las similitudes entre tu técnica y la suya… pero Gin salió a defenderte, ni te imaginas con lo que se puso a argumentar…

De repente el pasillo del elegante hotel se quedó en silencio. Amy miraba de Saskia a Seth y de Seth a Saskia sin entender exactamente qué sucedía; sólo captaba la expresión de suma molestia en Saskia y la de incredulidad en Seth.

— ¿Lo dijo?—la pregunta fue poco más que un movimiento de labios, pero Saskia la entendió.

— ¿Qué cosa, Seth? Sigues ocultándome la información, como siempre

— Deberías dejar de ser paranoica, yo no voy revelando los secretos de mis amigos por ahí… y si vas a contarme, dilo todo por favor

— Uy, ya cásate a ver si se te calma el carácter— a pesar del patente enojo en su voz, Saskia era incapaz de romper ese círculo de te-lastimo-me-lastimas-pero-nos-seguimos-llevando— Ginny fue y dijo que Malfoy, el hijo, era nuestro sujeto "S"

— ¿Sujeto "S"?

— El Supermortífago—Amy soltó una risita y su prima se dirigió a ella— Bueno, es que nadie le pone nombre por lo que me toca a mí darle los apodos

— Sí, no me sorprende. ¿Y bajo qué pruebas dijo Ginny que era Draco? Porque conociéndote, no creo que la hayas dejado decirlo como mandamiento y nada más… ¿Qué hacía Ginny en una reunión de la Orden?

— Ah, no lo sé. Me la encontré en la entrada… huh, creo que dijo algo sobre hablar con Harry—se encogió de hombros— pero al final no hablaron ni nada… porque todos veían a Ginny como si no la conocieran, nada más porque dijo que había conocido a tu "Draco"—refirió en burla a como el rubio lo había llamado— y que así luchaba, que nadie le había prestado atención como para darse cuenta de la amenaza que podía llegar a ser y que cuando ella se había dado cuenta lo dejó

— ¿Lo dejó? ¿Así como en "Mi novia me dejó"?

— Eso dio a entender, aunque no dijo nada concreto… Molly Weasley le miraba como si no fuera su hija, fue horrible.

Seth se guardó los comentarios, como siempre. Y a Saskia, como siempre, le dio la impresión de que sabía algo más que no quería decirle.

— Yo los ví—murmuró Amy— una vez, cuando fuimos a cubrir los interinatos en Hogwarts, ¿Te acuerdas, Sía?. Algo después de San Valentín, si mal no recuerdo, estaban en un pasillo echándose miradas intensas… creí que eran las hormonas y los dejé estar; no hicieron nada. Ni siquiera se besaron, aunque parece que si tuvieron algo que ver por lo que dices tú, Saskia

— Tuvieran o no—Seth intervino— no tenemos nada que hacer al respecto, y ni siquiera nos atañe. Así que háganme el favor de evitar los chismes y concentrarse en lo de hoy…

— Señor, sí señor—Saskia hizo un saludo a lo militar, para gracia de Amy— ¿Y dónde esta Annie?

— Annika está en el Chicago Hope…

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— A ella, nada. Pero Sasha está internado, nada grave, sólo tendrá que quedarse y nos dejará sin cantante.

— ¿Y tú estás tan tranquilo? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Conseguí un excelente reemplazo—Seth sonrió extrañamente— Por cierto chicas, ¿No les molestará tocar esas canciones viejas que componíamos antes? Quizás podríamos sacar algunas de ese viejo cuadernillo rosa que tenías, ¿Recuerdas, Saskia?…

Saskia frunció el ceño. Sabía a qué "cuadernillo rosa" en particular se refería y no le agradaba mucho el asunto.

— Ya se cuál

— Me parece que lo llevaste por algún tiempo, o algo así

— Sí, sí, lo tuve por mucho tiempo…—evitó la mirada de Seth— aunque no veo a caso de qué viene ahorita

— Pues que he pensado en utilizar nuestros talentos reprimidos—el rubio sonrió— y mostrar que no nada más estamos para enseñar rostros y cuerpos bonitos

Tras esas palabras, se alejó de ellas casi a saltos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Amy, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?

Su prima sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— Sethie está feliz, hace tiempo que no lo veía así

Si la gemela había creído que eso contestaba a su pregunta, estaba muy equivocada. Y, para colmo, con las prisas había olvidado decirle lo que Snape les había advertido.

* * *

Estaba mal. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que llamarle y negarse, nunca debió haber aceptado en primer lugar. 

Era imposible que lo lograra, para cantar frente a una razonable cantidad de personas (y en los periódicos había leído que sería una MUY razonable cantidad la que estaría presente) se necesitaba mucho ensayo previo. Se necesitaba estar en sintonía con los demás miembros de la banda.

Es más, se necesitaba _saber _la letra de las canciones.

Y ella ni una ni otra (ni otra, ni otra, ni otra…) cosa.

"_¿Nerviosa?" _La voz se escuchó como si le hubiesen hablado al oído, como si Dimitri le hubiese hablado al oído, pero era Violet quien pasaba a su lado. Y definitivamente no le había dirigido la palabra.

Lo cual le recordaba que ya debía pasar al escenario… y así lo hizo. Muchísimo más temblorosa que de costumbre (no que acostumbrara casi tropezar con sus propios pies por el temblor de sus rodillas, cielos, si hasta le recordaba sus años de Harritis)

"_Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma"_ De nuevo la voz… lo único que le faltaba era que ahora estuviese desarrollando esquizofrenia.

Pero entonces lo vio. Parado entre la gente, notablemente cubierto y disfrazado (en cuanto pudiera, se iba a conseguir unos lentes de ese color, estaban preciosos), estaba Dimitri… sonriéndole maliciosamente.

'Ahora no sólo te dedicas a leer mentes, sino a interrumpir su tranquilidad'

"_Venga, que tranquila tu mente no es. Y sólo quería decirte que pareces un french poodle asustado"_

'Gracias, eres la luz de mi existencia'

"_Tampoco hay necesidad de sacar el lado demoníaco. A ver, ¿Qué te pasó?"_

'No mucho, me dijeron que debería quedarme con estas malditas orejas, me chantajearon para que vaya y haga el ridículo frente a un montón de gente… lo de siempre, ya sabes'

"_Vaya, contigo eso de 'lo de siempre' toma nuevos matices"_

'Ayuda o no estorbes, Dimitri, escoge'

"_Ya, mi lady"_

Cuando Ginny se parapetó tras las cortinas, después de haber recorrido el escenario y haber soportado los cientos de flashes y exclamaciones sobre ella, Dimitri estaba parado ahí. Mejor ni pensar en cómo había llegado primero.

— Ayudo, mi lady

— No me llames así—gimió, mucho más patéticamente de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Por respuesta, el vampiro la rodeó con sus brazos. Ginny suspiró, le parecía imposible que una cosa oscura pudiese ser tan hermosa. Pero así era. Y el que oliera a colonia y bosque no hacía sino aumentar la sensación.

El ojiverde bajó la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre el ilusorio peinado que le habían hecho, de seguro estaba leyendo sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Y se sorprendió al notar que ya no le molestaba.

En cambio, enredó la mano derecha en su cabello. Cómo le habría gustado a ella haber tenido un cabello así: perfectamente rizado, castaño rojizo, del color del otoño. Y no aquella melena color sangre que tanto la había marcado…

— No era sólo eso, Ginevra, ¿Cómo dicen por ahí? Ah sí… el destino. Eso era

Levantó la cabeza para observar como los bucles, de nuevo cortados, le enmarcaban el rostro; los más largos suplantando al flequillo.

— Sí… a ti te da ese pelo y ese cuerpo mientras que a mi me convierte en un maldito duende… ¿A quién tengo que demandar?

Un sonoro carraspeo los interrumpió. Imogen le hacía señas raras a Ginny.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya es hora—señaló la rubia.

— Ah, pero ¿Y el resto? ¿La presentación después de la pasarela? ¿Y la recepción?

— Yo me encargo de eso, tú derechita al hotel. Lo bueno es que está cerquita, ni siquiera vas a tener que pedir un taxi, así caminando te vas bien

Ginny la miró como si acabara de decirle que tendría que salir a cenar con un basilisco.

— Oh… ok

— Bien guapa, nos vemos, suerte— y le dirigió una última mirada de curiosidad (y por qué no, aprobación) a Dimitri, pero no dijo nada antes de irse.

Ginny estaba como congelada, al final dijo lo que Dimitri menos se esperaba.

— No quiero salir a la calle con esto encima para que todos me vean

El vampiro ladeó la cabeza y sonrió tratando de darle ánimo.

— No te preocupes, Ginevra, yo me encargo de eso

* * *

— Tu brillante plan es algo estúpido, Malfoy—gruñó la rubia, oculta bajo los kilos de maquillaje y la ropa muggle que tanto le desagradaba. 

— Mis planes nunca son estúpidos, Michelle, mucho menos los brillantes

En eso un grupo de muggles, adolescentes casi todos, pasaron por un lado de la pareja. Michelle pegó un bote cuando su hombro rozó el de una chica, se parapetó tras su acompañante y empezó a lamentar su suerte.

Draco se rió — Vamos, Michelle, no te pongas melindrosa. Son muggles, son feos, son asquerosos… pero son de lo más útiles para estos casos—El rubio se puso los lentes oscuros (negros, con una pequeña orilla plateada) y se acomodó la chamarra de piel (que más parecía de zippers que de piel).

Su chica (porque era suya en la mayoría de los aspectos) le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero, por orgullo y dignidad más que nada, se recobró. Salió de su improvisado escondite, sacudió una imaginaria basura de su diminuta blusa de cuero, acomodó la larguísima (pero desgarrada hasta la parte superior de los muslos) falda negra y ajustó las cintas de las toscas botas, todo en un precioso negro mate; al igual que su maquillaje.

— Exactamente, ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

— Infiltrándonos, cielo, todo un mundo de posibilidades se abren cuando estás dentro. Y vamos a llegar hasta el mismo centro del asunto

Michelle arqueó una de sus aristocráticas (y rubias) cejas.

— Gracias por la confianza, cielo, sabes lo mucho que adoro a los muggles, sobre todo cuando se juntan y hacen "música"

El joven le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Eran el cuadro perfecto.

— De nada, ahora vamos a asustar los niños—le plantó un sonoro beso en la pintarrajeada mejilla.

* * *

Ginny clavaba las uñas en el cuerpo del ojiverde con tanta fuerza que a cualquiera le hubiese resultado doloroso, pero no a Dimitri, por supuesto. 

Y es que al vampiro se le había ocurrido llevarla cargando, mientras brincaba de techo en techo hasta llegar al tejado del bendito hotel.

— ¿Ya? ¿Llegamos? ¡Por fin!—la chica pegó un salto para bajarse del trigueño y regresar de nuevo a la seguridad del concreto.

Bajaron las escaleras de servicio, con Dimitri bromeando sobre si le tenía miedo a las alturas o era nada mas que quería estar cerca de él (lo que le valió varios golpes y dos que tres empujones por parte de la ofendida fémina). De tal suerte que cuando llegaron al salón de "eventos" ya todo el teatro había empezado.

Luces de los colores más estrambóticos, chicos y chicas en decadentes atuendos contoneándose en la pista, mientras que en el escenario un grupillo de 5 o 6 chicas demostraban que podían emitir sonidos mientras bailaban.

Ah sí, es que "La Guerra de Bandas" rezaba el acercamiento y convivencia entre los mejores exponentes de todos los géneros.

De cualquier forma, Ginny se alegró de que ya hubiesen empezado porque así nadie le prestaba atención. Se despidió brevemente de Dimitri (quien le pegó un jalón en el brazo para hacerla regresar y plantarle un intoxicante beso en la boca al último minuto) y trastabilló hasta llegar tras bambalinas.

Se internó en todo un universo paralelo, donde montones de chicos y chicas se acomodaban para salir al escenario. Instrumentos por aquí, instrumentos por allá… dos chicas se maquillaban la una a la otra (a falta de espejos), otra le ponía rímel a un chico de increíbles pestañas y rostro árabe.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Es Ginny!

No. No era Ginny. Pero nadie le había informado de eso a Amy, así que se giró para encarar a la rubia que la miraba por demás complacida.

Amy Gaarder vestía una falda asimétrica (a media pantorrilla por la derecha y a medio muslo por la izquierda) de un rojo oscurísimo que sin la luz se veía negro, con una blusa sin mangas y de cuello tortuga, además de unas toscas botas, en el mismo color; que sin duda habría elegido junto con las mechas rojas que adornaban la, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rubia cabellera tan característica en la familia.

— Hola Amy

La chica le miró con los ojos desorbitados. De arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en las cuerdas de los botines y en las orejas puntiagudas.

— Esto, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme—comentó la ahora pelinegra.

Amy lanzó un silbido— Créeme, no hacía falta. Ven para que te vean los demás—

Ginny gimió interiormente mientras Saskia y Seth demostraban idénticas reacciones de asombro, combinándolas con algunas fases de incredulidad y un que otro toque de burla.

Saskia luchaba con el zipper de una bolsa lateral en el holgado pantalón azul-casi-negro que, a juego con las mechas azules en su corto y rubio cabello, llevaba acompañado de un pequeño top de gimnasia en el mismo color.

Seth lucía cuan imponente era enfundado en unos pantalones negros (mate, para variar) y una camisa elegantísima (de no ser por el dibujo de dragón dorado que tenía en el pecho) del mismo tono. Ginny pareció captar cierto acuerdo entre ellos: el rojo casi negro, azul casi negro y negro casi… negro.

Y ahí iba ella a desentonar con su conjunto blanco-plateado.

— Es lindo—comentó Seth con una sonrisa pronunciada— ahora tenemos nuestro propio cuento de hadas

* * *

— ¿Y estos son los lugares que frecuenta Saskia?—Hermione miraba a todas partes, con cierto aire de terror— pensé que se había calmado cuando salimos de la escuela 

— Estén atentos—indicó Harry— Ya saben, por cualquier cosa rara o sospechosa que pudiese suceder

— A mí me sigue pareciendo demasiado inverosímil que exista un complot para sabotear este "selecto" evento—murmuró Hermione.

— Ya, sólo hay que prestar oídos— Tonks, con su cabello verde fosforescente, parecía de lo más encantada en el aquelarre.

— Seguro—murmuró Ron, analizando el lugar como quien descubre un nuevo mundo.

* * *

— Puaj… esto es demasiado, Malfoy… si no creyera que es imposible, diría que estás encantado de encontrarte en el medio de todos estos… muggles—Michelle tenía un gesto de asco completamente pegado en la cara. 

— Es trabajo, Michelle… a diferencia de ti, algunos sí hacemos nuestro trabajo ¿Cómo dicen? Ah si… _a fondo_—contestó Draco con la mayor indiferencia.

— A fondo… a fondo—se burló Michelle, pero un par de chicas la empujaron al pasar por su costado izquierdo (haciéndola respingar)— aquí apesta—gimió.

Draco la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no dijo nada. Eran todo un cuadro, ellos dos tan elegantes y sofisticados, en su disfraz de muggles comunes y corrientes.

Se separaron, dirigiéndose cada uno al encuentro de los demás elementos que se camuflajeaban entre el extraño público. Draco tomó su lugar como líder del grupo A y Michelle hizo lo propio con el grupo B; uno de cada extremo en el recinto, la suya era una estrategia muy bien planeada.

— Por lo pronto sólo manténganse alerta—indicó el rubio con la frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba, al notar la presencia de los 'chicos buenos' en el lugar— que no les noten los idiotas.

Lástima que no podía acercarse a Potty-Potty. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse en ese momento.

Le placía, enormemente, estar tan cerca del poder. Tan arriba en la jerarquía. Ser tan grande.

Y, realmente, no lo sentía como algo presuntuoso o petulante. Simplemente le gustaba el poder. Tenía unas ansias irrefrenables de ser conocido.

Porque él sabía lo mucho que valía, no por ser un Malfoy o por tener los contactos ni las influencias. Sino por el hecho de que su persona, Draco, era lo suficientemente astuta por si misma como para conseguir todo lo que quería, de una manera u otra.

Y ya comenzaba el tiempo en que todo el mundo lo sabría.

"No existe el bien ni el mal, sólo existe el poder… y los que son demasiado débiles para alcanzarlo"

Por supuesto que él no era de esos. Nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

Ni siquiera había permitido que _ella_ se interpusiera entre él y la gloria, lo más valioso que tenía era su poder y su posición… resultaba obvio que no los perdería. No por ella, no por nadie.

* * *

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa al observar a Saskia aparecer de la nada, con ese aire de gran conspiradora que le gustaba tomar cuando las cosas se ponían raras. 

— ¡Buh!—El pelinegro dio un salto que en muchas partes era clasificado de acrobático.

Pero odiaba que se confabulara con su prima para pegarle esos sustos.

— Hola Amy, Hola Sas

— Hola Harry— corearon las primas.

— ¿Adivina qué, Harry?—Amy hablaba.

—¿Qué cosa, Amy?

— Seguimos nosotros

— ¿Y qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Preguntarte si no tenemos que cuidarnos de los ataques terroristas de nuestros amigos de negro

— La sutileza es lo suyo, ¿ah?

— Podría decirse… ¿Nos respondes?

— No por lo pronto

— Qué grosero, mira que Sas decía que eras un chico muy agradable e incluso te estaba considerando yo para mi lista pero qué…

— No… no… me entendiste mal, Amy. La respuesta a la pregunta era eso "No por lo pronto"

La rubia se dio un golpecito en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Ay Amy, para tontas tú

— Cállate Saskia

— Cállame. Mira Harry—se dirigió al pelinegro, ignorando olímpicamente a su prima— ahora sí nos vamos… cualquier cosa, contenlos hasta que acabe nuestro numerito y luego te ayudamos a hacer puré de mortífago… ¿De acuerdo?

Harry les miró sin creerse mucho lo serio del ofrecimiento. Cosa bastante razonable cuando se tenía en cuenta que quienes le hablaban eran dos cantantes de rock.

— De acuerdo—convino.

Las primas se despidieron con una seña muy extraña que él hubiese podido clasificar de obscena, si se hubiera puesto a pensar en ello. Pero había cosas más importantes en las cuales ocupar la mente.

— Y miren nada más el pedazo de banda que nos llegó desde el otro lado del charco—Una de las múltiples chicas que fungían de presentadoras se hacía oír sobre el alboroto de la gente— es tiempo de mostrar a estos californianos cómo se hacen las cosas aquí, ah… ¡Los Gaar!— la chica corrió para salir del escenario.

Saskia estaba sentada tras la batería, con sólo la agitada respiración para dar testimonio de la carrera que se había echado para llegar. Amy hacía lo propio con su guitarra, pero había un teclado frente a ella por alguna razón. Seth estaba a la cabeza, con otra guitarra y mirando todo como si le hubieran adelantado tres navidades juntas; pero el micrófono principal estaba vacío y sólo cuando una figura cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con una enorme capucha negra el chico comenzó a hablar.

— Permitan a los californianos sorprenderles un poco—Seth sonrió, ganándose a más de una en el proceso y acentuando su pronunciación americana— "Incluso en la muerte"

Amy encendió el teclado, pulsando los pequeños botones por aquí y por allá. Una especie de rasgueo comenzó a oírse y la rubia se alejó, satisfecha.

La figura de negro tomó el micrófono, tirando la capucha a un lado para dejar a la vista lo que parecía un hada de tamaño humano.

— Dame una razón para creer que te has ido… Veo tu sombra y se que todos se equivocan— Comenzó a cantar el hada, en una especie de lamento que helaba la sangre.

— La luz de luna sobre la suave tierra café, me lleva a donde yaces— La música comenzó a tomar un giro y la chica cambió su tono a uno más lastimero.

— Ellos te alejaron de mí, pero ahora te estoy regresando a casa—la voz de Amy se unió al canto.

— Me quedaré por siempre aquí contigo, amor. Las palabras lentamente susurradas que me has dado. Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continúa—

— Algunos dicen que estoy loca por mi amor, pero ninguna cadena puede alejarme de tu lado… mi amor. Ellos no saben que no puedes dejarme, ellos no te escuchan cantándome.

Me quedaré por siempre aquí contigo, amor. Las palabras lentamente susurradas que me has dado. Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continúa… y no puedo amarte, más de lo que ya lo hago…

La chica calló para que Seth se luciera con su guitarra eléctrica. Y sólo entonces, observándole detenidamente desde el cabello negro y las orejas puntiagudas hasta el atuendo (híbrido entre traje de hada y de chica futurista), cayó en cuenta de algo.

Amy y el hada repitieron el último trozo, incluso Saskia les secundaba con su voz.

Hubo un pequeño descenso en el ruido de la "música" y el hada susurró unas palabras bastante peculiares…

— La gente muere, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre

El hada era Ginny.

El público rompió en aplausos, silbidos y demás finezas. Seth miraba de hito en hito a sus compañeras. Estaba hinchado de orgullo. Y el grito de "Otra" "Otra" no hacía sino pronunciar su sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… aprovechando que Gin aquí presente entona como nadie todo cuanto hable de amores fallidos—recibió una mirada glacial por parte del hada— hemos de lucirnos con otra pieza… "¿Dónde irás?"

Amy comenzó a tocar el teclado mientras Seth hacía lo propio con la guitarra.

— Eres demasiado importante para todos—ahora el tono de Ginny era más de un suave desdén; ese tipo de desdén producido cuando uno se harta de las cosas— Juegas el papel de todo lo que quieres ser…

— Pero yo—Amy repitió la frase en un perfecto eco— Yo sé quien eres tú realmente. Eres aquel que llora cuando se queda solo

— ¿Pero dónde irás, cuándo no quede nadie para salvarte de ti mismo?—La guitarra de Seth proporcionaba los acordes tétricos a la canción.

— No puedes escapar… no puedes escapar… Piensas que no puedo ver a través de tus ojos, mortalmente espantados de encarar la realidad.

Nadie parece oír tus llantos ocultos, te dejaron para enfrentarte a ti mismo tú solo.

— ¿Pero dónde irás, cuando no quede nadie para salvarte de ti mismo?—Saskia repitió lo último— No puedes escapar de la verdad.

Sé que estás asustado, pero no puedes abandonar a todos… No puedes escapar. No quieres escapar.

La música paró, para dar paso a unas notas en el teclado de Amy.

— Estoy tan cansada de decir palabras que nadie entiende. Está suficientemente claro que no puedes vivir toda tu vida solo. Puedo oírte cuando susurras, pero tú ni puedes oírme gritar— La guitarra y la batería reanudaron su ruido, junto con la voz de Ginny.

— ¿Dónde irás, cuando no quede nadie para salvarte de ti mismo? No puedes escapar de la verdad. Sé que estás asustado, pero no puedes rechazar a todo el mundo… No puedes escapar. No vas a escapar. No puedes escapar. No quieres escapar—

Fue entonces cuando Seth y Ginny comenzaron a hacer ruiditos con cierto ritmo, nada más que "Ohh…" y "Yeeee".

El grupo finalizó y se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos menos Ginny, que parecía estar de luto por la expresión descolorida en su cara.

* * *

Por Eru, no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Se sentía como si fuera de gelatina. Se sentía como si cada paso le costara lo que un alumbramiento… aunque técnicamente no sabía lo que costaba un alumbramiento ya que nunca había tenido alguno pero… 

— ¡Gin! ¡Fue genial! ¡Lo hicimos!—Amy se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras Ginny se quedaba estática.

¿Por Eru? ¿Había ella _pensado_ eso?

— Ginevra…—escuchó la aterciopelada voz extranjera detrás suyo y no supo más.

Cuando despertó estaba en brazos de Dimitri. El vampiro le miraba preocupado desde detrás de sus gafas coloreadas.

— Dios Dim…—No tenía planeado acortar el nombre, ni nada por el estilo, pero la voz se le apagó a media frase. Apretó una de las enguantadas manos del no-vivo.

— Sí así lo quieres, Ginevra, soy lo que desees pero no vuelvas a asustarme así. A veces me olvido que aunque no lo parezcas, sigues siendo mortal y, por tanto, enormemente frágil.

Ginny trató de incorporarse completamente asustada, no podía creer que el idiota de Dimitri había soltado tamaña declaración en voz alta para que todos la oyeran. Pero Amy y Saskia les miraban con cara de acertijo y Seth sólo fruncía el ceño en un típicamente americano gesto de incomprensión.

Fue entonces cuando Dimitri le besó el pelo, abrazándola fuertemente. Y las caras de las féminas se tornaron toda dulzura y amistosa burla.

— Gin, cielito, ¿Cuándo tenías pensado presentarnos a tu novio alemán?—Amy sonreía cálidamente— ¿O es ruso eso que hablaste?—se dirigió a Dimitri.

— Ruso—concedió el ojiverde.

— ¿Y de cuándo a acá entiendes el ruso, Gin?—la mirada de Seth era toda sospecha.

— Yo… realmente…

— Realmente no lo entiende del todo—Intervino Dimitri, exagerando su pronunciación— pero es mi lengua nativa y suelo hablarla sin pensarlo, mi _chérie_ es una mujer comprensiva—acabó con una sonrisa, que Ginny no supo definir muy bien si era maliciosa o sincera.

Seth sólo arqueó una ceja. _¿Chérie?_. Ginny casi podía leer en su expresión.

— Claro, claro—comentó Amy, como siempre la conciliadora— yo tuve un novio árabe una vez y, aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía cuando hacíamos el amor, me parecía un cielo con todo y estrellas

— Ugh… yo conocí a ese tipo—dijo Saskia arrugando la nariz— Y ese comentario fue demasiado gráfico para mí.

Dimitri les miró un momento antes de romper en carcajadas, con Ginny aún sujeta entre sus brazos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se incorporó totalmente, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte y a cada objeto viviente en millas a la redonda.

— Dimitri Kourchenko—Extendió la mano enguantada el vampiro, siempre la perfecta imitación de un caballero.

— Seth Gaarder

— Amy Gaarder

— Saskia Mihara

— Todo un gusto. Ginevra, querida, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Ah sí. Sólo fue pánico escénico de acción retardada… o eso creo.

— Qué bueno—exclamó Amy, sin poder contenerse— porque con la de Mortífagos que hay allí afuera no podemos darnos el lujo de no contar con un solo miembro

Saskia le pegó una patada en la espinilla a su prima, mientras le señalaba con la mirada a Dimitri, quien (vale decir) les miraba de lo más entretenidos.

— ¿Mortífagos aquí?—preguntó, fingiendo una inocencia que Ginny sabía no poseía.

— ¿No eres muggle tú?—contestó Saskia, asombrada.

— ¿Siempre contestas con otra pregunta?—Dimitri se divertía en grande.

— ¿Cómo sabes de los Mortífagos?—Esta vez era Amy la que preguntaba.

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó Ginny, harta— Sí, Dimitri, hay Mortífagos aquí. No, no es un muggle, Saskia. Tú ya deja de estar tomándole el pelo a mi amiga, so tonto. Y sabe porque yo le he contado, Amy. ¿Alguien más?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Michelle sorteó a los grupos de muggles que se interponían en su camino, con mucho cuidado de no tocarlos, hasta que llegó con Draco. 

El joven miraba distraídamente hacia el escenario. Aunque resultaba obvio para cualquiera que estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, Michelle no quiso otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo era él quien se dedicaba a asesinar a los niños muggles cuando dormían. Y en su cerrada mentalidad, eso no le daba el derecho de ensimismarse al contemplar a un remedo muggle de hada.

— ¿Malfoy?

Cuando el rubio por fin volteó a verla se quedó congelada, se esperaba una ligera irritación, desprecio o burla, incluso podría haberse manejado con la indiferencia patentada Malfoy; pero definitivamente no se esperaba ese brillo de… de… ¿Pérdida?.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Y cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada sobre su "rubio adorado", éste la miraba con la inexpresividad propia de una piedra.

— ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día admirando mi belleza o vas a decirme lo que sea que vinieras a decirme?—inquirió el joven, arqueando una ceja.

La chica frunció el ceño, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. De seguro había imaginado todo en primer lugar, tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoica.

Draco le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?—le dijo, un poco agresiva.

— Que te estás manchando todos los dientes con el labial negro de traes encima—Michelle soltó una palabrota— Uy, ese no es lenguaje para una señorita

— Idiota—bufó la chica— No sé si estás esperando a los tres reyes magos o a que nos salgan canas… pero tenemos a todos los que queríamos juntos… ¡Y aún no veo que empieces la dichosa distracción!

— Mujeres—suspiró Draco— siempre quieren acelerar el curso de las cosas… pero te daré gusto por esta vez, mi naturaleza caritativa me impulsa a compadecerme con tan fallida representante del género…

— Ya cállate y haz algo, pedazo de…

— ¿De qué?

Michelle extendió las manos en un gesto bastante descuidado, pero al final bufó y las plantó en sus caderas mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bota.

— Oh, la vida contigo va a ser de lo más excitante, ¿No?—El rubio rió sin sentimiento— Dile a tu grupo que tenga las varitas listas, pero ocultas… No vamos a permitirnos ninguna baja. Ya sabes, el objetivo sólo es distraer… a los muggles déjalos en paz—esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica— por ahora.

Michelle sonrió de medio lado. Quizá era un pedante, pero al menos era de su nivel.

— Sí claro, lo que digas…

Draco mantuvo la sonrisa de superioridad hasta que Michelle desapareció de su vista. Entonces removió por completo la expresión de su rostro.

Así, en blanco, se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y maldecir un poco, sólo un poco, a todo lo que era.

— ¿Malfoy?

'Genial, ¿Acaso era el día de "Interrumpan a Draco"?'

Se giró para observar sin interés al mortífago que esperaba sus órdenes. Claro, porque era él quien estaba al mando y era hora de empezar.

— Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, diviértanse un poco… pero no les hagan daño—por enésima vez en el día, se rió sin pizca de humor— Sólo queremos mantener al perro ovejero en casa por un rato…

El mortífago, un joven de cabellos castaños bastante apuesto, sonrió como quien sabe la victoria en sus manos. Asintió levemente y se giró para marchar, sacando una máscara blanca de entre sus ropajes.

LA máscara blanca, para ser más precisos.

Diez mortífagos para mantener a Potter y Compañía lejos de la acción verdadera, qué ironías de la vida…

Fue entonces cuando regresó a la realidad y se colocó, él también, la máscara sobre el rostro. Era hora de salir a jugar…

* * *

Harry y Saskia caminaban uno a un lado del otro, envueltos en un incómodo silencio hasta que a Saskia se le ocurrió intervenir. 

— Amm… ¿Tú tampoco conocías al novio de Gin?—le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry la miró extrañado— Difícilmente la reconozco a ella… su vida privada es algo que se me escapa del conocimiento…

— ¿Se te escapa "del conocimiento"?... Vaya, Harry, si no quieres platicar conmigo nomás tenías que decirlo…

Harry suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

— Ya, eso me lo deja todo muy claro—murmuró la rubia, medio herida.

— Oye, en serio—Harry pasó una mano por la alborotada cabellera negra— no es nada personal en tu contra, me agradas… pero estoy un poco tenso… hay algo en todo este asunto que no me da muy buena espina

Saskia frunció el ceño— Sí, a mí tampoco me parece muy recto…

— Al menos no soy el único paranoico—sonrió Harry, lo que le ganó un ligero golpe por parte de Saskia…

— Calma tus ímpetus, Potter, o te expones a un daño mayor

— Uy, ahora sé por qué no tienes novio

La indignada fémina proporcionó una no muy sutil "caricia" al chico y ambos empezaban a reír de lo estúpido del asunto, cuando escucharon algo pesado caer al suelo.

Harry sacó su varita en un acto reflejo.

— Vamos cielo, ten calma. Vamos a ver qué pasó primero

Salieron del "Salón de Conferencias" (que era donde se estaba llevando a cabo todo el escándalo, es decir, la Guerra de Bandas), desorientados porque los ruidos se seguían escuchando, pero con cierta secuencia... como si…

— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto—murmuró Harry.

Un grito amortiguado se hizo oír, un grito de mujer… y de pánico. Antes de que pudiesen decir más nada, Harry se echó a correr por un pasillo aparentemente desierto, en dirección a donde provenía el grito.

— ¡Espera, Harry! ¡No puedes ir solo!—Saskia corrió tras él.

"…Como si los estuvieran llamando"

Saskia detuvo sus pasos. No podía dejar solo a Harry, pero tampoco le sería de mucha ayuda si eso era alguna especie de emboscada. Volvió a correr, más que nada porque comenzaba a perder de vista al pelinegro (quien era bastante veloz para esa altura que tenía).

Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero no podía irse. ¿Qué hacer?

La respuesta le llegó cuando, al doblar una esquina en un movimiento demasiado brusco, su móvil salió despedido del bolsillo en que lo cargaba.

El aparatito cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, aplastando algunos botones en el proceso. Saskia se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Bingo!—jadeó, mientras tomaba el celular y buscaba entre sus contactos algún número que le sirviera.

Ginny.

— _¿Aló?—Tuvo que aceptarlo finalmente, no reconocía la voz de su amiga. Pero eso no importaba ahora._

— Ginny—aún respiraba agitadamente por la carrera, por lo que hablar le costaba bastante— parece que algo está pasando aquí y Harry corrió sin esperarme—eso le recordó que iba a perder al chico si no se apresuraba. Echó a correr de nuevo, esta vez apretando el móvil contra su oreja— hubo un grito, salió corriendo… ya lo conoces…

— _Calma, Sas, ¿Dónde estás?_

— En alguna parte cerca del…—volteó a ver a su alrededor, buscando alguna seña distintiva— huh, cerca del restaurante… el pasillo largo que está enfrente se bifurca un poco más delante de la entrada del restaurante y nos fuimos por la izquierda… ¿Suficiente?

— _Eso creo, Sas… ¿Por qué te escuchas tan asustada?_

— Porque nada bueno puede salir de esto… ¡Ah! ¡Harry se detu…—la frase quedó cortada a medio pronunciar.

— _¿Sas? ¿Qué ocurre?_

— ¡Rápido, Ginny! ¡Trae a todos los que puedas traer…! ¡Son 1…2…3…4…5… como seis o siete mortífagos!

_Ginny maldijo— Estamos ahí en un segundo_

— Eso espero—cortó la llamada mientras empuñaba su varita.

Estaban en la entrada de las escaleras correspondiente a ese piso, los mortífagos tenían atrapadas a dos chicas. Una, morena, tenía la blusa desgarrada y la ceja izquierda le sangraba profusamente. La otra (negra) no parecía estar lastimada, pero lloraba histéricamente.

El problema era que las cuentas no le habían salido bien. Y no eran seis o siete; eran ocho.

Se colocó a la izquierda de Harry, varita en mano. Ahora era cuando agradecía ser zurda, así al menos podían cubrir diferentes lados.

El chico tomó su diestra con la siniestra propia y Saskia se alegró de estar ahí. No era cosa de todos los días que el Héroe aceptara compartir el crédito.

Aunque, después de que esos dos mortífagos apareciesen de la nada, estar diez contra dos no le resultaba muy divertido.

— Vaya, vaya, qué conmovedora escena—señaló una chica con un ligero acento. La única mujer del grupo.

Todos vestían de manera muggle, pero de negro. Como si acabaran de salir, precisamente, del lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Repasó rápidamente el estilo de todas las prendas… estaba segura.

Allí habían estado. Sólo esas horrendas máscaras blancas eran agregados recientes.

— Pero no lo suficiente, ah—le dijo, sin dejarse amedrentar. Harry se le adelantó, sin embargo.

— _¡Stupefy!_

— _¡Protego! _

La mortífaga bloqueó el ataque de Harry. Pero lo que tenían que hacer era salvar a las chicas muggles…

Apretó la mano de Harry… si podía lograr que él los distrajera, ella podría sacar a esas chicas de ahí y ponerlas a cubierto. El pelinegro volteó a verla por un instante y asintió con la cabeza.

Vaya, si hasta parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente.

— _¡Tarantellegra!_— La mortífaga rubia esquivó el hechizo por los pelos, pero mostrando una agilidad que le sorprendió.

Los demás mortífagos sólo miraban, como si estuvieran esperando una señal para intervenir. Quizá la chica fuera su superior.

— _¡Rictusempra!_— Harry era bueno para distraer. Corrió notando que nadie le miraba y llegó hasta las pobres chicas que le miraban como si fuera un alien. Y muy probablemente lo fuera para ellas, con su varita y su magia.

— No se preocupen—susurró, mientras deshacía los amarres mágicos con las que las tenían maniatadas— Él y yo somos los buenos—les dijo, refiriéndose a Harry.

La morena le miró con algo de agradecimiento y mucha preocupación.

— Pero son dos… y ellos diez

Saskia liberó a la otra chica y se le quedó viendo a la morena.

— Cuatro con ustedes

— ¡Idiotas! ¡La rubia tiene a las muggles!—resonó una voz masculina de algún lado.

— Demonios—Saskia se giró para hacerla de escudo, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con que Harry corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia ellas, con una multitud de rayos volando tras él.

La rubia miró todo como si sucediera en cámara lenta. En tres segundos (o menos), Harry llegó hasta donde estaban, las empujó al suelo y creó una especie de campo de fuerza (un muro color ambarino de magia pura) que repelió todos los hechizos que venían tras él.

El pelinegro respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no por nada era el Chico-Que-Vivió (pensó Saskia). Esa era la demostración de magia bruta más espectacular que había visto.

Las muggles estaban aterrorizadas.

— Harry—tanteó Saskia— ¿Cuánto puede aguantar eso?—señaló el muro.

Harry sostenía una mano en el aire, como si de ella dependiese la existencia de la (aparentemente) sólida pared.

— Esperemos que lo suficiente

— ¿Pueden atravesarla los hechizos?

— Creo que eso resulta un poco obvio, ¿No?—comentó medio irritado el pelinegro, mientras un potente rayo rebotaba contra la pared.

Saskia resopló— Entonces, ¿Cómo voy a atacarlos?

Harry sonrió de medio lado— Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar

— ¿Y no puedo al menos ayudarte a mantenerlo? No me gusta el color que está tomando tu rostro

En efecto, la cara de Harry estaba cada vez más pálida. Cuando la lluvia de hechizos arreció, el chico convirtió la pared en una burbuja que los aislaba completamente y Saskia llegó a la conclusión de que el esfuerzo lo estaba drenando.

— ¿Harry?

— De acuerdo, podemos intentarlo. Ponte de pie y dame tu mano

La chica se paró como si se hubiese quemado y colgó la mano derecha en la izquierda de Harry. Estaba fría.

— Ahora, Sas, concéntrate en todos los hechizos de protección que conozcas…

— De acuerdo…

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir cómo la magia fluía de su cuerpo hacia Harry y unos segundos después la burbuja adquirió unas ligeras tonalidades azulosas.

La morena se puso de pie— ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

Saskia miró a Harry con algo de duda y el chico correspondió su mirada, al final se encogió de hombros.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo… toma la mano de Saskia y piensa en la cubierta que necesitamos, en la protección que queremos… reza si gustas…

La chica asintió y se fue a colocar junto a Sas, tomando su mano entre las suyas propias que temblaban furiosamente. Cerró los ojos y un momento después Saskia sintió un extraño escalofrío atravesarla toda.

Harry miró a la muggle, asombrado, cuando sintió el mismo escalofrío y, más que nada, cuando unos ligeros destellos violáceos se incorporaron a la burbuja.

— Mi hermana menor levita las cosas cuando se enfada, me figuré yo que algo podría hacer para ayudarles—dijo la chica, a modo de explicación.

—Muy lógico—respondió Saskia.

Y así, agarrados los tres de las manos para mantener el escudo, fue como los encontraron sus refuerzos. Ginny, Seth, Amy, Hermione, Tonks, Ron y el novio de Ginny (¿Para qué lo habrían traído? Sólo lo estaban exponiendo), Dimitri si mal no recordaba.

Saskia dio un suspiro de alivio— 11 contra diez—le susurró a la morena, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

— No creo que Melanie o yo podamos ayudar mucho

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Harry intervenía en la conversación.

— Samara… Samara Lemus

— Bien Samara, aunque no pudieses hacer nada más por nosotros en esta noche, con lo que has logrado ahora, créeme, se hace la diferencia

— Pero yo sólo…

— Aportaste tu energía al escudo, evitando que nosotros—Ahora era Saskia quien hablaba— y en especial él—señaló a Harry— gastáramos nuestra magia… y, como todo mundo sabe, Harry es la llave para sobrevivir una batalla…

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

­— Sólo porque he estado un poco más cerca de la muerte que todos ustedes y no me ha pasado nada… eso no significa que…

— No le hagas caso, le gusta hacerse el modesto

El grupo que llegaba al auxilio del cuarteto comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los mortífagos a base de hechizos y maldiciones, haciendo que se olvidaran de ellos por un momento.

Harry dejó caer el escudo, aunque no sin haberles dado instrucciones a las chicas de que se mantuvieran tras ellos.

— ¡Sas! ¡Harry! ¿Están bien?—Amy les gritaba.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que sacar a estas chicas de aquí!

El grupo se reunió en el centro, espalda contra espalda formando un círculo en cuyo centro se encontraban Samara y Melanie.

— ¿Algún plan?—preguntó Ginny, apretada contra Dimitri.

— ¿Sacar a las chicas de aquí sin resultar heridos en el proceso?

— Genial, simplemente genial—murmuró la modelo-cantante.

— No creo que sea hora para el sarcasmo, querida—comentó Dimitri— quizás sea bueno que noten a aquel sujeto que no participa en la pelea—señaló una esquina donde, efectivamente, había un mortífago recargado en la pared y que se había mantenido al margen— es mucho más poderoso que todos estos juntos…

Saskia les miró con la boca abierta— El sujeto "S"

— ¿Sujeto "S"?—preguntó Dimitri.

— El Supermortífago—dijo Amy, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Pero no por nada Dimitri era tan bueno con los pensamientos mortales, con lo que sólo eso le bastó para llegar a la conclusión correcta.

— Supongo yo que eso significa problemas

— Muchos—corroboró Tonks— ¿Tienes acaso tú una varita?

— Oh, puedo prescindir perfectamente de ella, gentil dama

Tonks frunció el ceño.

— Ignóralo, Tonks, sabe cuidarse solo—apuntó Ginny, nerviosa porque se dieran cuenta de la naturaleza de su compañero.

— Sí, Tonks, sabe cuidarse solo—le dijo Dimitri, sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí—señaló Ron

— Obviamente—contestó Hermione, exasperada— y para ello tendremos que pasar sobre ese gru…

— ¿'Mione?

— Es que… ¿No les parece extraño que…?—La chica sacudió la cabeza— olvídenlo, no es nada.

— Entonces—Harry era el obvio (y natural) líder del equipo— esto será lo que haremos—volteó a ver la muggle morena— Samara, tú te quedas tras de mi todo el tiempo. Saskia y yo vamos ser tu seguro de escape

— Encantada—murmuró la chica. Saskia se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

— Melanie—continuó Harry. La muggle sólo le miró con una callada expresión de terror— tú…

— Ginevra y yo nos podemos encargar de ella—habló Dimitri.

Harry asintió— Sí, tú quédate con Ginny y el tipo del acento raro—Melanie asintió y dio unos pasos hasta quedar tras la pareja— a mi señal nos moveremos en bloque sencillo. Ginny, el ruso, Saskia y yo al frente; Hermione, Ron, Seth, Amy y Tonks se encargarán de la retaguardia… ¿Entendido?

— Sí—contestaron a coro.

— Bien… ¡Ahora!—Sacudió una mano violentamente. Todo el grupo se dispersó como había indicado.

— Tú amigo tiene el don de mando, ah—murmuró Dimitri, asegurándose de que la chica negra los siguiese.

— Tú preocúpate de las maldiciones que nos están lanzando—Ginny invocó un hechizo aturdidor— justo ahora la prioridad es esa, sobrevivir

Dimitri se rió— ¿Notaste lo que acabas de decir?

— ¡Argh! ¡Haz algo útil en lugar de estar burlándote!

— Ya, ya…—estiró el brazo para alcanzar a Melanie y pegarla a su costado— Te veo en la salida, cariño

Ginny estaba muy ocupada bloqueando las maldiciones que le lanzaban al grupo como para oírlo, así que el vampiro desistió y, arrastrando a Melanie consigo, se adelantó al grupo.

— ¿Pero que dem…?—Harry calló su enunciado cuando el vampiro derribó a tres mortífagos que lo atacaban con un simple golpe del puño izquierdo.

Ginny corrió hasta posicionarse frente a Melanie.

— _¡Protego!—_El hechizo repelió dos ataques— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se supone que vas a cuidarla? Quizás a ti no te afecten los hechizos, pero a ella sí

— ¿Y acaso no estás tú para eso?

— ¡Argh! Se suponía que saldríamos en formación

— Querías que hiciera algo útil

— A ver si me haces tanto caso cuando te diga que salgas al sol—gruñó la chica.

— ¡Miren!—gritó Melanie, señalando delante de Ginny. Un mortífago con la varita en alto estaba a unos pasos de ella.

— Por Eru que no tengo tiempo para esto—gruñó Ginny, mientras le daba una patada en la cara al mortífago en cuestión.

Dimitri sacó una preciosa daga plateada de entre sus ropas.

— Quizá quieras esto, ahora que has vuelto a las andadas—Le extendió el arma y Ginny la tomó sin pensarlo, ignorando el comentario podía resultar muy útil.

El grupo se las ingenió, como dicen por ahí, para salir sin un rasguño y con el cabello bien peinado. Habían alcanzado las escaleras.

— ¡Rápido! Bajen por aquí—señaló Amy a las chicas. Los once jóvenes se internaron en las escaleras, con los mortífagos tras ellos.

El de cabellos rubios se enderezó, sacando su varita con aire aburrido.

— Aún no es suficiente—murmuró al viento, antes de seguir tras sus compañeros.

* * *

Draco comenzó a bajar los escalones con una velocidad que rayaba en lo anormal, pronto se encontró en medio de sus subordinados. 

— ¿A qué esperan?—gruñó— Tú, tú, tú, tú y tú—señaló con el índice— al final. Se supone que nosotros sí tenemos cerebro.

Los mortífagos desaparecieron en el familiar ¡Plop!, justo para aparecer en el pie de las escaleras… que, cómo no, estaba tan lejano aún que no se podía ver.

En cuanto los niños buenos de Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados se pararon en seco, con las maldiciones rozándoles los cabellos.

— ¡Michelle!—gritó Draco, a la rubia que se encontraba al pie de la escalera— Ahora, cielo, pequeño cambio de planes… la morena no nos sirve…

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por el apelativo, pero asintió (haciendo el ademán de lanzarle un beso al chico). Empuñó su varita con fuerza, tenía una puntería mortalmente certera y eso Draco lo sabía muy bien.

Ginny estaba que echaba humo. Miró a la chica, luego al rubio y puso una mirada que podría haber matado a muchos.

— Ginevra, no…—pero era demasiado tarde. La chica había arrojado la daga que él mismo le acababa de dar.

Como en la mejor función de circo, cuando los sucedáneos esos de artistas lanzan cuchillos a las bellas asistentes sacándolas ilesas. Con esa precisión Ginny fue a encajar la daga en el pecho de la rubia.

— ¡Michelle!—gritó Draco.

Dimitri se lanzó escaleras abajo, sin preocuparse de moderar su velocidad para el ojo de los mortales presentes, recuperó la daga de la forma más delicada que pudo (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la chica se desangraba en el piso) y degolló con ella al resto de los mortífagos que miraban atónitos como una chica en traje de hada había eliminado a su comandante.

— ¡Tú!—gritó Draco y, mordiendo el resto de las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca, se limitó a mirar a Ginny con una intensidad que bien pudo haberla desaparecido— ¡Tráiganmela!—se dirigió a sus mortífagos.

— Ah no, Malfoy, eso sí que no—gruñó Ginny, dispuesta a machacar a quien se le acercara. Pero Dimitri fue más rápido y, dejando la daga en manos de la chica cuando pasó a su lado, tomó al primer mortífago del cuello.

Un desagradable crujir se escuchó cuando el cuerpo inerte cayó al piso.

Sólo quedaban cuatro, contando a Draco.

— Nadie le va a poner una mano encima a ella—comentó Dimitri tranquilamente, mientras se sacaba los lentes para dejarles ver su amenazadora, pero sobrenatural, mirada.

— Un maldito vampiro—murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

Dimitri sonrió.

— ¿No es acaso irónico, chico? Digo, que me escogiera a mí en lugar de a ti…

— ¡Cállate!

— Uy, tenemos el ego algo alterado, eh…

Draco se dirigió a los otros tres mortífagos— ¿Ustedes no han entendido mis órdenes?… ¡Quiero que me la traigan ahora!

El trío se miró, temeroso. Pero tenían que obedecer.

Y se lanzaron hacia la chica. Harry aturdió a uno (¡No nos rebajaremos a ser simples asesinos!) pero Dimitri alcanzó al segundo antes que el hechizo del pelinegro y le rompió el cuello como si de un palillo se tratase.

El tercero, para sorpresa de todos, fue noqueado por un puñetazo de Ginny. La Weasley se había adelantado a ellos mientras bobeaban y ahora se encontraba frente al mortífago.

Harry corrió a su encuentro, siendo detenido a unos escalones por Dimitri.

— Ironía de las ironías—murmuró Ginny, viéndose reflejada en esos ojos _verdes_ que le miraban impasibles tras la nívea máscara.

Draco negó con la cabeza y tiró la varita. Ginny le imitó segundos después.

El primer puñetazo vino del rubio, pero sólo porque ella así lo quiso. En menos de lo que se esperaban, todo el equipo de chicos buenos y vampiro acompañante se encontraban observando con atención la increíble batalla.

"Ella era la única que podía derrotarme en combate"

"Él era el único que sabía hacerme frente"

— Me la debes—susurró Ginny mientras torcía el brazo del rubio tras de su espalda— por tu culpa jamás pude convertirme en auror

— Entonces—dijo él, dando una impresionante vuelta a su cuerpo (y el de Ginny con él)— te hice un gran favor…

Un objeto salió despedido hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Dimitri. Una taparrosca de soda muggle.

Harry lo miró con incomprensión, estaba seguro que se le había caído al mortífago… ¿Pero qué diablos significaba?

Dimitri, sin embargo, conectó respuestas más rápido y sólo tuvo que revisar la mente del chico que se revolvía con Ginevra en el piso para darse cuenta de toda la verdad.

Era una trampa. Los tenían ahí entretenidos para que el mago oscuro pudiera llevar a cabo su plan sin ninguna molestia. Y, lo más importante… ¡Esa cosa era un traslador!

— Harry, tómalo—le dijo al pelinegro que aún miraba la taparrosca.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Que lo agarres!—le dijo, poniendo toda su energía en el hechizo que logró nublar la mente del mortal y hacerlo caer a sus demandas.

Harry se inclinó y Dimitri lo soltó. Entonces tomó la taparrosca y despareció.

Efectivamente. Un traslador.

— ¡Harry!— Era Saskia quien había gritado tan desgarradoramente.

— ¡La casa del ministro!—les gritó a los sorprendidos aurores. Hermione fue la que reaccionó primero.

— Voy a avisar al cuartel—dijo y desapareció.

Tonk conjuró unos amarres para el mortífago. Le parecía tan inverosímil que lo hubiesen atrapado (a ese que tantas muertes había causado) de una manera tan sencilla.

Bajo las garras de una modelo.

— Lo siento—murmuró Ginny a Draco.

— No tienes que hacerlo

* * *

Isil lloraba sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Me dolía su pena. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Lo habían atrapado. Gothmog había sido capturado y, naturalmente, sentenciado a muerte al amanecer.

El sol ya comenzaba a mostrar su cándido esplendor, como desafiando el horrible día que se prometía.

— Lo siento—murmuré a mi princesa, sabía que nada podía hacer.

— No tienes que hacerlo—me contestó entre sus lágrimas, con la cabeza enterrada en mi hombro. Acaricié su negra cabellera. Unos momentos después la multitud congregada en la plaza frente al castillo lanzaba vítores al saber muerto al hijo de Sauron.

Las lágrimas cesaron.

Parecía estar dormida, sus hermanos llamaron a un médico pero no era necesario. Yo sabía lo que sucedía.

Isil había dejado de existir en el momento en que la cabeza de Gothmog fue cercenada.

* * *

Notas:

Primero que todo, para complacer más que nada mis ansias de purista bilingüe, las letras

de las canciones; la adaptación es mía así que cualquier reclamo viene para mí. Lo demás sale sobrando.

**Incluso en la muerte. Even in death (Evanescence):**

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love oh my love my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side hmm my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do

I will stay forever here with you my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do

...people die but real love is forever.

**¿Dónde irás?. Where will you go? (Evanescence):**

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You'll have to face yourself alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape


	12. El cálculo imperfecto

**_Ginny encontró la verdad tras su obsesión con los ojos verdes, sólo nos falta que la autora se digne a dar una buena explicación, por primera vez en su vida ' _**

_**E, increíble o no, el último capítulo no pasó de PG-13. Qué felicidad.**_

"**_Aquí va el disclaimer ingenioso que no se me ha ocurrido aún; ya saben, esto es de Rowling y yo nomás soy una persona demasiado rollera."_**

* * *

****

**Red de Memorias **

****

**Diez (Epílogo): El cálculo imperfecto (O el desliz en los planes maquiavélicos)**

* * *

**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it…**

**Fuimos destinados a ser, supuestos a estar, pero lo perdimos…**

"**My Happy Ending—Avril Lavigne"**

* * *

Draco se encontraba recostado en el alféizar de una enorme ventana tapiada con la madera más corriente que había visto en toda su existencia.

¿Cuál era el propósito de tener una ventana tan magníficamente construida si la iban a cegar de una manera tan burda?

Jamás había comprendido a los niños buenos, ni hablar.

Era obvio que se encontraba en una habitación que algún día debía de haber sido un dormitorio, aunque ahora le habían arrancado la cama y la mayoría de los muebles. Porque claro, no podían darle tantas comodidades.

Llevaba más de una maldita semana durmiendo en el suelo con el único abrigo de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, estaba a 3 de Enero. Miércoles.

Y eso si no se equivocaba, porque esa ausencia total de luz solar a la que estaba sometido lo obligaba a sólo guiarse por esos instintos semianimales que le indicaban cuándo había anochecido y cuándo amanecido. Orientación creía que se llamaba, sólo que él la había desarrollado bastante. Casi demasiado.

Claro que de nada servía cuando se estaba capturado. Porque aunque no se encontrara en una celda o mazmorra (como hubiera sucedido de tratarse del lado oscuro. Y como casi hubiese preferido que fuera), estaba aprisionado. Atrapado.

Como cucaracha.

Y tenía ese maldito presentimiento de que habían perdido. Lo tenía. Casi lo sabía, sólo no quería creerlo.

Se levantó, para hacer lo único que podía hacer estando encerrado. Caminar, como león enjaulado. Pateó el plato de plástico que le habían llevado con algo que supuso él trataba de ser sopa. Daba igual lo que fuera, ya que jamás la probaba. Sólo la dejaba ahí un rato y al final terminaba arrojándola por los aires en una rabieta. Quizás por eso el plato era de plástico.

Otra diferencia con el lado oscuro. Allí no le habrían alimentado ni aunque fuese el hijo del ministro (hizo una mueca ante tal pensamiento). Quizá le estaba comenzando a afectar la falta de comida. Después de todo, una semana era demasiado incluso para su magia.

Aunque en aquellas excursiones que solía emprender para aterrorizar a la plebe no llevaba más que lo esencial (y muchas veces ni eso), por lo que esa resistencia a la inanición era cosa desarrollada. En fin, que no creía que eso lo estuviera salvando. O tal vez sí.

La verdad, no importaba.

* * *

La medimaga caminó con el expediente de su paciente favorito en mano. Porque claro, no todos los días se tenía a un paciente que estaba completamente acostumbrado a los tratamientos más despiadados. Eso ahorraba mucho esfuerzo, a decir verdad.

Aunque le daba un poco de lástima, ese chico. Debía ser horrible no tener una vida más que para servir de guerrero.

— Buenos días, Harry, me alegra que por fin hayas despertado—comentó, haciendo referencia a la semana que llevaba inconsciente—… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Buenos días, Gretchen—contestó el joven tendido en la cama de hospital al leer la placa con su nombre en el uniforme— Pues me siento drogado, entumecido, adolorido y mareado, pero en comparación a los otros días… casi estoy como nuevo.

La mujer rió de buena gana. Había tanto por celebrar, incluso con el panorama que había dejado la destrucción, era como cuando sale el sol al final de la tormenta.

— Entonces no me hubiera gustado ver al viejo tú

Harry también rió, pero de inmediato se llevó una mano a las costillas vendadas.

— Eso fue muy poco considerado de tu parte, doc

La medimaga procedió a la revisión de rutina. Ahora, estando ya el paciente sólo en la etapa de recuperación, era lo único que debía hacer para prevenir complicaciones.

— Esas costillas estarán bien, Harry. Y no me llames "doc", no me agrada que me llamen cosas cuyo significado desconozco

— Doctora, eso significa. ¿Jamás lo había oído?

— Sí, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Ignoro lo que significa el término

— Los doctores son el equivalente muggle de los medimagos—Harry rió— Gretchen, ¿Qué creías que te estaba llamando?

— No tengo manera de saberlo, aunque viniendo de ti… una no puede esperar nada—le tendió un frasco— toma, bebe…

Harry miró la poción con asco— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

— A menos de que quieras el dolor que tu recién expandida magia producirá al ajustarse a tu cuerpo

El chico suspiró y se tragó de golpe el contenido del frasco.

— Buen chico, ¿Sabes que eres el mejor bebedor de pociones que he tenido? Consciente e inconsciente, no recuerdo haberle metido tantas pociones a otra persona antes…

Harry hizo una mueca— Cuando estaba en Hogwarts llegué a creer que las probaría todas algún día… y, si así seguimos, puede ser posible

Gretchen sonrió— Puede ser que las curativas sí, pero hay mucho tipos de pociones… más si te llegas a meter con la magia negra—acomodó los almohadones del chico— además, la complicación está en prepararlas, la ingestión sólo requiere mucho estómago

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

La mujer sonrió y siguió comprobando el estado de su paciente. Tenía cuarenta años trabajando como medimaga y jamás, en toda su vida, se había encontrado con algo semejante a lo que era Harry Potter.

A simple vista parecía un muchacho joven medio escuálido, con esas facciones angulosas y la maraña de cabello negro. Sin embargo era injusto juzgar su aspecto estando el pobre convaleciente por haber derrotado al mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo; y aún así, haciendo tan injusto juicio, esos ojos verdes le daban tanta vida al conjunto que incluso hasta podría comenzar a creerse que ese chico era el mago más poderoso que existía.

— Bueno Harry, espero que estés listo para cumplir tu compromiso con la comunidad local, porque la hora de visita casi empieza.

— Ay no—se cubrió con la sábana hasta la punta de la nariz, causando una carcajada en la mujer— diles que estoy en coma.

Eso era algo que encontraba muy peculiar (además de que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba la palabra "coma"), no todos los días se encuentra uno con una figura famosa a la que no le gusta la atención.

— Vamos, hoy sólo vinieron tus amigos… por cierto que debo revisar la muñeca de tu amiga, esa chica de cabello castaño…

— ¿Hermione?

— Granger, sí. Tus amigos son algo escurridizos, debo decirte… esas rubias casi se me escapan, ¡Ah! Por cierto… a la más chaparra le tengo que volver a hacer un estudio, los resultados que me dio son algo extraños… Mihara creo que se llama… ¿Cuándo las veas puedes hablarme?

— Sí, claro. A Hermione y a Sas, no se me olvida.

—Bien, te dejo que todavía me faltan la mitad de mis pacientes… y eso que ya no hago guardias—fingió un escalofrío— es horripilante este trabajo a veces. Nos vemos, Harry

— Ajá, adiós Gretchen.

Unos diez o quince minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a una sollozante Hermione que se abalanzó sobre la cama de Harry.

— Nos dijo la doctora, digo, sanadora Lenox que por fin habías despertado…—las lágrimas se le escapaban a mares— Dios, Harry… ¡Al fin!—Se le echó encima para abrazarlo.

— Agh… Her…mio…ne… me as… fixias—logró articular.

— ¡Ay! Lo siento—se levanto rápidamente. Ron estaba en una esquina, riendo disimuladamente— ¡Ron! No te rías—le reprochó la castaña.

El pelirrojó obedeció, pero sin perder la sonrisa mientras se acercaba— Hey, compañero… Ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida… ya sabes, te abrazaría pero no quiero romperte otra costilla… con las que te destrozó 'Mione es suficiente…

La chica le dio un pisotón. Harry se rió.

— ¿Y ustedes dos ni siquiera pueden respetar mi convalecencia?

— Esta chica es imposible, ya la conoces—contestó Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño— pero aún así quisiera preguntarle eso que te dije que le iba a preguntar cuando estuviéramos juntos después de que acabara toda esta mierda de guerra…

— Sí, ya recuerdo… y creo que ese momento es ahora—le contestó Harry

— Eso me estoy temiendo—murmuró Ron— ya sabes cómo me pongo

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa.

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando?—saltó Hermione, con la histeria de las lágrimas encima— ¡Odio que hablen en clave y no me incluyan!

— Pero si esto te incluye a ti, Hermione—comentó Harry, viendo de reojo a todos los Weasleys que esperaban afuera con unas enormes sonrisas. Los tres rubios Gaarder entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Exactamente qué me incluye a mi, Harry?

— Ron puede contestarte mejor a eso…

— Ronald, no estoy para juegos en este momento, así que me dices o…—gruñó la castaña.

— No es un juego—el pelirrojo carraspeó— es una pregunta que quería hacerte… sólo que no vengo preparado porque ya ves que creíamos que Harry aún no despertaba y…

— Ronald, no me importa si te preparaste o no… lo cual es ridículo por cierto, ¡Sólo hazme la maldita pregunta!

Harry arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisita medio sospechosa. Hermione frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, como quieras… Lo que quería preguntarte, Hermione, es ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— Claro que quiero—manoteó al aire— pero no puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan…—Hermione paró en seco al caer en cuenta de lo que le habían dicho. Entonces comenzó a perder el color del rostro y a retroceder impactada.

— Creo que se va a desmayar—le dijo al pelirrojo, quien estuvo junto a ella en el acto para sostenerla.

— Al menos me dijo que sí—contestó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios y su prometida en los brazos, mientras los Weasleys y compañía entraban como tropa.

— ¿Qué pasó, cielo?—Molly miraba preocupada a la que siempre había considerado su nuera favorita.

— Dijo que sí—contestó Ron— pero se desmayó

El grupo se deshizo en vítores.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¡Esto es un hospital, por Merlín!—Gretchen llego atraída por el ruido.

— Oh, sanadora Lenox, lo sentimos—se excusó Bill— es que mi hermanito se le acaba de declarar a su novia y creo que es la primera buena noticia que tenemos en estos tiempos tan difíciles…

Gretchen sonrió— Y supongo que la novia es la chica desmayada… a la cual por cierto tengo que revisarle la muñeca—apareció una camilla— hágame el favor de recostarla aquí—se dirigió a Ron— y aún así esto es un hospital… ése es mi paciente—señaló a Harry—y no me importa si se desata la tercera guerra mundial, un escándalo como ese de nuevo y yo misma me encargo de que no vuelvan a poner un pie en esta institución ¿Entendido?

— Sí, claro, disculpe—contestó Ron después de haber dejado a Hermione en la camilla.

— Perfecto—Gretchen sacó un pequeño frasquito con un polvo azul. Lo destapó y lo puso frente a la nariz de Hermione hasta que la chica se despertó.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la castaña, totalmente desorientada.

— Te vas a casar y yo te voy a revisar la muñeca—se giró a los Weasleys— por favor atrapen a la rubia de cabello corto, Mihara, también tengo que revisarla—volvió a concentrarse en Hermione, flexionándole la muñeca derecha para revisarla.

Harry aprovechó que todos miraban a Saskia (a quien Seth tenía atrapada por los hombros) para sentarse en la cama.

Después de unos momentos, Gretchen dejó a Hermione informándole que estaba completamente repuesta de la muñeca.

— Ahora, señorita Mihara… no se asuste. No entiendo ese miedo irracional que tiene a los sanadores, sólo quiero volver a realizar la lectura de energía que le hice el otro día… porque hay algo muy extraño en los resultados… una especie de variación que podría significar la presencia de…—la mujer calló súbitamente— ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?

Todos (bastante intrigados) comenzaron a salir, pero cuando Harry hizo ademán de levantarse Gretchen lo detuvo.

— Ah no, tu de ahí no te mueves—se dirigió a Saskia— Podemos ir a la habitación de enseguida, si gustas… sólo quería que dejaran solo a mi paciente—susurró.

Saskia le miró nerviosa— ¿Usted cree que deberíamos?

— Sin duda

— Entonces vamos

Harry miró con curiosidad cómo Gretchen y Saskia marchaban hacia una habitación contigua (que se encontraba desocupada), casi con la misma curiosidad con las que los observaban los Weasleys, parados fuera de la habitación de Harry.

Seth, sin embargo, se fue a parar junto a Harry. El pelinegro seguía mirando hacia la puerta por la que la sanadora y la rubia habían desaparecido; podían apreciar cómo ambas féminas discutían a través de la ventana de cristal, pero no podían escuchar el qué.

— ¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo?

— No lo sé, pero Saskia estaba bien ¿O no?—murmuró Seth

Amy se paró junto a su gemelo, con la vista fija en su prima.

— La verdad, no lo creo. Yo pensaba que era el exceso de trabajo… pero puede ser otra cosa—La chica hablaba consigo misma— Dios… yo estaba con ella cuando casi se desmaya y sólo le dije que tenía que descansar… ahora, puede que sea demasiado tarde y todo va a ser mi culpa porque yo debí de haberle dicho…

— Amy, cielo, no seas fatalista—Seth la abrazó— de seguro no es nada—el rubio volteó a ver a Harry.

— Sí, de seguro sólo la está regañando por habérsele estado escondiendo—sonrió débilmente—Gretchen tiene fama en San Mungo de ser muy estricta

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes? Si llevas toda la semana inconsciente

Harry se rió— Pero he pasado más tiempo aquí que en el ministerio… sólo me faltaba la "doctora" Lenox para conocer a toda la plantilla…

* * *

Era un día de lo más normal en la vida de Josh Newell, normal pero bonito. La radio tocaba una de esas canciones que tanto amaba su Kaylie; tener una hija adolescente hacía que uno se acostumbrara al ruidajo y las cantantes que, en realidad, no cantaban.

Detuvo su taxi ante la señal de una dama frente al banco. La joven no debía tener más de veinte años y sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa. Llevaba un elegante saco de lana, beige, con cuatro botones en el pecho, botas, bufanda, guantes y un sombrero de esos que usaban las mujeres de la realeza en la tele.

La oyó suspirar mientras se recargaba contra el asiento, dejando el paquete que cargaba a un lado y sintió un poco de lástima por ella, cualquier cosa que apagara una luz como la de aquella belleza debía ser bastante desagradable.

— ¿Señorita?—preguntó, por más lástima que sintiera en su trabajo el tiempo era dinero.

La joven levantó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza, le miró con unos ojos color chocolate bastante bonitos.

— Ah sí, disculpe… número diez de Grimmauld Place

— ¿Grimmauld Place?—Aquel no era un barrio seguro para una chica como esa.

— Sí, por favor

Pero ese no era su asunto. Se encogió de hombros.

— Claro, como guste

* * *

Saskia suspiró. Se rascó la cabeza, se puso de pie, volvió a suspirar y se rascó de nuevo la cabeza para sentarse otra vez junto a Harry en su cama.

El pelinegro la miró confundido.

— ¿Sas?—Amy, aún en los brazos de Seth, le miraba preocupada— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

La rubia oriental negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?—Era Seth quien ahora hablaba.

Saskia se preguntó vagamente cómo era que la estampa de esos dos abrazados la había lastimado tanto en su adolescencia, después se recordó que eso ya no tenía ningún propósito en su vida.

No ahora. Volvió a suspirar.

— Saskia, me estás asustando—Harry estaba junto a ella, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

— La señorita Mihara al parecer necesita lidiar con sus pensamientos—Gretchen colocó su diestra en el hombro izquierdo de Saskia— y sólo con eso…

Pero Saskia descuadró los hombros y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Bajando la mirada y, con el rubio flequillo tapándole los ojos, entrelazó su meñique izquierdo con el homólogo derecho de Harry. Gretchen Lenox miró con algo de suspicacia a la rubia…

Conocía esa reacción, teniendo tanto tiempo como ella trabajando en el campo se acababa por explorar casi todas las ramificaciones de la emoción humana. Y el pánico, la incredulidad, la incapacidad para hilar más de dos palabras juntas era algo de lo más común. Sólo quedaba el misterio de que no quisiera estar a solas para pensar sobre su futuro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Harry a Saskia, ahora mucho más consternado por el extraño comportamiento de la rubia.

Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la intensa mirada que le dirigía la chica. Hasta parecía que estaba tratando de comunicarse sin palabras, esa mirada suplicante inclusive le recordaba aquella noche en su apartamento en la que…

¿Saskia acababa de poner una mano en su vientre? Porque hasta donde él conocía (y eso que su experiencia en lenguaje corporal era bastante amplia), ése era un gesto universal de protección.

De protección hacia un pequeño no nacido.

Se quedó de piedra cuando Sas comenzó a asentir furiosamente con la cabeza, ¿Tan transparente era como para que ella supiera lo que pensaba? De cualquier manera, Saskia asentía.

Y si asentía era porque… ¡Merlín!

— Entonces… la noche… aquella… nosotros—comenzó a balbucear sin saber cómo explicarse— y ahora tú estás…—hizo un ademán que ni él comprendió—y yo estoy… ¿En serio?

— Sí—susurró trémulamente.

Harry la pescó en un abrazo mucho más apretado que el que le había dado Hermione a él. Saskia comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba—Gretchen sonreía disimuladamente.

— ¿Pero qué cosa está pasando aquí?—Amy miraba a Seth buscando una explicación, pero su hermano tampoco parecía entender nada.

— Bien—Gretchen dio un aplauso al aire—ya ha sido demasiada emoción para un día. Mi paciente necesita descansar… de todos—miró a los Gaarder uno por uno— y en este preciso instante—añadió.

Seth empujó a una reticente Amy hasta la salida (¡Pero yo no entiendo qué está pasando!) bajo la mirada severa de Gretchen, quien se tomaba muy en serio su papel.

— Sólo prométeme algo Sas—le dijo Harry, haciendo que la rubia detuviese su salida a medio camino.

— Claro, ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada extraordinario, sólo promete que te casarás conmigo y me darás la familia que nunca tuve—contestó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Saskia se quedó con la boca abierta, pasmada. Y Gretchen comenzaba a sentirse dentro de una novela rosa.

— B…bueno, está bien. Nos vemos luego—dijo y salió corriendo.

— En mis tiempos—comentó Gretchen casualmente, mientras cerraba las cortinas y pensaba en cancelarle las visitas al chico, porque a ese ritmo acabarían cambiando el giro de San Mungo… de Hospital a Estudio de Telenovela— cuando un chico quería proponerte matrimonio te invitaba a cenar y te daba un bonito anillo… Me he casado tres veces y en todas ha habido cena, declaración, prometido hincado, anillo costoso y aplauso del público, ¿Qué ha pasado con las nuevas generaciones?

* * *

Ginny pagó al taxi y observó como se alejaba mientras fingía acercarse al número diez de Grimmauld Place, que no era más que un edificio abandonado a decir verdad. Pero en cuanto el auto se hubo marchado corrió hacia el 12.

Aquel doce que nadie podía ver.

Apretó su sombrero mientras Tonks le abría la puerta, sabía que era descortés no quitárselo dentro de la casa… pero aún tenía esas orejas. Y si le pedían que lo hiciera, que se lo quitara, ya tenía su historia prefabricada.

"Tardarán un tiempo que caerse, ¿Notas cómo ya están más mustias?" Aunque la verdad era que no. Estaban igual que el primer día y así seguirían por tiempo indefinido.

Suerte que nadie le dijo nada.

Saludó al profesor Lupin en la cocina. Siempre tan afable.

— Buenas tardes, Ginny, qué sorpresa verte por aquí—El hombre aún portaba varias cortadas que nada tenían que ver con su licantropía, sino con la batalla de hacía una semana.

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo— Oh sí, vine a darle una sorpresa a mi hermano—levantó el paquete que traía. Lupin frunció el ceño, mientras Tonks (que estaba a un lado de ella) sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

Fingió una risa despreocupada, mientras sentía que el corazón le iba a brotar por la garganta.

— Sí, supongo que ya Tonks, o mi mamá o cualquiera que se pase por aquí, le habrá contado… ¡Por fin se le va a declarar a Hermione!...—El hombre sonrió mientras Tonks le daba un codazo— Y como ya no falta mucho para que haya boda, yo vine a traerle un pequeño regalito

— ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no mejor se lo llevaste a su casa?

Justo como lo había ensayado frente al espejo esa mañana, sonrió pícaramente e hizo un gesto de complicidad para con el licántropo.

— Es que me enteré que hoy le toca la guardia para cuidar a Malfoy y quiero que vea mi regalo cuando esté solito…. Y no pueda desquitarse con nadie—acabó, poniendo cara de niña buena.

Lupin rió de buena gana y se levantó.

— De acuerdo, Ginny, lo bueno es que Tonks y yo ya nos íbamos… así que te dejamos sola para que erhm… sorprendas a Ron

— ¿Ya nos íbamos?—Preguntó Tonks, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

— Sí, Nymphadora, ya nos íbamos

Y caminaron hacia la salida, con los gritos de Tonks (¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!) anunciándole a Ginny cuando se hubieron ido.

— Bien—suspiró, hablándole al viento— tengo diez minutos, cuando mucho, antes de que llegue Ron…

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que siempre había ocupado el pelirrojo en esa casa, a veces compartida, a veces para él solo. Pero siempre la misma. Se preguntó vagamente la razón, aunque no por mucho.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sobre el pequeño buró junto a la cama había una botella con colonia. La tomó y la olisqueó un poco. Muggle, de seguro Hermione se la habría regalado. Y, tentando un poco a los dioses, vendría por ella.

La dejó sobre la mullida cama, junto con su paquete. Sacó un pequeño rotulador y, esforzándose mucho para que la caligrafía quedase inmaculada, escribió:

"**¡Sorpresa! El contenido puede resultarte apabullante. Hermione" **

No sentía que quedase muy creíble, pero era lo mejor que podía lograr con los nervios desbocados y con esa culpabilidad por lo que le iba a hacer a su hermano. En cuanto abriera el paquete, una (cuidadosamente calculada) cantidad de polvo adormecedor, cortesía de Dimitri, saltaría sobre él dejándolo fuera de servicio las próximas dos horas.

Suspiró. Eso y una nota (en la que ponía: "_lo siento"_) era todo lo que había en la caja.

Salió del cuarto con la culpa atormentando su conciencia, justo a tiempo para escuchar unos pasos en la escalera y una cabellera roja comenzando a asomarse por la misma. Corrió en dirección contraria y se escondió tras la pared.

Ron la pasó de largo sin percatarse de su presencia siquiera. Buena señal, o eso creía. Escuchó un golpe, una risita y luego, el inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Sólo entonces se aventuró a salir de su escondite y fue a ver, como esperaba, a su hermano medio inconsciente en el suelo. Volvió a suspirar.

Corrió hasta aquella habitación que se reservaba para los prisioneros, por Sas lo había averiguado bien. Puso la mano en la perilla, sintiendo todos los hechizos de candado que tenía el cuarto.

Se concentró y, poco a poco, los fue rompiendo uno por uno. Al final, cuando pudo girar la perilla, se dio cuenta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

— Espera, espera… ¿Me estás tratando de decir que vas a tener un hijo?

— Eso o tengo un tumor del tamaño de un feto en el útero

—…¿Y que Harry Potter es el padre?

— Así es

— ¿Te acostaste con Harry Potter?

­— ¿Acaso a ti no te dieron la charla de las flores y las abejas?

— Sí, sí… pero existen otros métodos… ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la inseminación artificial?

— ¡Por Merlín, Amy! Sabes que eso es tan absurdo como tu idea de poner un salón de belleza en Los Ángeles

— Lo sé—murmuró— Es que me cuesta creer que tú te hayas involucrado con alguien tan… tan…

— Oh, era eso… sé que Harry es demasiado erhm… ¿Heroico?

— Yo iba a decir idealista, pero eso también vale

Saskia rió— De acuerdo, es demasiado idealista para alguien como yo… pero—se encogió de hombros— no sé, dudo que vuelva a encontrar a alguien que tenga tanto dinero en el banco y unos ojos tan verdes—dijo a modo de broma.

Ahora fue Amy quien se rió— Ese es lado bueno del asunto, mira, con que el niño saque nuestro cabello y sus ojos…—juntó su pulgar y su índice derechos y se los llevó a la boca para fingir besarlos.

— En serio, Amy… tengo miedo, siempre creí que iba a pasar mis años con un vibrador y ahora resulta que voy a tener un hijo y un esposo

Amy no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona— ¿Un vibrador?

— Desde que los hombres siempre me han repudiado—se encogió de hombros.

— Tonta, los hombres no te repudian, si eres una chica muy hermosa—la abrazó cariñosamente— ese Potter se lleva más de lo que merece al amarrar una Gaarder

— La verdad, Amy, es que no se realmente quién sale perdiendo en todo este asunto

Porque ella nunca planeó buscar a otro hombre. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con el primero…

— Así es la vida, Saskia, las apariencias engañan hasta a la mejor detective en fenómenos paranormales y ni qué decir del héroe del mundo mágico

* * *

Draco se sobresaltó cuando sintió que estaban abriendo la puerta, no era la hora usual en que le traían la comida. Ni la hora usual en que lo interrogaban. Ni la hora usual en que lo atormentaban sus pesadillas.

Recién había comenzado a oscurecer. Por lo que no se explicaba quién podría venir a verlo.

Se cayó del alféizar, literalmente, cuando vio que era ella quien entraba.

— Hola, Draco

El rubio se levantó como pudo, tratando de recuperar su famosa compostura. La estampa era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo. Incluso con esa ropa muggle que no había visto el jabón en una semana y con ese cabello que debía lucir como un nido (no tenía espejo para comprobarlo), su compostura era lo único que le quedaba.

— Hola

Ella sonrió débilmente mientras se mordía el labio. Draco ladeó la cabeza, conocía ese gesto. Nerviosismo, algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado siendo él mismo.

Y no lo recordaba, ese gesto, en aquella apariencia. La princesa de cabellos negros y ojos cafés jamás había mostrado nerviosismo, pero esa Weasley (aunque no pareciese una) sí lo mostraba.

— No te ves muy bien que digamos

— Nadie se vería bien después de pasar una semana encerrado aquí

— Amm… sí. Quizá.

— ¿Sólo viniste a decirme lo mal que luzco o tienes algo que aportar a la trama de mi vida?

Ginny frunció el ceño. No iba soportar esos desplantes de Malfoy.

— ¿Te dijeron que Harry acabó con Tom?

Ella era la única persona que conocía (exceptuando, quizá, a Dumbledore) que llamaba de esa manera al "Lord".

— No, pero ya me lo suponía.

Ginny dio unos pasos hasta recargarse en la pared y cruzar los brazos.

— Todo acabó, sólo quedan algunos mortífagos por atrapar pero tú, Draco, sin pena ni gloria—Ella le miró seriamente— bueno, quizá con algo de pena… pero sin nada de gloria, que es lo que siempre te importó. Nada de gloria, ni siquiera serás recordado, se acabó.

— Sí, sí—contestó Draco, destilando amargura— acabado, solo, sin importancia, despeinado, en ropa muggle y con este estúpido verde Potter en los ojos que no le sienta nada bien a mi cabello.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada ante el diálogo.

— ¿Verde Potter?—volvió a reír— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo… no es un verde Potter—se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba él, observándolo con ojo crítico— No, de hecho no se parece en nada. Los ojos de Harry son como esmeraldas… un verde cautivador e impactante que tiene demasiada fuerza como para ser ordinario. El tuyo es sólo un verde pasto, que ni siquiera es tuyo. Pero qué le vamos a hacer—acabó con la sonrisa más cruel que tenía.

Eso tampoco se parecía a la dulzura de la princesa rebelde.

— Gracias, cuando quiera que vengas a echarle agua al Titanic te llamaré. Mientras tanto, sabes dónde está la puerta

— ¿Acabas de usar un dicho muggle?—Ginny le miró con los ojos como platos. Draco suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Eso creo… no es fácil sobrellevar la transformación, ¿Sabes? Me cuesta demasiado mantenerme a flote… y no estás ayudando

— ¡Claro que no ayudo! Pedazo de idiota, ¿Cuánto crees que me cuesta a mí?... Quizá tú tengas que amarrarte las manos para no hacer el bien… pero yo tengo que esconderme de una anormalidad que ni siquiera me corresponde…

Draco arqueó una ceja— Claro, qué sacrificio tener que dejar de ser la rechoncha comadreja para convertirte en… bueno, en algo mucho más atractivo para la vista

Ginny se sacó el sombrero y puso las manos en jarras, con la izquierda sosteniendo el aparatoso adorno. Draco alzó ambas cejas al ver las orejas pero por lo demás permaneció inmutable.

— ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Por eso te odio! Por esa arrogancia, esa petulancia… no puede ser posible que exista una persona tan satisfecha de si misma—gruñó— Porque ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te tengo un notición! ¡No eres perfecto! ¡Ni siquiera eres atractivo como ser humano! ¿Quién, en este mundo, querría estar con alguien cuyo mayor anhelo es ser el centro de atención del mundo?

— Tú—contestó suavemente el rubio.

Como respuesta, ella se rió sin pizca de humor— No Malfoy, dije "querer estar", no "estar atada"… son conceptos muy diferentes.

— ¿Estamos "atados", Weasley?

— Sí, Malfoy. Atados como los peces cuando se atoran en los orificios de las redes de plástico, esas para mantener juntas las latas de cerveza en los six packs, que la gente tira al mar…

— Bonita analogía—le dijo con el sarcasmo que siempre había poseído.

— Es así como lo siento, aunque sigo creyendo que eres demasiado sucio para ser comparado con un pez… quizá con un molusco, aunque los pobres moluscos no tienen la culpa.

— Adoro el concepto tan elevado que tienes de mí—de nuevo su sarcasmo.

­— Una vez fuiste un demonio con corazón humano, entonces te amé… ahora no eres más que un humano con corazón de demonio…

Cataplúm. Al fin llegaban al punto que tanto había temido. El punto en que no tenía nada con qué defenderse, más que su boqueo de pez sin agua.

— Nuestro problema—continuó la chica, haciendo caso omiso a sus intentos por articular palabra tan poco dignos de él— más bien dicho, mi problema. Mi problema es que aún así, estúpido remedo de persona, ahora que no eres más que un humano con el corazón podrido… te sigo amando—suspiró— es tan deprimente no poder salir del círculo vicioso

Draco suspiró— ¿Y me lo dices a mí, comadreja? Mira que tú no eres mi sueño de pareja ideal… yo lo que necesitaba era una bonita sangrelimpia rubia con la cual tener pequeños Malfoys perfectos. Créeme que me pegó duro todo lo que nos pasa… y eso que yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que tengan mi futuro decidido—se rascó la cabeza— pero esto se pasa de cualquier límite, ¿No crees?—se rió tristemente.

Ella rió de la misma forma— Claro que lo creo… somos patéticos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tu conquista ha terminado?—se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose al estilo indio.

Él la imitó— ¿Qué si qué voy a hacer? Linda, tú no vives en el mismo mundo que el resto de nosotros, ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estoy preso? Mi destino no depende de mí, para variar un poquito

— Ya venía siendo tiempo de que pagaras por todo el mal que has hecho—murmuró, más para si misma.

— Probablemente… pero, ¿Esta es la nueva forma de manipulación psicológica que van a usar? Huh, me parece bastante extraño que te manden para que hablemos de nuestras patéticas existencias

— De hecho, no me mandaron. Vine aquí por mi cuenta…

— Pero ¿Y los hechizos de la puerta, cómo entraste?

— Vamos, no es por presumir, pero si desde antes ya era buenísima con los encantamientos…

— Ah sí, lo recuerdo—gruñó, con cierto incidente bastante desagradable de su quinto año en mente.

Ella le captó la expresión y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Lo siento, pero te lo merecías.

— Claro, siempre soy yo el que termina hechizado, encerrado y decapitado por tu culpa

— ¿El destino?—sugirió, con una media sonrisa.

— La fatalidad, más bien. ¿Me decías que viniste por tu cuenta?

— Erhh… sí. De hecho, tu guardia está noqueado en una habitación

— ¿Noqueado?—se sentía algo estúpido repitiendo lo que ella decía.

— Ajá, con un polvo medio extraño que me dio Dimitri para poner en…

— El vampiro—la interrumpió— No sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida, de cualquier forma asociarse con un vampiro es demasiado peligroso. Son como las veelas, una vez que te hechizan hay poco que puedas hacer para librarte de la muerte.

— Tú y tu maldita manía de estarme interrumpiendo a cada rato—gruñó— No es como con las veelas… los vampiros se enamoran de sus víctimas y las veelas son más como tú, demasiado concentradas en su propia belleza y en la admiración que pueden recibir por parte de los demás.

— Claro—decidió ignorar el ataque— se enamoran de ti y lo siguiente que sabes es que te están succionando la sangre… y la vida.

— Hay peores cosas que la muerte

— Tengo bastante experiencia en infiernos personales, gracias. Y si lo que vas a hacer es estar defendiendo a tu amante vampiro mejor vete con él…

— ¡Draco!—exclamó la chica asombrada.

— ¡¿Qué?!—ladró él.

— Estás celoso—declaró con una sonrisa circunspecta.

— ¡Yo no…! Oh… Dulce Merlín…—se llevó una mano a la frente— Es cierto—inhaló y exhaló profundamente— Bueno, solía ser muy celoso, no tiene por que extrañarte

— Dimitri es… bueno, es difícil definirlo. Pero como ya dijiste, es un vampiro. No puedo tener un romance con un vampiro—se rió.

— Ya los has tenido con un demonio, ¿Por qué no con un vampiro?

— Porque no sería justo con él. Y, además, ya lo sabe.

— ¿Qué sabe?

— Todo… no le puedes esconder mucho a alguien que lee tu mente a pesar de la oclumancia.

— Todo… ¿Y sigue contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros— Soy su rata de laboratorio favorita

Draco asintió, repasando su encuentro con el no-vivo.

— Y él te ayudó a llegar aquí…

— Ajá

— …Para que pudieras hablar conmigo…

— Así es

— …Y, exactamente, ¿De qué?

Cataplúm. Ahora estaban en el punto que _ella_ no quería alcanzar. El punto en que ya no tenía defensa.

— De nosotros. Hay algo que hice y de lo cual seguramente me voy a arrepentir… pero igual y somos parte de un enorme ciclo, ya sabes, sin poder luchar contra ello...

— ¿Quieres hablarme claro?

No tenía defensa ni perdón de los dioses, seguramente.

— Vengo a sacarte de aquí, idiota. Por eso noqueé a tu guardia… y Dimitri me ayudó, por si sigues pensando en ello.

Draco sonrió de medio lado— ¿Esta vez no habrá ejecución?

— Aunque me pudra en el infierno, contigo ya que lo mencionas, no voy a arriesgarme a morir tan estúpidamente, como antes, nomás por ti…

— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sobrevivir en el mundo muggle? Porque en el mágico nos van a cazar como animales

— Tengo todo el dinero que he hecho modelando en centenares de cuentas diseminadas por toda Europa y Estados Unidos. Además acabo de mover hacia unos bancos suizos todo lo que me pagaron por el trabajo que hice en Navidad… también tengo unos pasajes hacia algún país caribeño cuyo nombre no recuerdo de momento y la bendición de uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo...

— Vaya que lo tenías planeado

— Un poco, sí. La gente olvidará lo que ha pasado, serán felices con sus nuevas vidas libres de la amenaza que representaban Tom y tú, claro está, y nosotros tendremos nuestro juicio final algún día. Pero por ahora lo que quiero es largarme de aquí…

El rubió acentuó su sonrisa— Te vas a arrepentir de esto

— Sí. Y tú vas a desear haberte quedado en este cuartucho

— Tienes razón. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella volteó a ver su reloj— Ajá, y justo a tiempo… sólo espero que Dimitri pueda entregarle mi carta a los chicos…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero que constara que no estaba celoso. Él nunca.

Oh, bueno. Quizá sí, pero sólo un poco.

— Es que me preocupa porque la última vez que lo vi lucía muy decaído el pobre, como aquella ocasión en que se quemó y lo tuve que esconder en mi habitación como un mes, con mis compañeras de casa muggles creyendo que tenía a un cuerazo en la cama para hacerme compañía todas las noches…

Ok, de acuerdo. Sí estaba celoso.

—… Y bueno, no las culpo porque, la verdad fue algo gracioso. Es que Deb entró un día sin tocar y, esto, Dimitri estaba sentado en mi cama… ya sabes, con nada más que una sábana y eso… ah pues, y la pobre creyó que estaba interrumpiendo algo y se fue toda apenada…

Corrección. Muy celoso.

— Oye, no es que te presione ni nada, pero ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de eso?

Ginny sonrió inocentemente. Como cuando ella salía con Harry y él se pudría por dentro.

* * *

Ron despertó con un sobresalto, ¿Qué demonios había sido esa carta?... Y, más importante aún… ¿Por qué rayos se había quedado dormido?

Miró su reloj de muñeca… ¡Habían pasado dos horas!...

¡Malfoy!

Corrió hasta la habitación en la que lo habían metido. La puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie.

— ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

— ¿Y tú vives aquí? ¿Con otras dos chicas?

— Así es

— ¿Y aún así me dices que tienes una fortuna en el extranjero?

— No me gusta estar sola y ellas son mis amigas—Ginny se giró, olvidando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del departamento por un segundo— así que mucho cuidado con tu lengua, Draco, en todos los sentidos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Como gustes

— Ojalá—le dio un giro final a la llave y la puerta se abrió— ¡Al fin! Ven, pasa… parece que no hay nadie… sígueme.

La chica lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones, al baño de la misma para ser más precisos.

— Ahora vas a tomar una ducha y nos largamos. Puedes buscar ropa en la puerta izquierda del clóset, no tardes

Sinceramente él no recordaba que fuera tan mandona.

Ginny se fue a desparramar sobre el sofá, sólo para enterarse que su primera suposición había sido errónea. Se dio cuenta que no estaban solos cuando Kara apareció de la habitación de Deb, cargando una bandeja con restos de palomitas de maíz.

— ¡Gin! Qué bueno que llegaste, ¿No quieres venir a ver películas con nosotras?—la chica se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Películas? ¿Por qué están viendo películas en una noche de miércoles?

— Es que estábamos celebrando que acabamos con el contrato, vamos a comer palomitas de maíz hasta que se nos salgan por los oídos.

— ¿En serio?—Se rió— ¿Tan pronto abandonaron los antros?

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! Pero se supone que es una celebración, o sea, algo que no hacemos de común… comer palomitas. Y ya que estamos a eso, decidimos ver algunas películas de esos lindos actores de Hollywood para pasar el rato… es como un regreso a la adolescencia—acabó sonriendo.

Ginny acompañó el gesto— Gracias, pero no…

— Vamos Gin, no me digas que te vas a quedar sentada en el sofá en medio de la oscuridad como una ex esposa amargada…

— Gracias por la comparación, pero no. Estoy esperando a alguien

— ¿A quién?.... ah, y Gin, ¿De casualidad olvidaste maquillarte hoy? Es que tienes un montón de pecas en la cara que jamás te había visto…

La chica se pasó una mano por la mejilla con una sonrisa ausente. Al fin.

— Creo que sí me olvidé… y lo espero a él—señaló a Draco que acababa de aparecer con el cabello en su viejo estilo lamido de vaca, sólo que con la ropa de Dimitri (la única en todo su guardarropa que le entraría) parecía una especie de gángster ruso chaparro.

Kara se giró, observando a Draco con algo de confusión.

— ¿Por qué se peinó así? Digo, con el cabello mojado… en cuanto se le seque va a perder la forma… ¿Es alguna nueva tendencia o algo?

Ginny disimuló la risa que le entraba, mientras Draco parpadeaba desconcertado. Muggles, jamás los iba a entender.

— No lo creo, es sólo que Weasley no tiene gel en su tocador—La aludida cruzó las piernas, Kara iba a pelear ese argumento por ella, se notaba a leguas.

— ¡Claro que no tiene! Sería como suicidio de moda o algo así si tuviera… o sea, esta temporada los peinados son libres y voluminosos… no lamidos… como sea, es por eso que sólo tenemos mousse. El gel ha pasado a la historia.

Draco puso una mueca de horror.

— Kara—intervino Ginny, antes de que alguien saliera lastimado— te presento a Malfoy. Malfoy, esta es Kara

— Qué gusto—murmuró Kara— ¿Quieres que le llame a Deborah? La pobre está ahogada en un mar de babas desde que comenzamos a ver "La caída del halcón negro"

— No, no… déjala. Malfoy y yo ya nos íbamos, sólo que él necesitaba una ducha… arhm, y ropa. Por cierto—se giró hacia el chico— ¿Te quedó bien? Es que como tú eres mucho más delgado que…

— Adivino—interrumpió— que Dimitri—dijo con un tono enojado.

— ¡Sí!—Ginny sonrió falsamente— Ahora deja de interrumpirme si no quieres que haga de tu vida un infierno, bueno, otro infierno…

Draco resopló pero no dijo nada.

— Eh… ¿Gin? ¿Es tu pariente o algo así?

— Huh, no, Malfoy es… ah, pues… es mi ¿Novio de la escuela?—se dirigió al rubio.

— Ese es Potter—contestó el otro con total apatía.

— ¿Tu hermano postizo?—intervino Kara.

— No, ése también es Potter…—sonrió, aunque no había entendido muy bien a Kara— Malfoy yo sólo vamos a… pues a…

— ¿Fugarnos juntos?—sugirió el rubio.

­— Sí, a fugarnos juntos. Aunque sin el borde romántico que generalmente tienen las fugadas…

Kara puso una expresión de incomprensión total.

— Pero ¿Y el chico de tu habitación? A mí me agradaba más el chico de tu habitación… y apenas anoche estabas muy bien con él, ¿Qué pasó?

— Ah pues—Ginny decidió acelerar la no tan graciosa huída al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Draco— Dimitri y yo descubrimos que no éramos el uno para el otro… seguimos siendo amigos, no te preocupes… ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos… me despides de Deb

— Ajá, como quieras. Oye Gin, ya que no vas a estar saliendo con él ¿Podría yo…?

— ¡NO!—se dio cuenta de que había gritado y se sonrojó— disculpa, es que no es buena idea que te le acerques… sabes que nunca he tenido buen gusto. Es una persona peligrosa, realmente peligrosa… un condenado…

— ¿Condenado? ¿Cómo a ir a la cárcel?

— Entre otras cosas, sí. No te le acerques… Y, Kara, probablemente venga mucha gente a buscarme… bueno, a buscarlo a él—señaló a Draco— que no te asusten, es que acabo de sacarlo de erhm… de la cárcel.

Kara arqueó una ceja.

— Gin, ¿Siempre escoges a los hombres convictos y ojiverdes?

Ginny suspiró— Siempre, es como un fetiche… ahora sí nos vamos, adiós—Empujó a Draco hasta la puerta y salieron apresuradamente.

— Adiós—le dijo Kara a la puerta cerrada.

* * *

— Dios, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?—Hermione miraba de Ron al profesor Lupin y de Lupin a Ron.

— Es bastante obvio: averiguar cómo fue que sucedió esto…—contestó Severus Snape, sin inmutarse como era su costumbre.

Tonks miró a Remus con la misma sospecha grabada en la mirada. Molly Weasley notó el intercambio y los observó dubitativamente.

— ¿Ustedes saben algo?—preguntó, mientras el par se miraba con pánico.

— Bueno… puede no significar nada, claro… pero es que… nosotros… Remus y yo…—Tonks se giró hacia Lupin— Mejor explícales tú, Remus

— ¿Y por qué yo?... esto, digo—carraspeó— Ginny vino unos momentos antes de que nos fuéramos, dijo que le traía un presente a Ron, era una caja rosada con un moño…

— Púrpura en el frente—interrumpió el pelirrojo.

— Así es—concedió el licántropo.

Ron suspiró— Ese fue el paquete que encontré en la cama, con una nota de Hermione

— Pero yo no le escribí ninguna nota a ningún paquete—murmuró la castaña.

— Eso ya lo sabemos—murmuró Seth, sin animarse a completar la idea y sintiéndose fuera de lugar en el cuartel de la Orden.

— Entonces fue Gin—Amy miró a Saskia como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en ella.

— Eso, señorita, también es bastante obvio—intervino Snape con una mueca burlona— no necesitábamos una reunión para llegar a tal conclusión.

Molly Weasley se apretujó las manos.

Saskia suspiró— Jamás nos permitió averiguar sus motivos y un "lo siento" no dice mucho tampoco—miró a sus primos— Creo que deberían iniciar por buscarla en su casa…

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que ustedes se encargaran de eso?—preguntó Remus.

— No, de hecho yo misma iba a sugerirlo—contestó Saskia— hay otras dos muggles viviendo ahí y tenemos que ser discretos… Seth, Amy ¿Vienen conmigo?

— Claro—contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

Las tres cabelleras rubias desaparecieron de escena sin alterar en lo más mínimo la atmósfera de tensión.

— Lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿Por qué vino ella a liberarlo?—murmuró Tonks.

— Redención, absolución… todo depende del punto de vista—contestó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

— ¿Y usted quién es?—masculló Molly.

El hombre sonrió galantamente mientras se retiraba la gabardina (que colocó sobre el respaldo de una silla, a falta de perchero). Los Gaarders se encontraban tras él.

— Dimitri ¿Kourchenko?—Saskia miró al ojiverde, quien llevaba unas de sus usuales gafas.

— Así es, ¿Saskia?—La rubia asintió mientras Dimitri llevaba su vista al vientre de la chica— y James—agregó.

Saskia desvió la mirada asustada, mientras Amy la estrechaba contra sí y veía a Dimitri como si fuera una aparición.

— Ginevra quería que le entregara esto, señora Weasley—le tendió una carta que la mujer tomó con manos temblorosas.

— Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, joven. ¿Quién es usted?

Dimitri profirió una carcajada al saberse llamado "joven".

— De hecho, soy mayor que ustedes—comentó sonriendo— y si lo que pregunta es qué me une a su hija… digamos que sólo una serie de eventos infortunados, manipulaciones del destino

— Yo creía que eras su novio—dijo Amy, aún aferrando los hombros de su prima.

Seth negó con la cabeza, mientras se paraba frente al hombre.

— Un vampiro—sentenció.

— Un humano, mago—contestó Dimitri imitando el tono para referise a Seth. Y, al sonreír, los extraordinarios colmillos quedaron expuestos ante la comitiva por deseo de él.

Molly abrió la carta desesperadamente, mientras leía el contenido su cara cambió a una de confusión total.

— Aquí dice que hay algo para leer antes de que entendamos lo que hizo—murmuró— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¡Oh sí!—saltó Dimitri, rebuscando entre su gabardina hasta sacar un fajo de papeles muy antiguos— mi descuido, disculpe. Esto es lo que quería que leyeran—se los pasó.

— Pero… esto está en otro idioma… en runas o algo así

— La traducción está al reverso… y, señora Weasley, no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar el desenlace—tomó su gabardina y se la volvió a poner.

Antes de que cualquiera parpadeara, el vampiro ya no estaba entre ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—preguntó Tonks, sorprendida.

— Un vampiro—contestó Remus, olisqueando el aire.

Amy corrió a la salida.

* * *

­— ¿Un fetiche?

— ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que es una especie de obsesión inconsciente porque el primer hombre en mi primer vida tenía los ojos verdes y era un maldito asesino?

— Hubiera sido más sincero

— Y más traumatizante para ella. Con lo que le van a hacer cuando vengan a buscarte, y a buscarme, va a tener más que suficiente la pobre…

— ¿Quieres que le haga el _obliviate_?

— No, ya vámonos—sonrió—además ni siquiera tienes tu varita, so tonto

Él suspiró— Solías ser más linda cuando estabas secuestrada

— Tú también solías ser más lindo cuando yo estaba secuestrada

— _Touché_—murmuró— ¿Nos vamos ya? Tenemos toda la eternidad para pelearnos, no sé por qué tanta prisa—le extendió un brazo.

— Es tú culpa—le contestó ella tomando el brazo en la antigua estampa de una pareja.

— ¿Aún insistes?—Comenzaron a caminar, con ella sonriendo porque acababa de atisbar unas ligeras trazas de gris en los ojos de él.

— Igual que tú

— Sabes que me gusta tener la última palabra, Weasley

— Lo sé, pero a mí también…

— Creo que me va a dar migraña—murmuró sin perder el paso.

— Tengo pastillas para eso—le sonrió mientras acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Los tacones de la chica resonaban por el pavimento de la desolada calle. Tenía que alcanzar a ese sujeto, no era posible que ya se hubiera marchado.

Se paró a media calle, bafeada por la carrera.

— ¡Demonios!—y siguió con una sarta de maldiciones, cada una peor que la anterior.

— Ese no es lenguaje para una señorita—murmuró una voz acentuada en su izquierda.

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba Dimitri.

— ¡Tú! ¿Cómo… cómo…?

— Soy un vampiro… tu hermano lo dijo ¿No?... y él nunca se equivoca—Dimitri se sacó los lentes, para mirarla con un deje de burla.

— No, nunca

El vampiro negó suavemente con la cabeza— No deberías temerlo… él destino es extraño y tu lugar está a su lado

Amy frunció el ceño— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— Olvídalo, por lo pronto… cuando llegue el momento me entenderás—y para sorpresa de la rubia, el tipo pegó un brinco hasta el techo de la construcción contigua.

Dimitri se alejó lo más rápido que su sobrenatural velocidad le podía permitir, si hasta sentía que no tocaba el piso (lo cual no era por completo descartable, a decir verdad). Se detuvo en el tejado de un enorme edificio de oficinas.

De nuevo solo. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

— Pero así tenía que ser—susurró una suave voz femenina a su lado.

Volteó para encontrarse a una bella mujer de ojos verdosos oscuros almendrados y cabello color caoba. Unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas sobresalían entre la cascada de pelo.

— Ah, eres tú de nuevo, hace rato que no te veía… desde que estaba en Nueva York… me manipulaste lindo y bonito, cielo

La mujer le sonrió culpablemente, sin el calor de la sangre robada en su cuerpo se parecía más a un cadáver que a una chica.

Igual que él cuando no bebía.

— Lo siento, pero una vez le fallé a mi hermana y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo…—comenzó ella, pero Dimitri la cortó.

— Sólo que no podías aparecerte tú misma y me usaste para llevarla a tu plan

— Se merecían la felicidad…

— Sin importar a quién te llevaras en el proceso, ah…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que se nos antoje, ¡Somos inmortales!—gruñó al ver el resentimiento en los ojos verdes— pero sí, te usé. Y realmente no fue mi intención.

— Sí, claro—hizo un ademán al viento— ¿Y ahora cómo comprarás mi perdón, oh princesa de los elfos y reina de los hombres?

La chica se sentó junto a él, acurrucándose en su regazo en una posición muy provocadora.

— No sé, no sé… podríamos ver qué resulta…

* * *

Notas:

¡Se acabó! ¡Duh!.... XD

Traté de atar todos los cabos que quedaban sueltos, y en mi mente todo funciona muy muy bien… pero como son las dos de la mañana y he estado en pie desde las seis (de la madrugada del día anterior), andando de punta a punta de la ciudad, francamente, estoy muerta. Así que si escribo esto es sólo por el compromiso que sentía de acabar el fic antes de regresar a clases. En fin, que en estos momentos mis neuronas no realizan muy bien la comunicación sináptica…. Tengo demasiado tiempo sin beta y por lo mismo los horrores pasan directo a su lectura. Disfrútenlos y perdónenmelos, por favor.

_"Mis agradecimientos a **Khya**, por seguirme incluso en este disparate. A **Luadica**, por hacerme campaña publicitaria y robo de las frases. A **Lunaticaarwen**, por dejarme destrozar el trabajo de su vida XD y a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y molestia de leer ésta pieza de desvarío adolescente, ¡Son lo máximo!."_


End file.
